


Harold's Moving Castle

by Wordon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: 前陆军少尉John在逃脱的途中被荒野女巫Root下了诅咒，他不得不找到了移动城堡的主人Harold，不过看起来这个诅咒一点也不好解，而Harold的生活也引起了他的兴趣。





	1. Chapter 1

引子  
John又一次从睡梦中惊醒，炮弹在远处炸响，他抖了一下，攥紧了手里的被角。  
门外是慌乱的脚步声，住客都在往防空洞里跑，但是他伏在床上，迟迟不肯移动。  
他还在想着那个梦。梦里带着金属边眼镜的男人站在他对面，声音温软柔和。“你还好吗？Reese先生？”  
男人伸出了手，John合上眼，等待温暖的指尖落在自己脸上……  
又是一声炮响，John恼怒地嘟哝了一声，从床上跳了起来。匆匆套上衣服，他赤着脚跑出了房间。跑到大堂时，炮击的冲击波几乎把他掀翻在地，但他已经冲到了防空洞口，于是扯住上面的把手硬是站住了。  
打开覆在洞口的活板门，他走进了拥挤闷热的防空洞。又一声炮响。灰尘簌簌地从天花板上落下来。油灯的灯火颤动着。孩子的哭声。  
这是战争的第七个年头了。

 

01  
John躲在小巷口。军靴的声音在外面杂乱地响了一刻，分了开来。他一皱眉，转身向小巷深处跑去。  
他的动作很轻，但追踪者很快发现了他，并紧追上来。  
下城的小巷四通八达，再加上高低错落的建筑，这是逃亡最合适的环境。但是John仍不确定自己能躲过这一劫。  
他窜过低矮的小门，从晾衣架上借力，跳到了某一户的天台上。翻滚着卸掉力，他跃过栏杆，落在了下面的巷子里。  
头上传来了礼炮声。说真的，谁知道胜利庆祝日这天还会有没喝醉的士兵，会在他屁股后面紧追不放？John啧了一声，瞄到一扇小门，应该是面粉商的后门。正要跑过去，他感到腿上一痛，踉跄了一下，心底一凉。  
是火枪。在王都用枪，这些人果真不是一般编制。  
就在这时，他听见追兵尖叫一声，从天台上摔了下来。  
John盯着落在眼前的士兵，与其说是“摔”下来，“被拽下来”似乎是更合适的描述。士兵仍被看不见的绳索捆缚着，他挣扎着，却突然僵硬起来，一动不动了。  
“真是危险啊。”一个有点急促的声音，John扬起头，只见一个小个子男人走了过来，仍在喘着气。“再这么挣扎的话，枪走火就会打到他自己。”男人这么说，手指在空气中扬了一下，士兵的火枪便飞了出来，落在了远处。  
“你是谁？”John打量着面前的人，男人大概刚入中年，戴一副金属边眼镜，长得并不起眼，但那双眼睛显示着几分不合这个年纪的兴致，“王城可没人会和大法师对着干。”  
男人微微一笑，目光却暗淡了些许：“所以我确实和这里没什么联系。你感觉还好吗？我们去个安全点的地方吧。”他盯着John的伤，子弹擦过了小腿，不是重伤，但若遭到感染也有致命的危险。  
“不了，谢谢你。不过，我可能本来就不需要你的帮助。”John转过身，便要离开了。他听到男人在他身后从鼻子里叹了口气，略提高音调道：“珍惜你的运气吧，Reese先生。”  
John猛地转过身，小巷里只有仍被束缚的士兵，男人已不知去向。

他知道我的名字。躲进一家服装店的仓库后，John这么想。那个男人就这么从天而降，又消失得无影无踪，却偏偏知道我的名字。  
这么想不是因为John Reese是什么大人物，或许他最近刚刚登上了全国的通缉榜——但那榜上的人多了去了，悬赏也不怎么样。那个男人可不会为了那么点儿钱和禁卫军杠上，更不用说后面的大魔法师了。  
说回那通缉令，他的罪行是“重大、恶劣的叛国行为”——这太夸大其词了，要知道他只是逃了兵役而已。如果你在军队里待了近十年，其中的一半多都是在一场毫无价值的战争里摸爬滚打的话，你也会厌倦的。况且，这还不只是耗在正面战场上的。John冷哼一声，仓库门的缝隙里传来外间士兵大声的调笑和服务生的奉承，他低下头，检查起了自己的伤势。伤口周围有灼烧的痕迹。新火枪的准头依然很差，杀伤力却强了不少。  
等待日落了，John从服装店正门溜了出去。他偷了件气派点的天鹅绒外套，还有一定颇有贵族气质的礼帽。晃到旅馆的时候，小厮硬是没认出他来。破旧的小旅馆墙上也贴着几张通缉令，John看看那消瘦阴沉的画像，说他是杀人犯都有人信。但是用这个来找他？他看了看前台后面的镜子，镜中人留着一脸胡子，头发也比画像长了好多。他看起来更像是个流浪汉，而非什么通缉犯。  
“大人……我们这最好的房间已经被订走了……”小厮战战兢兢地说。  
John露出个狼一样的微笑，只说自己来找人，然后用几个铜钱把他打发了。走进旅店老板的房间，他顺了这人藏在床头板后面的私房钱。可惜不能下午过来，否则他一定要把旅店老板打成猪头——除此之外他找不到自己身份泄露的原因了。  
旅店的门被打开了，John谨慎地探出头去，小厮应该正在后面的锅炉房，此刻就没有现身。  
望向大门，他看到一个高挑的倩影，这人戴着夸张华丽的黑色礼帽，肩上围着即使在月光下也显得光亮的皮草，长裙的紧紧包覆着她的身体，勾勒出令人气血上涌的线条。女人背光站着，执一根手杖，光是剪影就让人浮想联翩，此刻她开了口：“还有空房吗？”  
John没有回应。“我知道你在那。”女人的声音甜腻慵懒，“王城的旅馆就是这种服务吗？”  
“小厮去烧锅炉了。”他走出来，冷冷地说。  
女人走到光源下，她有一双又大又神经质的眼睛和深色的大波浪卷发，歪着头带着丝了然于心又令人怀疑其意图的微笑说：“真冷淡啊。你这性格，恐怕要为那格外跌宕的人生负一半责吧。”  
John蹙蹙眉，从她身上收回了目光。正往门口走，女人忽然抬起手杖，杖柄抵在他胸口上。他撤步躲开，但麻木的感觉已经从被碰到的地方蔓延开来。“我知道这世上有很多没礼貌的人，但对荒地魔女这个态度的你还是第一个。”魔女的声音仍带着笑意。  
“荒野魔女”的名号让John愣了一下。如果说这个王国有什么令人闻风丧胆的人物的话，她绝对是那一个。“你想怎么样？”他问。  
“别这么生硬嘛。”魔女扬起手杖在他头上轻轻挥了一下，他感觉脑门一凉，浑身虚脱般的无力。“这诅咒你是不能告诉别人的。”伸向支撑的手到一半便垂了下来，John倒在了地上，魔女的声音从他头上传来:“代我向Harold问好，大兵。”

 

02  
John醒来时小厮还没有回来，他觉得自己没有晕过去多久。浑身发软，他站了起来，望向柜台后的镜子。很好，他没有变成什么怪物，也没有长出多余的东西来。抚向心口的位置，有些坚硬的手感告诉他重要的东西还在原位。他这才松了口气。  
但荒野女巫的诅咒究竟是什么呢？John望向旅馆的大门。女巫向来没什么好意，更别提这种臭名昭著的类型。  
John正思量着，忽然踉跄着往门口走了一步。他瞪向自己的双腿，它们又自顾自地迈开了，他不得不顺从来维持平衡。走到门边时，他抓住了门框，双腿紧绷了一刻，意识到不可能把他挤出去之后，猛地发力踢开了门。  
John摔在了地上，但他的双腿很快找到了平衡，撑着地面催促他站起来。他低咒了一声，赖在地上不动，于是双腿自己挪动了起来，把他拖向出城的方向。在地上被拖了几步，John终于翻了个大白眼，双手一撑站了起来。“随你的便吧。”他说，“但我可不会让你把我带到卫兵手里，或者什么悬崖边上。”  
下肢意识到他的和解便放松了些，他得以恢复自己平时的步伐，向城外走去。  
“不过你到底要把我带到哪去啊？”

两个小时后，John开始后悔任由这双腿带着他乱跑。现在他站在荒野上，沾了一身露水，天色还淡淡的不甚明朗，但比深夜已经亮了一些。他爬上一段坡路，攀着坡上的树来移动。远处传来狗吠，或许是来自菜农的家吧。他没在意那个，但是狗吠声越来越近，直到快要他爬上陡坡。  
一张长长的黑色小脸出现在坡顶上。  
John眨了眨眼，确定不是黎明的光线让他出现了幻象。那条狗又冲他叫了一声，音调很是轻快。  
开玩笑吧。  
爬上了坡顶，他看着这条超过他膝盖的大狗，后者有一身棕色的皮毛，肌肉匀称，行动矫健。  
这可是马里努阿犬，专门从别的大陆运来的军犬。他打量着这条狗，犹豫着道:“Zitten.(坐)”  
狗当即端坐了下来。  
John微微张大嘴。小腿抽搐了一下，催促他继续走。他看了看这条狗，“Gaan?(走)”  
狗欢天喜地地跟了过来。  
John望望它，心情终于好了点。

双腿上的力量突然消失了。John愣了一下，低头望望自己的腿:“到了？”  
再没有什么反应。他撇撇嘴，环顾四周，仍是大同小异的荒野，只是现在的地势高了些。狗在他腿边跑了两圈，对他的静止感到不解。  
然后他听到了声音。混杂在风声里的机械运作的声响。他望向声音的来源，仍是什么都没看见。那声音越来越大，除此之外，还混上了沉重的闷响。  
地面在微微颤动。  
John不安地看着周围，狗忽然向声音的来源跑了过去，他让它停下，但刺耳的汽笛声淹没了他的。面前的山坡上，突然冒出了一个锈迹斑斑的带风轮的瞭望亭，然后是一个砖顶小房子，然后是两根烟囱，然后是圆顶小屋——两三个相同的圆顶小屋，还有分布在各个空隙的小屋、锅炉、烟囱和铁架——一切的一切都一层层地叠在一起，摞在最下面的巨大船体上——姑且叫它船体吧！船体下长着四条显得纤细的钢铁鸟腿，就是它们把这庞大的建筑移动的。  
John目瞪口呆地看着这巨大、怪异的建筑从头顶“走”过，机械运作的轰鸣、汽笛的尖利、钢铁结构彼此碰撞的声音和它跨出每一步所发出的闷响汇在一起，震耳欲聋，就像是个发怒的怪物。  
这城堡停下了脚步，鸟腿曲了起来，汽笛齐声作响，喷出大量的蒸汽。这感觉就像是怪物城堡走累了，要在这里休息一样。John听到了狗吠声，绕到城堡下缘探出的巨大尾巴前，那里竟有一扇小门，门下探出几阶楼梯，狗就站在楼梯上。  
“是让我上去吗？”John想。就在这时，怪物城堡似乎歇够了，直起鸟腿继续移动起来。狗叫着跳下楼梯，拽拽John的裤子又跑向了移动着的城堡，回头冲他叫了好几声。John跑了过去，这城堡看似笨重，移动起来却也不慢，他跑了好几步才追上了它，抓住栏杆跳上了阶梯。狗快活地叫了声，他拧开门上的把手，走了进去。

大门在身后闭上时，所有的噪音都一扫而空。门外的平台会随着移动而震动，但门内的地板却稳定得如同建在平地上。John顺着面前的另一段楼梯走了上去，脚下忽然变得绵软起来。  
这是城堡的会客厅，或者，还是厨房？John看着左手边的圆形灶台，层层灰烬之中，一簇火苗跳跃在柴火上。这真挺奇怪的，但眼前的确实是个开放式的厨房。  
灶台里面是流理台，流理台最外侧放着一整套银制茶具。灶台对面、整个房间的中心放着一张圆桌，两旁各有一只同色木椅。圆桌左后方是一段楼梯，顺着楼梯望上去，二楼似乎空间更大，但能看到的房间都闭着门。再看看右手边的内容，那里有两张相对而放的棕色皮沙发，地下堆了几个软垫。沙发侧面是壁炉，里面空空的。壁炉那一侧有一组柜子，上面放着船模瓷器一类的装饰品。是挂着深红色窗帘的两扇落地窗，阳光舔到了放在那的扶手椅上。  
“有人吗？”John问。他又问了一遍，除了柴火的一声爆响外，没有任何回复。  
回身望望周围，狗也不见了。他叹了口气，走进厨房倒了水喝。缓解了干渴后，他打开流理台上的柜子，找到了面包、鸡蛋和一些咸肉。拿了口平底锅，他走到灶台前面，火苗颤动了一下，他把锅放在上面，但伸到一半就放不下去了。低头一看，火苗伸出两只小手，撑在了锅底。  
John猛地收回了平底锅。火苗收了手，带着歉意看着他。  
对，这火苗有双眼睛。  
John开始怀疑自己还有什么不能相信了。  
火苗抖了抖，升起一阵白烟，白烟组成了文字:抱歉。  
然后白烟换了形状:主人不在。  
然后又变成了:不能给你用。  
John拿着平底锅盯着火苗，清了清嗓子道:“那有别的吃的吗？”虽然可以啃干面包，但他还是尽力避免那样的午餐。  
火苗上又升起了一阵白烟:柜子下有鱼。  
“谢谢。”John点点头，白烟变了形:锅里有汤。  
“好的。”John迈开了步子，白烟又变了形:篮子里有苹果。  
大兵:……你还有别的要说吗？  
火苗晃了晃，没有再升起烟。  
就着咸鱼和冷牛肉汤把面包吃了，John啃着苹果，踱到火苗前:“你主人什么时候回来？”  
不知道。  
“他是什么人？”  
等他回来你就知道了。  
“这是哪？”  
移动城堡。  
John沉默了下来，火苗眨着一双大眼睛，又冒了点烟:还挺复杂的。  
“嗯？”  
你的诅咒。  
John跳了起来。  
而且还不能跟别人说。火苗又眨了眨眼，歪过外焰露出遗憾的表情。  
“你知道怎么解除它吗？”  
火苗打了个激灵，飞快地摇了起来，John假定那是摇头。  
“你是什么？”  
机器。  
John盯着它，说:“我觉得你是团火。”  
我觉得你是人。火苗眯起了眼。  
John笑了。  
“……'机器'是你的名字？”  
火苗矮了矮。这应该是点头。  
“那……我去睡一会儿，你主人回来时叫我一下。”  
好。


	2. Chapter 2

03  
John被一声巨响惊醒了。  
他刚从沙发上坐起身，城堡大门就被摔在了门框上。一个黑发女人走了进来，把披风摘下来摔到地上:“真是个蠢货！”  
房间里一片安静，她不太习惯地望向四周，看到屋里多了个陌生男人时皱起了眉。  
“机器”举着白烟:欢迎回来！  
“这是谁？”女人冷着脸问。  
客人。  
女人懊恼地吼了一声，走向厨房:“有什么吃的？”  
走到一半她才意识到火焰得用烟雾来交流，恼火地转过了身。  
“塔克卷”的回答颤巍巍地飘在空中。  
“哦，对。”女人的心情好了些，从一个带盖的陶瓷容器里找出食物来。  
Harold呢？火苗拼出这样的字。  
John的心跳漏了一拍。  
“在收拾现场。”女人嘴里塞得满满的，“这个号码真是我见过最傻逼的，Finch得清理他的记忆才能防止他把发生的事都说出去。”  
“Harold是谁？”John问。女人瞟了他一眼:“一个魔法师。你是谁？”  
“John……里瑟。”他犹豫了下才把真名报出来，“以前在陆军服役。”  
女人第一次把目光放在他脸上:“第几团？”  
“七。”  
“我在第五团混过。”女人耸耸肩，又拿出一个玉米卷，“我叫Shaw。”  
大门又一次被打开了。一个小个子男人出现在楼梯口，走上平台，他舒了口气，摘下了头上的礼帽。  
男人戴金属边眼镜，穿着带暗纹的深褐色西装，颈上的紫色领带绣着银线，走起来变得流光溢彩。  
“你？”John不觉提高了音调。  
魔法师一扬眉:“Reese先生？”  
Shaw嚼着玉米卷看着他们二人。  
“这真是挺突然。”魔法师把礼帽挂在了衣架上，看着地上的披风蹙了下眉，然后走向流理台，“你后来还顺利吗？”  
“多多少少吧。你到底是谁？”  
男人对这过于急迫的语气露出了不满的神情，但语气依然平稳:“我能理解你的不解，Reese先生。”他在水池旁洗了手，向菜篮轻轻一指，土豆、番茄和蘑菇就一个个飞了出来，自己到水管下清洗了起来。“我是Harold Finch，魔法师。”Harold转身拿起了汤锅，看到里面减少的分量，又一个番茄从菜篮里飞进了水池。“那天有些匆忙，不过你应该不会搞混这件事——我不是那种给人下药挖坑的魔法师。”他把锅放在了火上，拿出了菜刀，洗净的蔬菜跳上了案板，菜刀把它们各自去皮切块，然后放在了大碗里。“那么你呢？为什么你会出现在这里？”魔法师手插在兜里看着John。  
“我想这和你有很大关系。”John努力不让自己露出惊讶的神情，但是淡奶油和黄油又自己飞进汤锅里去了。“一会儿慢慢说。”Harold顺着他的眼神看过去，有点紧张地问:“你不介意吃魔法处理过的食物吧？”  
John摇摇头。  
他被下了诅咒了。火苗拼出这样的字。  
Harold蹙蹙眉:“是你把他放进来的，是不是？”  
对。  
“那看来你对他很放心。不用再拼字了。”  
“啊……终于……”火苗发出甜美的声音，John吓了一跳，这样的反应似乎完全在另外两人的预料之中。他望向Shaw，Shaw一脸“我懂”的神情:“这就是我们不让她对外人说话的原因。荒野女巫成天往这里跑，我们已经和她撇不清了，'机器'的声音只会带来更多误解。”  
“'机器'喜欢Groves小姐的声音。”Harold搅了搅汤说，“但这不代表她认可这个人。”  
汤和配菜被端上了桌，餐桌旁突然多了一把椅子，John怀疑地看着它，最后还是坐了上去。  
浓汤的味道还不错。John喝了几勺，Harold忽然问:“你兜里的是什么？”  
John愣了一下，看到魔法师询问的目光，不得不把手伸向了口袋，他摸到了原本不属于那的东西，拿了出来。  
是一张空白的卡片。他把它递给了Harold，魔法师拈着卡片看了看，甩了一下，卡片变成一个信封，他轻哼了一声:“这倒新鲜。”  
Shaw从汤碗里抬起头:“又是她？”  
Harold扬扬眉，打开了信封，把放在里面的另一封信和信纸拿了出来。他把信中信递给Shaw:“给你的。”Shaw鼻子一皱，用指尖夹起了那封信。  
Harold瞟了一眼信纸，信纸突然燃烧了起来。魔法师从鼻子里叹了口气，挥手把灰烬凭空收集起来，拂到装残渣的盘子里。  
“她写了什么？”John问。  
“老样子。”Harold端起没吃完的晚餐扔到了火里，机器把它们一口吞掉了。“请把城堡往东移一百里，不然我们的老朋友就又得找上门了。”  
魔法师走进厨房烧水，Shaw扭过头，怀疑地问:“里瑟，你和荒野女巫是什么关系？”  
“我怎么可能和她——”John的牙关忽然锁死了，他试图说下去，但只能吐出意义不明的字句来。  
“哦天哪。”Harold端了茶走过来，John气得满脸通红，但硬是一个字也吐不出来。“看来你被她封口了。”魔法师露出同情的神色，“Groves小姐真是越来越没边界了。”  
“她有过边界吗？”Shaw打开了自己的那封信，然后把写满字的信纸揉成了一团。  
“你能把它解开吗？”John终于能说话了。  
“有点困难。”Harold看着他，“我会试试，不过……别抱太大希望。”  
Shaw把纸团扔到了火里，“机器”有点心疼地看着被烧黑卷起的纸页，但也没有出手相救。“那女人搞破坏时从来不会给你留解决的余地。”Shaw这么说，站起身来，“我走了。”  
“再见。”Harold说。  
John看着她捡起斗篷走到门边，走了出去。回过头，魔法师正望着他，蓝眼睛里闪烁着好奇的光。“客房在楼上，我带你去看看。”

房门被推开了。John探进头，这是朝阴的房间，布置得很简单，调子偏冷，因而显得整洁。Harold点上了灯，把窗户推开，尚温的晚风呼呼吹进了房间。“有段时间没住人了，”Harold解释道，“不过平时也打扫过，所以大体没有什么问题。”他打开了衣柜，“寝具在这里，里面还有空间，你可以把行李放进去。”  
John笑了笑，坐在了床上。床铺非常柔软，他几乎陷了进去。  
“很遗憾我们只有一个洗手间，希望你不会介意。”  
“当然不。”John双手撑在背后，“这已经很好了，真的。”  
魔法师浅笑了一下，“那你就先休息吧。”  
走到门口，他又转过身来:“差点忘了，我的卧室在走廊另一头，除了那，别的房间你都可以进入。”Harold微勾起唇，“我们可能白天不在家，不过'机器'在，她会照顾你的。”他考虑了一刻，“大门不上锁，不过……请千万别带外人来。”他皱了皱眉，“考虑到城堡大门的脾气，我会比较担心他们的安危。”  
John笑了，但Harold的表情不像是在开玩笑。  
“谢谢你，晚安。”  
“晚安。”

 

 

 

04

“告诉我，我就会等你的。”

John醒了过来。他没关紧窗户，此时大风涌进屋里，把床单吹得冰凉。  
天已经大亮了，窗帘高高地飘在空中，他揉了揉脸，走到窗前。  
蓝天白云，鲜绿清新的草地，还有……飞鸟。  
都在朝后退。  
John的大脑处理了一下这个事实，然后他彻底醒了过来。  
地面在往后退。  
他探出了窗口，窗户的位置很高，大约是三四层楼的样子，而他的房间正在微微的晃动中向前移动。  
对了，这里是移动城堡。  
回想起前一天看到这庞然大物的场景，John望着下面层层叠叠的建筑，不由得深吸了口气。他真的住在这建筑里了。  
简单收拾了一下，他下了楼，Harold正在吃早饭，左手边摊开了本书。听到声响，他抬起头跟他打了个招呼，有点惊讶地眨了眨眼:“你看起来挺不错。”  
John摸了摸下巴，那里光洁得让他有点不习惯。“嗯……难得有时间收拾。”他说。  
Harold的目光又收到了书本上:“毕竟整洁和逃亡是不相容的。”  
John把平底锅放到火上:“你对我到底知道多少？”他打了两个鸡蛋，然后放了几片培根。  
“足够救你了。”Harold翻了页。  
John看了他一眼，开始切一块面包。“愿意说说吗？”  
“你是想听别人对你的印象吗，Reese先生？”Harold站起身，在水管下洗起了自己的餐具，“如果我们找到了你，那只能说明你遇到大麻烦了。”  
John把煎蛋拨到盘里的动作顿了一下:“你是怎么知道的？”  
Harold转身面向他，微微一笑，“我们有自己的办法。”  
那就是不说咯。John挑挑眉。Harold笑得带点狡黠:“试试看，Reese先生，看看你能不能找到我们的办法。”  
John在心里哼了一声，端起早餐到餐桌上去了。  
魔法师给茶壶烧了水，正泡了茶要端到楼上去，“机器”突然闪烁了一下，用清晰的声音报出了一串数字。Harold的动作顿住了。  
“真够早的。”John听到他轻声说。“你说Shaw小姐这会儿起床了吗？”他问那火焰。  
“有点儿悬。”  
Harold走到了城堡大门前，扭转了把手，大门上的玻璃后光线一暗，然后又明亮了起来。门开了。John探出头去，他没有看到自己进来时的荒野，反而是个小镇。  
Harold在门口叫住了一个小孩，“帮我捎个信给磨房街的Shaw小姐。”他给了那孩子一个硬币，“告诉她要工作了。”小孩点点头跑开了，Harold关上了门，光线又是一暗一明。  
John盯着那门把，上面分成了四个部分，每个部分用不同的颜色表示。刚才转到的是蓝色的部分。  
“我得出门了。”Harold穿上了外套，拿起和外套颜色配套的帽子。  
“你不等Shaw吗？”  
“她知道怎么找到我。”魔法师戴上帽子，把门把手扭到黑色那一格。这次光线没有亮起来，他走出房门，John仅看到了个昏暗的影子，大门就闭上了。光线又一次亮了起来。他伸手扭转门把到黑格子上，但大门没有任何反应。  
“没用的。别的方向都没有问题，但是黑色指向的地方是不会给你打开的。”“机器”说。  
John没有理她，把把手扭向了蓝色，门开了，他探出头去，这是个多云天气的临海小镇，空气里带着海腥味。他退了回来，又把把手扭到了绿色。这次是他上来时城堡漫步的荒野。  
“John……你最好把门闭上，Shaw要进不来了。”  
他皱皱眉，闭上了门，结果几乎是碰上门框的一瞬间，它又弹了回来。  
黑发女人站在门外瞪着他。  
“你到底在玩什么？”Shaw骂道。  
“唔，看起来这门一次只能通向一个地方。”他举起双手，“我的错。”  
Shaw把门关上又扭向了黑色，打开门跑了出去。John把手伸向半开的门，结果它感应到什么似的啪地闭上了。  
“我很抱歉。”“机器”从他身后说，“这是安全措施。”  
“你至少能告诉我后面有什么吧？”John转过身，垂下手问。  
“机器”眨了眨眼，用一种清晰却文绉绉的语气说:“自己找找看呀，John。”  
那语气和她主人的一模一样。

 

05  
John把整座城堡翻了个底朝天。  
他找到了地窖，实验室，一大排衣柜的更衣室，黑漆漆的摆着海图和星图的房间，温室，放着原料的工具室，家庭图书馆，还有一间小书房——但依然解开他的困扰。此时他坐在书房里的扶手椅上，书桌抽屉里的文件已经被他翻了个遍，除了Harold Finch有着广泛的兴趣外，一无所获。  
他搓了搓自己的脸，重新望向书桌。  
桌面不甚整齐——这倒不是他翻的——散着内容各异的纸页、用完后没有归位的铅笔和羽毛笔、以及揉起的纸团。除此之外，还有两个相框。  
John直起身，打量着它们。一张是照片，一对父子站在一间农场前，儿子还很小，父亲却已经显出了老态。他们拉着手站在那里，露出相似的笑容。另一个相框里是张素描，画着一个瘦高的男人。流畅的线条在他的面容上变得粗糙起来，似是画者也不太确定自己所画的究竟是怎样的。男人的衣服有些破烂，却意外地显得温和稳重。  
John谨慎地打开了相框，相片掉了出来，背面写着四十年前的日期。素描后没有记录，但纸已经发黄了。  
都是有年代的东西。  
大门碰上的声音惊醒了John，他走出房间，Harold一个人走了进来，摘下帽子望向他:“嗨，Reese先生。”  
“Finch。”他双手撑在栏杆上俯视着魔法师。  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“唔，还不坏。”他从楼梯上走了下来，“你呢？”  
Harold耸耸肩，“还算顺利。”  
“又去救了一个通缉令的主角吗？”  
魔法师笑了一下。“不，Reese先生。谁都会遇到危险的。”他从青年身边走向厨房，“晚上吃芦笋三文鱼卷和沙拉怎么样？”  
“不错。”John冲他后背说，“要帮忙吗？”  
Harold转身看他，随即扬扬眉。  
“帮我切下鱼吧，我刀功太差。”

切得飞薄的鱼片很是讨好了城堡的主人，晚餐之后，Harold走到他身边，向他伸出手:“请把手给我。”  
“嗯？”  
“看看你的诅咒能不能解除。”  
“！”John伸出双手。  
Harold的指尖碰到了他的，然后滑到了他掌心。魔法师的手不像他的生活所显示的那样养尊处优，指腹有一层茧，似是经常使用工具的样子。Harold托着他的手，说:“这可能会有点不舒服。”  
“没关系。”  
魔法师闭上了眼。  
John感觉到什么温热的东西从指尖蔓延上来，像是电流或是温水，但比它们都要轻盈。这感觉迅速蔓延到他的四肢百骸，但却在他心口慢慢聚集了起来。他感觉自己的心跳慢了下来，那轻盈的东西渐渐有了分量，让他感觉有些憋闷甚至酸胀。这种感觉停顿了一刻，忽然消失了。他诧异地睁开眼，周围却是一片黑暗。他听到了低低的耳语，许多人、许多人的耳语，汇在一起就像是蜜蜂的嗡鸣。那声音越来越大，渐渐能听出内容，但又被其他的声音扰乱了。  
“他是个英雄。”  
“集合！”  
“Johnny，我需要你留下来。”  
“如果死亡不可避免，我们就死在沙场上。”  
“我们需要一场胜利。”  
“John……”  
“抓住他！”  
“John……告诉我，然后我就会等你的。”  
“伊萨尔斯——”  
连接“啪”地一声断掉了。John的头传来烧灼的痛楚，他抽着气，眼前的世界渐渐明亮起来。  
“Reese先生？”这声音柔和清晰。  
“Finch。”  
Harold好像叹了口气:“抱歉。”  
“没关系。”  
“你能——”魔法师面露难色。他低下头，发现自己正钳着对方的手，松开时都留下了红印。“我——”  
“没关系，是我碰到了不该碰的地方。”Harold揉了揉发麻的手指，在沙发上坐下了。“很遗憾，我没有找到它的破绽。”  
John心一沉，也坐了下来。“是因为我的缘故吗？”  
“不，别这么想。”他说，“你知道吗？荒野女巫的诅咒之所以令人畏惧，就是因为它是依附着你的心理弱点存在的。我们都有弱点，”他把茶杯递给John，“所以我们都没法轻易地解除诅咒。”  
青年捧着茶杯，陷入了沉思。  
“你在里面……听到什么了吗？”他问。  
“没有，只是能感觉到……一些情绪。”John盯着他，他只得继续说:“困惑、兴奋、悲伤……之类的。”  
青年靠回沙发上，点点头。  
“好在这诅咒到现在也没真的影响到你什么。Groves小姐的行为向来有其目的 ，但或许这个咒语起效的条件很严格，以至于实际上它并不能对你造成什么影响。”Harold啜了口热茶，靠在了沙发里，“很难想象她会失算到这个地步。”  
John看着他伸长双腿，上半身窝在靠背里，问:“你的号码怎么样了？”  
“嗯？”Harold愣了一下，然后垂下眼浅笑着说:“安全了。”  
“你们魔法师都是这样的吗？总是做给灰姑娘变出马车这样的事？”  
“当然不啦。”Harold笑了起来，“莴苣公主还是被女巫抓去的呢！”  
“女巫和魔法师可不同啊。”  
魔法师扬起眉:“你被语言玩弄了，Reese先生。我们都只是拥有魔法的人。”  
John打量着他，“所以这都是你自己的决定咯？到处救人？”  
Harold抬起眼看他:“这对你是件新奇的事吗？Reese先生？”  
他勾起唇角，不置可否。  
“我有点累了，”Harold坐直身，“晚安，Reese先生。”  
“晚安，Finch。”


	3. Chapter 3

06  
John坐在港口边上。  
天气渐渐凉下来了，海风有了棱角，飞鸟也减少了不少。他望着近处的渔船，然后是远处一艘老旧的军舰，又一次把石块扔到了海里。此时云层后漏下几束阳光，他伸了个懒腰，把垂着的腿收了回来。  
中午了。他扭头望望热闹劲已经过去的市场，站起了身。出门的时候Harold还在城堡里打理温室的植物，不知道这会儿有没有“号码”把他召唤出去。  
John走上因为开始午餐而有些冷清的街道，他不确定自己想不想回去，外面的空气不错，但他卧室窗口的景色也是绝无仅有。不过不管在哪里，他都是这样无所事事，所以应该也没什么差别。  
Harold在的时候还有点意思。John不打算从他嘴里套出那些号码的来源，但研究他的表情和反应也有很多乐趣。除此之外，这位魔法师还有一肚子的逸闻趣事。要是Shaw正好在的话就更好玩儿了，这个女人在别的感情上就像一块石头，唯独对愤怒表达得非常明显，他简直忍不住去打趣她的冲动。  
John走到了署名Crane的二层小楼前，正要打开门，突然看到个熟悉的身影快步从前面的小巷走过去了。他马上跟了过去，脚步轻得就像猫，前面那人似乎全无察觉，仍一头走向目的地。   
Harold Finch今天穿了件深蓝色格子西装，和天气很配，但有些过于显眼了。  
John追着他拐到另一条小巷里，面前却空无一人。  
“去Hopkins'吃午饭怎么样，Reese先生？”身后传来礼貌的声音。  
他转过身，Harold带着戏谑的微笑看着他。  
“好啊。”他保持声音的平静，可尾音仍是打了个弯儿。

点过菜后，John盯着对面的Harold，魔法师选了背对门口的位置，目光越过他的肩膀投向了厨房。  
“海边怎么样？”Harold问。  
“有艘老军舰停在那挺碍眼，除此之外都还不错。”青年眯起了眼，“Finch？”  
“嗯？”Harold收回了目光。  
“你出门的时候来了号码怎么办？”  
“那没什么。”魔法师说，“看到那边的壁炉了吗？”  
John扭过头:“嗯。”  
“'机器'会把字拼在里面。”  
“万一壁炉没点呢？”毕竟前几天还挺暖和的。   
魔法师板起脸看着他。  
“蜡烛？”他故意忽略掉对方的表情。  
“煤油灯，打火机……任何有火的地方。”  
John突然想到Harold吃着饭突然抬头去看吊灯的情景。他笑了。Harold有点不解地看看他，又把目光移到了厨房那边。  
“你是在担心厨师往饭里下毒吗？”  
“Reese先生，我恳请你用你的专业来看待这件事。”  
John对这个字眼蹙了起眉。扭过头，他看到点菜的服务员正和一个矮个子厨师说着什么，餐厅老板在一旁望着他们。“那是你的号码？”  
“猜猜是哪个。”Harold说。  
服务员和厨师谈得正在兴头，老板走了过去，他们面色一僵，马上分开了。厨师走到后面去清洗蔬菜，服务员和老板说着什么，她的表情越来越惊慌，直到老板说了什么，她没有再回应。   
“餐厅老板？”John问。  
Harold扬扬眉:“真是令人印象深刻，Reese先生。那么下一个问题，受害者还是加害者？”  
John皱了下眉，他们的食物端了上来，打断了对话。  
“我以为你收到的都是受害者的号码。”  
“我得到的只有号码，别的部分得看情况。”  
John的目光追随着送完餐盘、有些失落地站在餐厅一角的服务员。“这个问题可有点难。话说回来，你说’专业'是什么意思？”  
魔法师切开了自己的羊排，满意于它的鲜嫩多汁。“就是’在客厅里和Shaw小姐对刺却没有伤到一点儿家具'的意思。”他说。   
John放下了餐具:“看来你不是只关心自己的古董。”  
Harold勾起嘴角:“要不是你们差点把描金粉彩花瓶砸了，我还真想多看一会儿。所以，专家先生，谁是受害者？”  
John望着对面那双蓝色的眸子，Shaw的战斗风格粗暴凌厉，从来不在乎会给周围的环境带来什么影响，而他把她的破坏性尽数抵消，还没有落在下风，这就是Harold所说的“专业”。他有种感觉，Harold完全知道那个词代表着什么，只是没有言明而已。  
John站起了身。餐厅老板看他走来，跟他对上了目光。他假意向他要辣椒粉，然后找到个空档溜进了厨房。  
矮厨师正在做一份杂烩，另外两个厨师离他至少有两步远的距离。John走过去，捞起桌上的菜刀抵在他后背。“嘿。”他的声音低沉却带着点气声，让人汗毛倒竖，“你这道菜闻起来不错，加了多少迷迭香？”  
一会儿，Harold看着高个儿青年从厨房里走了出来，他的动作很自然，没有引起任何多余的注意。John坐下了，有点可惜地插起不再热脆的烤猪肉，道:“受害者。”  
“你解决了吗？”魔法师问。  
“你猜。”John抬起头，Harold皱起眉，然后摇摇头，笑了起来。  
John感觉自己的嘴角上扬起来。真不错，太阳也出来了，外面的街道被染上了金橙的颜色。  
“Illana!”餐厅老板忽然大声道。服务员不理他，走向了大门。   
Harold望向John，后者耸耸肩，在服务员从他身旁走过的瞬间从她围裙里拿出了一把匕首，小心地避开了刀刃，把它扎在了餐桌上。  
“你干什么！”服务员愤怒地问。  
“我建议你还是不要发作，Illana小姐。”Harold说，“你有别的办法来解决这个问题。”  
John向匕首侧侧头，服务员气得浑身发抖，忽然抄起一盘菜冲向了餐厅老板:“你这个混蛋！”  
“哦天哪。”Harold转开了脸。John站起身拉起他:“走吧，他们要叫警察来了。”他点点头，跟青年走了出去。刚出了餐厅，就看见个穿着棕色外套的胖警官冲了进去，“都住手”的怒吼从里面传来。  
“恶意剥削唯一的服务员真不是什么好主意。”John扁扁嘴。  
“尤其就她能自由出入内外场这一点来说。”Harold道。  
“有没有兴趣多分享几个号码？”  
“这种类型的吗？还是别了。我不想再看着滚烫的牛排被糊在谁脸上了。”

 

 

 

07

“日上三竿啦，大师。”  
Harold在书桌上醒过来，意识到说话的人是谁之后，他直起身用埋怨的眼神看了John一眼:“我更希望你先敲个门。”  
青年把茶杯放在桌上，“我以为你说过我可以‘自由出入每个房间'。”  
“这倒没错，但是你至少该尊重下我的隐私。”魔法师戴上了眼镜，端起茶杯搅了搅，杯底有透明的糖浆漾了起来。他的表情柔和了些。  
书桌上散着几张图纸，John看了看，问:“这是什么？一个花键轴？”  
“差不多。你看得懂吗？”  
“多多少少吧。做过简单的那种。”John拿起最上面的那张，蹙起眉，抬手在上面笔画了一下，点了点头，“核心很精巧。”  
Harold之前走到了窗前，此时回身看向他:“你能做出来吗？”  
John搔了搔下巴，“要费点功夫，不过没问题。”  
Harold忽然兴奋了起来。“来，我给你看样东西。”John跟着他走出书房，魔法师走到隔壁的图书馆门前，在门板上敲了敲，门板向内缩去，折叠了起来，变成了一截楼梯。变化发生的瞬间，John感到楼梯内的空气流动了起来，一股清新的草木气息被吹了进来。  
走上楼梯，没几步眼前就豁然开朗。这似乎是城堡的露台，地板随城堡的移动而震动着。  
他看到了一架飞行器。不像王国通用的甲虫样式的，这机器有着流畅细长的身形，头尾很尖，驱动飞行的是连接在两侧轴上的弧状机翼。  
“这全是你做的？”John推了推一片机翼，它旋转起来。  
“差不多吧，主要是对蒸汽机的改装。”  
John回头看向他:“它现在能飞了吗？”  
“还做不到。”Harold抚上光滑流畅的机身，“改装过的蒸汽机轻了很多，但是动能也被削弱了。如果能提高机翼的旋转效率的话，它应该能飞起来。”  
John点点头，问:“现在的传动轴比起理想的差了多少？”  
“我在这里装了个指示灯，”Harold指指机身，“如果它完全亮起来，就能达到标准了。”  
John望望他，猛力推了机翼一把。它迅速旋转起来，同时，指示灯颤巍巍地露出暗淡的光。不久转速降低，那光就彻底消失了。  
“看起来还差好大一截。”  
“是啊。”魔法师说着，走向楼梯，“我去做个石膏模子，晚上应该就能把新的零件铸好。”  
“别告诉我你还有炼钢炉。”  
“Reese先生，别忘了'机器'，她可是火精灵。”

几天后新的传动轴做好了，但指示灯还是半亮不亮的。Harold又开始窝在书房里画图纸了，John象征性地敲了敲门，他应了一声，但没抬起头。  
“你是想把自己憋死在书房里吗？”青年问。  
“我的书房通风很好。就是我的脑子不太通风。所以，”他放下铅笔把图纸亮给John看，“这样会不会好一点？”  
“你改了套管的花纹？”John深吸了口气，“但改法可不止这一种。你有没有试过一次做十个不同的？”  
“但是Reese先生，最适合的设计只有一个。”  
青年耸了耸肩:“多试几个总没错。你怎么能确定这种改法一定是最好的？”  
Harold看了他又看看面前的图纸，垂下眉毛道:“好吧，你是对的。”  
“除了花纹还有什么问题吗？”  
“花键轴与凸缘叉的连接方式，齿花键的形状和轴套的材质，都有修改的空间。”  
“感觉我们会做出一大堆试验品了。”

最后他们做出了17种不同花纹的套管，6种不同连接方式的花键轴，9种不同形状的齿花键和5种不同材质的轴套。  
“你知道这么多种类的零件有多少种组合方式吗，Reese先生？”  
“别着急Finch，我想这不会是最后一轮。”  
“……”

一个月后。  
John第376次推动了那只机翼，Harold拿着实验日志，条件反射地举起了笔。  
日志的表格里已经画了无数个叉。  
机翼飞快地旋转了起来，Harold的领带被吹到了他脸上。  
“呃……Finch？”  
“什么？”他把领带扯下来塞进马甲里，望向一旁的搭档。  
John只是盯着机身。Harold眨了眨一下午被风刮得干涩的眼睛，发现指示灯亮了起来。  
明亮的绿色过了好一会儿才开始减弱。  
“这是……”他有点不敢相信。  
“我们大概是做到了。”  
John望向身边的魔法师，后者回过头来，额头上还有一层热汗，嘴角却不可抑制地翘了起来。他的双眼蔚蓝明亮，在阳光下几近透明。  
“来吧，Reese先生。”Harold的音调出乎意料地明快，“该让它飞一次了！”  
John笑了笑。忽然，他感到一种冰凉的感觉从心口流开，留下一路的麻木。明明被阳光照着，他却打了个哆嗦。  
“Reese先生？”魔法师望向他，脸上的笑容消失了，“John。”  
那种奇怪的感觉渐渐减弱了，他试图露出轻松的神色，结果却显得十分勉强。  
“我们回去吧。”Harold冷静下来。  
“不，不用。”John说，“我只是闪了个神。”  
魔法师盯着他，刚才还神采奕奕的青年此时却躲避着他的目光，眉宇间露出一分不安。“是诅咒吗？”Harold问，John蹙蹙眉开了口，却没有发出声音。他看着青年，双唇逐渐抿成了一条直线。  
“我很好。”John终于能说出话了，“那没什么。”  
他的声音一如往常的稳定。Harold看着他，他朝飞行器扬了扬下巴。“真的没事？”魔法师问。  
“真的！”青年大声说，“现在快让我们看看这铁家伙能不能飞起来。”  
不知怎么的，他不想让魔法师知道刚刚发生的事。  
Harold瞥了他一眼，一言不发。  
蒸汽机预热完毕，开始给机翼供能，机翼缓慢地旋转起来。不久，机身微微一震，漂浮了起来。拉起控制杆，飞行器与地面拉开了距离，然后从露台飞了出去。  
此时移动城堡正来到一处平原，河流蜿蜒而下，映着碧蓝的天空。两岸青草翠绿，在飞行器飞过时战栗起来，就像是女孩儿被风刮乱的长发。  
天气很不错，万里无云。仲秋的天气，阳光却依然不减热度。John仰靠在座位上，在明亮的阳光里闭上了眼，世界顿时变成了暗红的颜色。Harold扭过头，John挽起了衬衫袖子，把麦色的小臂挡在眼前，阳光透过他上衣汗湿的部分，勾勒出了他紧窄的腰身。魔法师侧过身，余光扫到了一片亮光。他望过去，那是一片湖泊，范围消失在了地平线上。  
“那是什么？”John问。  
“大湖城。”Harold扶着方向盘，“都是淡水湖，城堡可以过去加点水。”  
“这就是那五大湖啊。”青年说，一面回头望向城堡的方向，它在他们身后缓缓地跟着，就像个巨大的原始生物，一面走一面吐着白汽。  
“不错，再往北就是美伯迦了。你去过那边吗？”  
“没有。我们和他们没什么纠纷吧？”  
魔法师笑了笑，道:“你只跟着军队行动吗？”  
“我参军太早了。Finch？”  
“嗯？”  
“你生下来就是魔法师吗？”  
Harold摇摇头:“我是自己学的，不过接触得挺早。”他看了看仪表，“我们得回去了。”  
飞行器在空中划了一个弧形，向城堡飞了去。城堡在视野里越来越大，John忽然低笑了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“Finch……你的城堡原来就是finch(雀鸟)的形状啊。”  
魔法师看着城堡的正面，若有所思地说:“现在好像确实不那么明显了。”  
重重叠叠的建筑下面，被John认作船体的部分其实是雏鸟的形状，而那段阶梯就是它的尾巴。  
“它背的东西可太多了。”John说。  
Harold没说话，青年望过去，他撑着脸颊看着城堡，目光暗淡了下来。魔法师眨眨眼，从思绪里抽了出来，对身后的青年笑了笑:“以后我们就能开着它出门了，Reese先生。它还没有个名字呢。”  
“你有想法吗？”  
“嗯，'飞机'？”  
“……我敢说'机器'的名字也是你起的，是不是？”  
Harold从鼻子里哼了声:“那你的想法呢？”  
John想了想道，“'雨燕'(Swift)吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

08

Harold不确定自己听到的声音。他走出图书馆，那犬类呼哧呼哧的喘息声顿时清晰可闻了。  
向楼下望去，他看到了John Reese，还有一条体型可观的——狗。  
他不太清楚这到底是什么品种。John正揉着那条狗的头，而狗看起来很是享受。  
“Reese先生？”他不喜欢站在二楼冲人说话，但在楼下有一条大型犬的情况下就不一定了。  
“Finch！”青年笑着仰起脸，“来看看Bear。”  
看起来完全安全。Harold犹豫了下，走下楼梯:“你从哪里找到它的？”  
“我来的那天就遇到它了，不过后来进到城堡它就不见了。刚才在露台上找到的，它好像在城堡上面的建筑里逗留了一段时间。”  
“那很了不起。”也解释了为什么它会显得这么瘦，上面的房间全是迷惑性的迷宫。Harold站在那条狗的一步之外，后者停下了吃东西的动作，抬起头望着他，同时舔了舔嘴唇。  
魔法师看到了那一口森森白牙。  
John对它说了什么，它马上端坐起来，一动不动。“这是军犬，Finch。”青年转身道，“而且它只听的懂杜特语。”  
那是大洋另一边的一个面积不大的商业国度的语言。杜特人善于贸易，多在港口活动，而且在这边一般只用英语交流。很好，这片大陆上估计没别人能使唤得了这条狗了。  
“嗯，听起来挺让人放心的。”Harold深吸口气，“就让它待在客厅吧。”  
“我会给你写出它的命令表。”John说，“如果有人伤害你的话，它会咬断他的脖子。”  
Harold望着对方闪亮的眼神，把反对的句子吞了下去。  
大门被推开了，Shaw提着一只大箱子走了进来:“我得在这躲几天。”  
“出什么事了？”John问。  
“她又找到你了？”Harold难以置信地问。  
Shaw把箱子重重地放下:“对。”她盯着地板，仿佛要把那里烧出个洞似的，“又！”  
Harold深吸了口气，道:“好吧，我想一楼还有个房间。”  
Shaw低着头走进客厅，走到壁炉边，突然转过身大声说:“我没法理解这事儿！”她走向Harold，“我往屋子周围撒狼爪子烧的灰，我在每个窗口下面放镜子和羽毛，我他妈每次遇到她之后都拿白鲜从上到下洗一遍——为什么她还是会找到我？”  
魔法师刚打开房间的门，此时不得不回过头来说:“Groves小姐从来是个不拘于常规的人，或许有时候我们就得承认道高一尺魔高一丈。”  
“或许是你的防范技巧还不够高超呢？”  
Harold垂下手，从眼镜上方盯着她，她瞪了回去，但气势明显收敛了起来。“那封信。”魔法师终于开口，他的语气稳定却有些无力。  
“什么？”  
“Reese先生带来的信！你看完之后没有用白鲜洗手，是不是？”  
Shaw鼓起了腮帮，然后别开了脸。  
Harold看了看她，然后望向了城堡大门:“她会在那待一段时间，一个星期内谁也不能去茶城了。”  
那就是不能去蓝色的那一块了。John想。黄色表示的王城不能去，黑色扇形指向的地方也不能去，他现在出门只能到绿色扇形表示的荒野上了。  
“我的错。”Shaw干巴巴地说。

Shaw就这么住下了。这省却了很多通知她到位的时间，不过……食品补充的频率也提高了不少。John真是很好奇她那精瘦的小身板是怎么消耗掉那么多食物的，尤其就看起来除了处理号码她的爱好就是吃这一点而言。  
哦不，他出错了。  
Shaw还爱逗狗。  
她真的很喜欢Bear，见到它时眼睛都会放光。最了不起的是，她能把自己手里的食物让给Bear，以至于John会不得不代它拒绝掉一些不合适的食品。  
Harold还是对Bear保持着一定的距离。每次看到马犬咬坏的织物时，他都会带着痛苦的表情拎起因它的口水而湿漉漉的物品，费力地把它们复原。John觉得他这样很是好玩，所以有一天装作不在家，躲在楼上。Harold终于招架不住Bear殷切的目光下取来了牛肉，后者吃完后热情地舔了他的手。John看着他瞬间僵住的背部曲线，憋笑憋到了肋骨作痛。  
现在，Harold坐在壁炉边翻着本书，Bear卧在它特制的软垫上(别的垫子被咬坏太多次了，他们只好给它专门做了一个)，暂时相安无事了。Shaw走过来，揉了揉它的头:“出门走走吗？帅哥。”Bear呜咽了声，望向沙发上的魔法师。Harold抬起眼，对这种请示多半有点难为情，合起书用杜特语给了它许可。它兴奋地跳了起来，跟着Shaw跑了出去。  
“你的狗很通人性，Reese先生。”他说。  
John坐到了他对面的沙发上，“它自己也会做出判断的。”青年勾起了嘴角，“对善意和恶意。”  
魔法师扬扬眉。  
“荒野女巫和Shaw是怎么回事儿？”  
Harold举起的茶杯停住了。“嗯……我想她是在Shaw小姐身上找到了非同寻常的吸引力。”他说，“还有'机器'，因为她也是……杰出的火精灵。”  
“Groves小姐有她自己独特的价值观，她真正看中的东西不多，一旦看中……就会紧追不放。”  
“紧追不放……她对你也是这样啊。”John翘起了二郎腿，“她当时对我说的可是'代我向Harold问好'。”  
不是“机器”，也不是Shaw。  
Harold看着他，说:“这恐怕就是私人问题了，Reese先生。”  
打到墙上去了。John扁扁嘴，道:“你还打算让我接触号码吗？”  
“恐怕还得等一段时间。”  
John低笑了声。“是想让我多学点经验吗？”  
“我毫不怀疑你的能力，Reese先生。只是对于这件事，你不能接手得太快了。”Harold望望杯底的茶渣，“Shaw小姐当初也是过了很久才加入的。这份工作不需要你签生死状，但比刺客的工作要敏感得多。”  
John心下一沉。  
Harold抬起头，面容平静，却不再柔和:“我不认为通缉令有什么评判人的价值，但我得为其他人的安全负责。这不针对你个人，Reese先生，这只是必要的措施。不过我相信，现在的你，比起号码更好奇号码的来源。你还需要更多的时间。”魔法师站起身，“失陪了，我还有信件要拆看。”  
John盯着炉火，忽然说:“你说对我知道的足够救我了，那不全是真的，是不是？”  
Harold俯视着他。“但它们确实足够救你了，Reese先生。”他说。

09

“砰！”  
天阴沉着，细碎的雨点落在John身上，雨雾迷蒙之中，他又一次举起了手里的火枪，对远处的树干扣动了扳机。  
“你不怕爆膛吗？”身后传来缺乏起伏的声音。  
“我清理过枪膛了。”他说。  
Bear窜到他脚边磨蹭，细雨让他的毛耷拉了点，描出了丰满起来的肌肉轮廓。  
Shaw向他伸出手，他瞥了她一眼，把枪递给了她。“安妮女王手枪。”她说，一边从兜里掏出子弹放了进去，“Finch的收藏之一。”  
“在客厅找到的。没想到还能用。”John说。  
Shaw看了看远处的目标，举起枪便射击。他们听到了子弹打在树干上的闷响。  
“打得挺不错。”青年道，“你是怎么混进第五团的？”  
Shaw看了他一眼:“本来在卫队，找了个机会调过去了。”  
王城卫队的水准可比普通士兵高多了。  
“你没有号码吗？”John问。  
“下午来了一个，Finch去做了。”Shaw把枪还给他，“所以晚上咱们得出去吃。”  
Bear趴在John脚背上，那里先是湿漉漉的一片，很快又被它的体温捂热了。“你没法去港口，我没法去王城，所以我们是不是要在这密林边儿上找个饭馆？”  
“哼，你那哪里是去不了王城？穿上个斗篷带个胡子什么都解决了。”  
John低哼一声:“我做饭吧。”  
Shaw愣了一下，他转过身，Bear颠颠儿地跟在了身后。  
“你可别把锅烧糊了啊。”

茶壶空了。  
Harold下到厨房给茶壶加水，厨房的灯亮着，Shaw靠在流理台边，一手端着盘子，另一手拿着面包，正蘸着汤汁。他习惯性地跟她问了好，把茶壶烧上之后，魔法师望了一眼Shaw的盘子，有些犹豫地问:“Shaw小姐，你那是……剩饭吗？”  
Shaw嘴里全是面包，此刻猛地全咽了下去，转头喝了口水道:“这么说可太侮辱它了。”  
Harold歪歪头，她解释道:“这是Reese晚餐做多了的。你没回来，所以留下了。”  
魔法师“哦”了一声，依然有些放不下心地表示:“你可以把它热一热。”  
“懒得。”Shaw拿起叉子，“冷的也很好吃。”  
Harold扬扬眉，这话他自己可没听到过。靠在灶台边，他问:“Reese先生怎么样？”  
“你问我？”Shaw道，“我觉得没什么差别。”  
魔法师望着地板，沉默了下来。  
“你呢？”  
“比较顺利。”意识到这是个Shaw不常问的问题，Harold抬起头，“怎么了？”  
女人扁扁嘴:“很奇怪你怎么还会接王城的号码。”  
Harold望望她，然后转开了脸。水壶叫了起来，“机器”把它从火上移到一旁，无声地望着自己的主人。  
“我上次不也去救Reese先生了吗？”魔法师低声说，像是无力的抗议。  
“他不一样。”  
“Shaw。”“机器”轻声道。Shaw望望它，没再说话。  
Harold把开水倒进了茶壶里。“没关系。”他端起茶壶，低下头说，“我不会像上次一样了。晚安，你们俩。”

 

John看着面前的这张信纸，又看了一眼它藏身的《百年斯塔斯特普》，再次将这封信读了一遍。

亲爱的Finch先生:  
听闻令尊亡故，我感到非常遗憾。他是一位宽容、智慧、令人尊敬的人，同他发生的每一次交谈都令我深深受益。他的离去是我们所有人的损失，但我也希望你不要过于悲伤。  
正如我多次说过的，你在魔法上有着令人欣喜的天赋，但如果没有良师诱导，它们或许无法发挥全部的潜力。我完全体谅你对令尊的追思和哀伤，但我相信他也不希望你让自己的才能白白浪费。我曾多次向McKellen学院推荐过你，去年我升任导师，如果你愿意来此学习的话，我将会亲自教导你。  
再次表达我的遗憾。

你的，  
John Greer

Greer。他脑中顿时浮现出这样的形象:灰白的头发，布满皱纹的脸，苍老却遒劲，目光锐利得就像刀片，令人不敢与他对视。  
Harold竟然是他的门生？  
John拈着那封信，思量了一下，还是放回了原位。  
落款的日期在近三十年前。算到Greer和Harold父亲的交情，他们的关系或许比师生还要亲密。想带这里，他就感觉背后一阵发寒。  
“Reese少尉，这真是极不明智的行为。”Greer的声音干燥嘶哑，却显示着绝对的权力。  
他闭上了眼。如果他早点知道这人是强大的魔法师，就不会傻到用常规的方法去刺杀他。不过……他摇摇头，成功了也没有什么意义。  
John把那本书塞回了书架

 

10

肉汤在锅里慢吞吞地冒着泡。Shaw走过来尝了一勺，露出了被欺骗的表情。  
“还没加调料呢。”John望了她一眼，切青椒的动作没受到影响。  
“还要多久？”她问。  
“那是给午饭煮的，早饭是三明治。”他开始切黄瓜。  
Shaw从喉咙里发出一声抱怨，转身带着Bear出门了。  
煎培根的香气逸散在城堡里。Harold走出房间，往楼下望去，看到穿着白衬衫站在煎锅前的John，嘴角勾了起来。“早上好。”他走下楼说。  
“早上好。”青年给培根翻了个面，“能帮我把沙拉夹到面包里吗？”  
Harold点了点头，挽起袖子走到流理台旁。他取了新的勺子来尝菜，沙拉入口的一瞬间，John看到他的眉毛挑了一下。  
“这很不错。”Harold道，“真的，你在炊事班呆过吗？”  
山羊奶酪微酸的味道和青椒意外地相称，黄瓜带来了更清爽的口感，虽然配色单一了点，但这味道不输正牌的餐馆。  
“在一个布茨裔的战友家住过一段时间，学了几手。”John把培根夹到盘子里，端到他面前，“试试看？”  
薄薄的肉片泛着好看的金黄色，油量控制得正好——既保持了培根的水分也没有溢出在边缘。  
“我好像能理解Shaw小姐对你的盛誉了。 ”魔法师拿刀叉把培根卷起来，送到了嘴里。烫口而表皮发脆的肉片让他满意地咀嚼了片刻，然后道:“你要拿它来做三明治吗？会不会太暴殄天物了？”  
John歪了歪头:“还没想好，那就不用它了吧。”  
Harold点点头，仔细地把用过的餐具放到一边。John越过他的肩头，看着他把沙拉抹在面包上。他的动作流畅轻快，刚好让沙拉刚好固定在面包上而没有破坏蔬菜的形状。或许时间不紧张的时候，魔法师也会自己动手下厨吧。  
“你想要一个厨师吗，Finch？”  
魔法师回过头望向他，勾起嘴角:“当然，Reese先生。如果你愿意来拯救我们可怜的胃的话。”Harold把最后一块面包放下，垂下目光道，“你知道，魔法烹饪的菜总是差点味道的。我们是不是该把Shaw小姐叫回来了？”


	5. Chapter 5

11

男人撑在水池边看着镜子里的自己。浅灰色衬衣，紫红色蟒纹领带，铁锈红的马甲，配色很合适，但他眉间却笼着一层阴影。  
Harold深吸了口气，站直身子，习惯性地随手拿起装发胶的瓶子，倒了点抹在了头上。  
洗手间里传来一声低呼，几秒后，魔法师的声音从楼上传来，平静却带着点颤音:“Reese先生？”  
Harold走了出来，他看起来堪称光彩照人，但却拧着眉。“你有没有动过水池上的瓶子？”他问。  
John打量着他，一边开始考虑这个事儿。或许……他早上放回去的瓶子不是开始的那个？它们确实几乎一模一样。  
Harold瞪着他，却没有多少底气。John发现他的发色似乎变淡了点，变成了种……红棕色？  
这变化还没有停止。魔法师在他的目光下侧过了头，随即不自觉地拢了把自己的头发，然后带着更大的困扰回过了头。  
“或许……有吧。”John呆呆地望着他，那颜色越来越像是“机器”的外焰了。  
Harold看了眼纠下来的头发，哀嚎一声。“看在老天份儿上……”他低声说，“告诉我这是梦吧。”  
“我很抱歉，Finch，”John走过去，“你能不能试试复原魔法？”就像复原被Bear咬坏的靠垫那样。  
“如果我们能对自己施法的话……为什么我还要那该死的发胶呢？我直接让它们定型就可以了啊！”Harold绝望地说。  
“好吧，好吧，我们来找找办法。”青年努力让对方冷静下来，“你有没有黑色的染发剂？”  
“开什么玩笑Reese先生，我看起来是需要染发剂的人吗？”Harold按捺住怒火，他的音调转得都不自然了。  
“嗯……好吧……或许墨水可以起效？”  
魔法师瞪着他，但他突然笑了。  
“怎么了？”Harold大声问。  
“你的眉毛……”John强忍住笑，“我去拿镜子给你看——它们和你的头发一样红。”  
魔法师哀嚎了声，一屁股坐在了沙发上。他正发着愁，身后传来“砰”一声——Shaw回来了。“Finch？你不是要去参加酒会吗？”她绕到他面前，看到他的红眉毛时，居然噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“哦，拜托……”Harold把脸埋到手里。  
John把镜子递给了魔法师，他只看了一眼就把它拿开了。青年帮他梳理那被抓乱的头发，看到他发根都变成红色之后，John轻咳了一声:“Finch？”  
“嗯？”  
“它能用魔法复原吗？”  
“我说过我没法在自己身上施法了。”魔法师的声音沮丧无力。  
“但它可以，对吧？”John的手指穿过那火红的发丝，“为什么你不把咒语告诉我，让我试试呢？”  
Harold扭头看着他，似乎是想反驳，但迟疑了一刻，道:“或许这也是个办法。”  
坐在对面的Shaw扬了扬眉:“你认真的？”  
“为什么不？反正我也没时间再找另一个魔法师。”Harold坐直了身，“好吧，Reese先生，咒语是这样的，Reprofanion de learpo. ”  
“Reprofanion de leapo.”John低声重复了一遍，“好的，有什么别的要求吗？”  
“要碰着需要复原的东西。”  
John点点头，然后——  
“请别按着我的头。”  
好吧，目标是头发。他的手指穿过Harold的红发，它们被药水变得柔软，冰凉凉的滑过他指缝。“Reprofa——”Shaw一屁股坐在了对面，抱着一碗烤玉米片。“——nion de leapo.”他绷着脸念出来。  
没有反应。当然，怎么可能这么轻松。Shaw嚼起了玉米片，翘起二郎腿盯着他们。她的双眼弯了起来。  
“拜托，Reese先生，念咒语的时候千万别笑。”魔法师意识到了潜在的威胁。  
“当然，呃，Reprofanion de leapo.”他的音调变得有点怪。  
Shaw依然面无表情地往嘴里塞玉米片，但她的嘴绷得太紧了，咀嚼的动作都受到了影响。  
“Reprofani——”他的声音半途跑离了轨道，Shaw噗地一声笑了出来，这成了落在骆驼背上的最后一根稻草，John松开手大笑了起来。  
“哦……天哪……”Harold扶额，John伏在他的靠背上，笑得浑身发抖。  
“我就知道你坚持不下来！”Shaw一边笑一边说，“你的脸都抽开了！”  
“我才没想笑呢！是你坐在那里一直憋笑！”  
“那是因为我能看到Finch的红眉毛啊！”  
“你们俩……”魔法师苦恼地揉了把头发，“'机器'？帮我告诉Nathan不用等我了。我肯定得迟到了。”  
他望向Shaw，那张严肃的小脸第一次在他面前绽开笑颜，让他不由得勾起了嘴角。“两位，你们再笑下去我就得这么出门啦。”Harold提醒道。  
“好的，好的，我不笑了。”Shaw整理出平静的表情。  
“抱歉，Finch。”John清了清嗓子，重新拢住了魔法师的红发，“再试一次。Reprofanion de leapo.”  
“嗯，F是重音，Reese先生。Reprofanion，”Harold放慢语速念了一遍，“还有，'a'后面有颤音'r'，'arpo'。Reprofanion de learpo.”  
这听起来就像欧罗巴大陆的古语。John的指尖抚过颜色艳丽的发丝。像是那些穿着长袍的教士们对着圣坛吟诵的祷文。只是在Harold嘴里，它们更像是一种诗句。  
诗一般的语言。  
“Reprofanion de learpo.”  
咒语如同自然的语言般从他口中溜了出来。  
没有费力的咬字，没有对音调警惕的控制，这声音如他往常说话一样，低得像是耳语，气流却有着自己的棱角。  
指尖传来发麻的感觉。  
“它变过来了吗？”魔法师问Shaw。后者点了点头，瞪大眼睛看着面前的景象，似乎还没有反应过来。John望向手下的黑发，它们有些支棱着，手指梳理几下后，略微有了些整齐的形状。Harold扭过了头，蓝眼睛里带着分惊奇:“你学得太快了，Reese先生。”  
“嗯……”他俯下身，拇指轻触到魔法师的双眉，“或许我确实有点天分。Reprofanion de learpo.”  
Harold像是怕痒似的缩了一下，他捧住他的脸，看着那红眉飞快地变回了黑色。  
指尖的触感让他有点失神。他盯着那双蓝眼睛，掌心碰到了Harold的脸颊，不自觉地拢住了。  
“Reese先生。”他听到一个礼貌柔和的声音。  
心口一刺，某种冰凉的东西从那里流泻而下，冰冷了他的四肢百骸。  
“抱歉。”John收回手，垂下眼勉强一笑，“现在一切都复原了。”  
Harold打量着他，此时装作轻松地站起身:“你有没有想过学习魔法？”  
“怎么，你要收我为学徒吗？”John用开玩笑的语气说。  
“有什么不妥？”Harold拿起深灰色的外套，“又不是只有从McKellen毕业的才叫魔法师。”  
听到这个名字，John侧过头，Harold穿上了外套，注意到他的目光时微微一笑:“我的老师也说过，魔法不是靠人教出来的。”  
John突然觉得胃里一阵纠结。  
“我大概得到明早才能回来，如果有号码的话——”  
“知道啦，我会看着的。”Shaw说。  
“好吧。”Harold扬扬眉，“再见，Shaw小姐，”他望向John，迟疑了一下，“Reese先生。”  
小个子魔法师走出了通往荒野的门。

 

两个月前。  
“那，我下个月再来看你，好不好？”金发女人拉着他的手，笑嘻嘻地说。  
“Jess……”他心里一沉，“你不该老来看我。”  
“别担心，他们都以为我是来看Calcus姨妈的。”Jessica说，“她也会给咱们打掩护的。”  
他微一皱眉:“但是我下个月就不在这里了，我们要到别的镇上去。”  
“又要去前线了吗？”  
“不……伊萨尔斯。”他揉了揉鼻子，然后低声道，“Jess，我需要你待在安全的地方。我会给你写信，每天都会写，但你能不能待在代顿，别再出来冒险了？”  
女人望着他，问:“你是不是有什么没告诉我？Johnny，我能感觉得出来。”  
“Jess，别这样。我不能把所有事都告诉你，好吗？”他拉起她的手，在她中指上的指环上吻了一下。  
女人望着他，表情稍微缓和了些。“出去别逞强。”她说，“别又被支离破碎地送到我面前了。”  
他笑了。“嗯。”  
他抱了抱女人的肩膀，火车来了，咔嚓咔嚓的巨响和它喷出的黑烟打断了这分别的情景。他揽着Jessica的腰，留心给她拂去落在肩上的灰尘。  
“John？”女人从他怀里扭过头，“如果你说出来的话，我就会等你的。”  
他深吸了口气，揽紧了后者，“你不是已经在等着我了吗？”

移动城堡停在密林边上，从露台上能看到被月光照得闪闪发光的湖面，还有远处的山脉。  
夜风已经带上了冰冷的气息。  
身上的麻木还没有消除，John抬起手，磨得发亮的金属指环躺在他掌心。他看了它一会儿，又把它放回了胸口的口袋里。

 

 

12

 

“我还一直在想撒好的青蛙卵子怎么消失了。”男人的声音如耳语般，只在转音时变大了点。  
在刺耳的尖叫声中，他的声音依然清晰得让人绝望。  
“放我下来！”皮肤皱巴巴的地精在他指间挣扎，“该死的！你这个无礼的小人！你父母就是这么教你的吗！”  
“嗯……我父母可没教过我怎么当小偷。”John转开眼，揪着地精的一只脚把他在空中甩了一圈，那尖叫声顿时变得含混了，“或者你该解释一下，为什么我一天撒了三次的青蛙卵会全部消失？”  
“那和我有什么关系！我才不吃蛤蟆卵呢！”地精缓过神来，冲他吐起了口水。John扁扁嘴，把他一头塞到了浇花的水壶里，泡了一会儿提起来——“咳咳！咳！我会告诉Harold的！你给我——”他的头再次没进了水里。又过了一会儿，John提起地精：“改主意了吗？”  
这个棕色的小家伙已经没了脾气，但还是嘴硬道：“你会后悔的！”  
青年扬扬眉。  
“我觉得你没理解清楚这件事。”John说，“我抓到你毫不费力，留你在这完全是看Finch的面子，所以如果你不想被倒吊在食人花上面，就改改你的做法。”  
地精呜咽了一声。John勾起一个轻柔得如同刀片的笑容：“我保证会给你找到最佳的高度，让你恰好能挺身躲开它的嘴，或者……正好被它吃掉。相信我，你会练出很好的腹肌的。”  
十分钟后，John Reese心情很好地从二楼走了下来，准备继续看那本《缪尔达尔那一年》。走过窗前时，他看到了阳光灿烂的宁海路，开始思量要不要先出门散个步。毕竟对这个海港城市来说，这样的晴天很是难得。  
到底荒野女巫的事也过去快两个星期了。  
大门突然“砰”地一声被踢开了，黑烟涌了进来，紧接着，扎着低马尾的女人抱着什么冲了进来。“Reese？”她大声问道，急匆匆地把怀里的东西放下来。  
“怎么了，Shaw？”  
“Finch还在外面，快把他带回来！”  
外面传来一声巨响，建筑碎渣和粉尘被炸到了门厅里。  
空袭。  
John冲出了大门。漫天的烟尘里，他用袖子捂着口鼻，寻找着魔法师的踪迹。“Finch!”他呼唤道，回应他的是几条街外的另一声巨响。入目之处，尽是断壁残垣。尽管过去在巷战里看过这样的景象，他仍感到呼吸困难。“Finch！”他又叫了一声，然而眼前可能藏身空隙后面，都没有小个子魔法师的踪影。  
“Finch！Harold! ”他继续前行，炸弹在邻街落下，他扑倒在地，砖石碎块落在了他身上。他咳嗽着站起身，周围的碎石带着暗红的颜色。  
John把视线从那里抽开，但他的心已经在狂跳了。“Harold？你在哪？”他大喊道，没留意到自己的声音变得慌张起来。  
眼前闪过了什么，他追着那东西望过去，竟是一束浅绿的光线。  
“Finch？”他低呼一声，顺着光线追了过去。  
那是一段残破的砖墙，魔法师蜷缩在墙下面，满身尘土，抱着右臂。光线是从他右手的戒指上发出的。“Reese先生？”他茫然地抬起头，脸上有抹花了的灰尘痕迹，有些无措地看着John。  
炸弹又落在了不远处，Harold双肩一抖，缩得更紧了点。John冲过去，用后背挡住碎石，把他从地上扶了起来：“我们得快点离开这。”Harold吃痛地低哼了一声，他扭头望去，才发现魔法师的右臂被以一种不自然的角度抱在他胸前。他马上把着力点移到了对方的腰上，揽着他跑向城堡。  
他能感觉到Harold身体的颤抖，还有他尽管浑身颤抖但还是迈开步子来配合他速度的努力。又一颗炮弹落下，他抱着Harold扑倒在地，魔法师在烟尘里剧烈地咳嗽了起来。John捂住了他的口鼻，把他带到掩体后面。Harold还是咳个不停，此时他突然意识到自己手上也布满灰尘，忙从魔法师胸前扯出手绢，捂在对方嘴上。被过滤的空气让Harold好了一些，他喘着气，终于止住了咳。  
此时空袭变得猛烈了起来，爆炸的巨响如同滚滚惊雷，没有停歇。John倾过身把魔法师环在了自己和掩体中间，后者脸上被咳嗽激起的潮红还没有褪去，眼里还留有生理性的泪水。Harold抑制着胸腔里一阵阵抽搐般的运动，道：“我很抱歉，Ree——”John忽然按住了他左肩，他望着他，没说出后面的话。  
又是一颗炮弹落下，泥土像雨一样落了下来。  
“这么密集的攻击不会维持多久，”John努力压过轰鸣声道，“我们会回去的。现在——”他拉起魔法师，“走吧！”  
城堡的大门渐渐显现在烟尘里。没有了其他建筑的掩护，它单薄得有些诡异。大门在他们接近时主动打开了，最后几步几乎没什么真实感，然后——John意识到他们被冲击波掀到了门厅里。  
肩膀撞在了楼梯上，他下意识地收紧手臂，魔法师在他身上来了个软着陆，只是撞到伤臂痛呼了一声。  
砖石碎渣和灰尘在周围落下，Harold挣扎着站起，John坐在楼梯上，两人都是一身尘土狼狈不堪。  
Shaw听到声音跑了过来，看看他们，对Harold道：“他还活着，只是现在睡着了。”  
魔法师掸了掸身上的土，舒了口气说：“这一天够他受的。”  
也够你受的。John望着他抱在怀里的手臂，那明显是骨折了的样子。  
Harold俯身道：“谢谢你，Reese先生。或许你该去修整一下。”  
John拉住他的手站了起来，“你的手怎么办？”  
“Shaw小姐会帮我处理的。”  
青年不确定地看了面无表情的女人一眼，后者毫不理会他的怀疑，只朝自己的卧室扬了扬下巴：“如果你还有时间的话，号码在那。”  
John简单的清理了一下，走到了Shaw的房间里。  
毯子上有个小小的身体，他走过去，那是个褐发的男孩，脸上有些许擦伤，正蜷缩在毛毯上，睡得不是很安稳。他把毯子扯开裹在了男孩身上，后者微微动了一下，适应着终于到来的温暖。这男孩是Finch他们的号码？他从没想过小孩子也会面对死亡的威胁。也许这孩子不是唯一的号码，只是……唯一的幸存者。  
客厅那传来隐忍的痛呼声，他探出身去，Shaw已经给Harold的手臂复了位，此时正拿起一块夹板，准备给他固定手臂。John走过去把另一块夹板递给了她，然后是绷带。Shaw麻利地缠上绷带，收紧的时候Harold嘶了一声差点缩回了手，但Shaw经验丰富地抓住了他的手指，于是他五官扭曲地吃下了挣扎的苦果。  
“这次是突袭，否则‘机器’会提醒的。”Shaw把绷带挂在他颈上说。  
魔法师还没从疼痛里缓过神，此时心不在焉地点了点头，道：“是啊。”  
“那孩子怎么办？”她问。  
“家里没有多余的房间了，简易床还有一张不过……很难称得上舒服。”  
“那我回磨房街吧，或许可以找个新的房子来避开Root的跟踪。”Shaw收拾起了医疗箱。  
“不用——”魔法师想到了什么，双肩耷拉了下来，“嗯……或许确实得这样。”他瞟了眼自己吊在胸前的右臂，对她柔声道，“小心点。”  
Shaw点点头，站起身说：“交给你了，Reese。”  
Shaw走出了蓝色扇形指向的门。John把毛巾递给了Harold,后者把它捂在了脸上。  
“为什么这男孩是号码？”他坐在了对面的沙发上。  
“他父母是皮革商，和市政府有些联系，伤了别人的生意。我们解决了杀手，但这中间空袭就开始了。”Harold放下毛巾靠在沙发里，看起来很疲惫，“恐怕他……我明天会写信给一些熟人，看看他有什么亲戚，如果没有的话——他就是个孤儿了。”  
Harold脸上的灰尘被擦去了些，衬衫领口和上半截袖子上仍留着深色的痕迹。他用毛巾擦了擦耳后，带下来的灰尘告诉他这样的努力只是徒劳。  
“你该去休息一会儿，需要我帮忙吗？”John说。  
Harold愣了一下，道：“嗯……我应付得来。”他站起身，“今天真的很感谢你，Reese先生。”他用手背碰了碰青年的肩膀，“我很庆幸你在这儿。”  
John下意识地去抬手去捉对方的手，但举到一半就因突然的麻木停顿了下来。他试图转身，但每个关节都如同生锈般不听他使唤。Finch。他想呼唤，嗓子却打了结。  
等到这束缚终于消失时，魔法师已经离开了。

 

Harold再次醒来时已经是晚上，他在睡衣外披了件晨衣，虽然他不喜欢这样，但还好John不会介意他的衣冠不整。走下楼，他看到青年坐在沙发上，对面是被沙发靠背挡住的男孩，Bear卧在沙发旁，男孩正轻轻地揉着它的头。马犬难得的安静，在这生硬的抚摸下也没有抗议。  
“Finch。”John冲他点点头，对男孩道，“这是Harold，救了你的人。”  
男孩抬了抬眼皮，“嗯”了一声作为回应。他被简单地打理了一下，穿着有些宽大的外套，脚下是一双不合比例的拖鞋。  
“你好，Alan。”Harold走到他面前，蹲下身道，“你不用回应我，我只是想让你知道，你在这里是安全的。”  
男孩扬起了脸，看了他一会儿，又垂下头来。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”John问。  
“比起下午那会儿好多了。”Harold看着单人沙发，右手手指无力地动了一下，只好俯身对它低声说，“你介意变个形吗？就像上次聚会那样？”  
沙发颤抖了一下，猛地伸长了一倍。“谢天谢地。”魔法师松了口气，在新空出的地方坐了下来。  
“手臂恢复前你都没法施法了。”  
“没法空手施法。我明天得去找找我的魔杖，或许在储藏间里……”Harold无力地摆了摆手，“但我已经快十年没有见过它了。”  
青年望着他，他的头发睡乱了点，和随意披在肩头的暗红色晨衣一起，带出了分难得的生活气息。  
“Shaw小姐有消息了吗？”魔法师问。  
“晚饭时来过，已经找到新的住所了。”顺便带走了一整盘海鲜沙拉。  
“那就好。”Harold道，“希望这次荒野女巫不会那么轻易地找上门来。”他舔了舔干燥的下唇。  
John站起身：“我去弄点喝的。”  
“谢谢，Reese先生。”Harold回过头，发现男孩抬起了头，正望着他。  
“你是个魔法师？”他问。  
“是的。”  
“那为什么……你不能把炸弹都变没呢？”  
Harold愣了一下，对面，男孩的眼神澄澈得吓人，没有尖锐的指责，却已经让他如芒在背。  
“因为我是个……不太中用的魔法师。”说完，他自嘲地笑笑，但这没有缓解气氛。  
男孩望着他——与其说是望，不如说是瞪，只是这看似凶悍的目光之后，有液体在他眼里打转。“所以你是个没用的魔法师咯。”男孩的声音有点低哑。  
John的动作顿住了，他抬起眼，Harold倾着上身看着男孩，面容依然和缓，眉间却蒙上了一层阴影。“是的，”他听到他柔和冷静的声音这么说，“我很抱歉。”  
男孩腾地站了起来，胡乱地抹了两把脸，跑进了卧室里。Bear追他到门口，被关上的房门挡在了外面。  
魔法师直起身，一言不发地坐在沙发边上。John把水杯递给他，在他身边坐下。  
“他是伤心过头了，别听他的。”青年说。  
Harold低头看着杯子，喉结上下动了动，道：“谢谢，Reese先生。”  
“为什么要说那种话？”  
“什么？”  
“不中用什么的。”  
魔法师避开了他的视线，晃了晃那杯水，说：“你觉得我该怎么说，Reese先生？”  
青年没说话，他继续道：“这么说吗？‘我是个很厉害的魔法师，但就连我也没法阻止你们头上落下的炮弹’？”他微微扬起眉，但目光依然垂在地上，就好像他也不相信那句话所表达的自己一样。  
“伊萨尔斯之前，没人知道战线会开到平民头上来。”Harold忽然说。  
John感觉心里一阵抽痛。  
“飞艇只是运输工具，在上面士兵们拿着气动步枪互射——跟普通人没什么关系。”Harold喝了一口水，“直到它们装上了炮弹。”  
“我听说当‘飞翔的荷兰人号’飞过天空的时候，人们甚至没有逃跑的打算。等到空袭开始的时候，他们挤成一团，根本没有逃生的机会。”Harold停顿了一下，“从那开始，战争就不局限于边境的那一长条地方了。只要在飞艇的最大航程内，就有被空袭的可能。不，Reese先生，谁也没法阻止这种事。让一个人接受这个事实太残酷了。”  
John艰难地收回思绪。他望向身边的人，魔法师面容暗淡，仍没有抬起视线。“我们或许真的是一群无能的魔法师，面对这种事情，一点办法都没有。”他低声说。  
John抬手抚在Harold后背上，沉默了一会儿，道：“但我们还能救别的人。没有多少人不过……”他侧侧头，“总比不救要好。”  
有什么东西从他胸口流下来了。冰凉的，液体一般的感觉。他的身体僵住了，原先想说的话也没说出口。  
Harold深吸一口气，与他对上了视线。他蹙着眉，但还是露出了一个笑容：“谢谢。”  
眉间的细纹和眼尾的纹路，在这么近的地方才第一次看到。John心底微微一动，更多的冰凉也流了出来。  
该死的荒野女巫。  
“我想你需要帮手。”John必须绷紧精神才能吐出这句话。Harold愣了一下，眉间的纹路终于舒展了。“是的，Reese先生。”他说，“欢迎加入。”  
魔法师的笑影让John觉得自己的心脏都要被诅咒的力量冻住了。  
“真是很难想象……你会和Greer有关系。”满身的寒冷中，John无意识地说漏了嘴。  
“什么？”Harold睁大眼，“Greer——什么？”  
“我以为——你是他的学生。”他顿住了，因为魔法师的面孔凝固了，那双蓝眼睛第一次流露出了可以称之为冰冷的神色。“不，Reese先生，你完全搞错了。”这句话的语气并不强烈，但John捕捉到了那一丝紧绷的情绪。魔法师靠回沙发，然后忍不住似的直起身问：“为什么你会这么想？”  
他看起来就像是受了侮辱。  
“我很抱歉，Finch。我在图书馆看到了他写给你的信。”  
Harold把自己扔回沙发靠背上，左手扶住前额。“不，Reese先生，我没有答应他。”他叹了口气道，“那封信完全是他自己的意思，我——”他垂下手，“所以一直以来你都以为我是他的学生？”  
“嗯。”注意到他的注视，John移开了视线。  
“考虑到是他让你在王城无处存身，我真该庆幸你没有对我下杀手。”Harold道。  
如果你和他相像的话，我早就下手了。John想。“所以你们，”他清了清嗓子，“究竟是？”  
“他在我爸这买了几本书，又拜托他给他找了很多罕见的孤本。后来为了还他的人情，才推荐我到McKellen上学。”Harold看起来不太想讨论这个话题，“但我父亲早就对我提醒过他，所以我选了别的导师。”他停了下来，然后继续道，“这多少伤了他的自尊，但确实是正确的选择。”  
John点点头，道：“所以……这就是你不去王城的原因？”  
Greer正在王城担任王国的大魔法师。  
魔法师惊讶地转过头：“你是怎么——？”  
“号码。前四位是地址，你几乎从来不接王城的号码，尽管那里的号码是最多的。”  
“我感到刮目相看了，Reese先生。”Harold侧身道，“或许我该给号码加密。”  
“但你救了我，为什么？”他问。  
Harold望着他，目光毫无隐藏，但有一份不确定。“我没法描述这种感觉，但是……我很庆幸我去了。”  
有种温暖的东西在心底升起，他勾起嘴角，但这个表情被胸口倾泻而出的冰冷破坏了。他的表情一定是变形得太厉害了，Harold倾过身来，握住了他的手。“别被它带着走，Reese先生。”手背上传来的温暖让他晃了下神，他抬起脸，魔法师的蓝眼睛盯着他，他看着对方，那蓝色……像是晴空下的大海，或者翠鸟的羽毛……  
冰冷退去了。

 

铁锹的声音。湿冷松散的土落在了身上。  
John睁开眼，揽紧了身边的人。  
泥土落在他手臂上，有一点滑下来落在了那个人脸上。他拂去那些土，在对方额上落下一个吻，然后与他额头相贴，鼻尖蹭在他脸上。那个人还带着些微的温度，揽在怀里时，触感依然柔软舒适。  
泥土湿冷芳香的气息笼罩了他们。


	6. Chapter 6

13

叩门声。“我可以进来吗？”礼貌的男声。  
Alan在床上翻了个身，揉了揉哭过之后格外干涩的眼睛。他看着房门，犹豫了一下，道：“可以。”  
门被推开了，带着金属边眼镜的中年绅士站在门边，右手上缠着绷带。“你想吃点东西吗？”他问，“我想现在还算早饭的时间。”  
男孩盯着他手上的绷带，然后是温和的表情，咬了下下唇。“好啊。”他说。  
上午日光强烈，客厅里非常明亮，几乎到了有些刺眼的地步。男孩揉着眼睛坐在餐桌旁，看着魔法师把装着三明治的盘子放到面前。  
三明治看起来很不错。他拿起来咬了一口，鳄梨醇厚的味道和青椒奇妙地调和了起来。Harold把牛奶放到他手边，在他侧面的位置坐了下来。“味道很不错吧？”男人说，“是Reese先生做的。”  
是那个话不多的高个子男人。他想着，点了点头。  
“昨晚睡得还好吗？我让‘机器’把壁炉烧旺了些，不过你那个房间可能还是会有些冷。”男人抿着唇扬了扬眉。  
“还好。”Alan咀嚼掉嘴里的食物，谨慎地回答。  
“那就好。我会试着在二楼整理出一个房间来，更暖和的那种。”  
男孩看着男人，犹豫了一会儿，喝了口牛奶道：“我可以住在这？”  
Harold望着男孩，后者眼里的不确定和担忧让他心里一痛。“当然，Alan，多久都可以。”他装作轻松地说，“你还没见过‘机器’吧？很抱歉她一般不能和陌生人说话，但现在应该可以了。”魔法师侧了侧身，“机器”出现在男孩的视野里，她招了招自己的小手，露出了又是开心又是怜爱的表情。“嗨~”她这么说道，有些乐于看到男孩眼里的惊讶。  
“她居然有眼睛！”  
“是脸啦！亲爱的！”火苗大声说。  
“‘机器’是火精灵哦。”魔法师解释道，“和我们一样是有生命的。”  
男孩把最后一块三明治塞到嘴里，跳下椅子跑到了灶台前，他和“机器”打量着彼此，一个朝左歪头，另一个就跟了上去，就像照镜子一样。“她眼睛好大啊！”男孩感叹道。  
魔法师扬了扬眉，想到这张脸的出处，不由露出了个哭笑不得的表情。  
“你有个漂亮的额头呢，甜心。”  
“我以为它太大了呢。”男孩摸摸自己的额头，“Trillin小姐老说我傻头傻脑的。”  
说完后他愣住了，忽然想到了家庭教师和父母都在空袭中死去的事实。  
“嗯……我想我们可以看看你的脑瓜究竟好不好用。”Harold站起身，“愿意陪我看看温室的植物吗？我有种寄生虫和地精泛滥成灾的预感。”  
男孩还是愣在那里，魔法师按住了他的右肩，蹲了下来。Alan望过去，那双蓝眼睛里有种洞悉的敏锐，但更多的是温和的鼓励：“来吧，你会喜欢他们的。”

“他真是欺人太甚！”  
皱巴巴的小家伙站在花池旁，理直气壮地控诉着。  
“他把我抓在手里甩，把我泡在水里，还威胁说要把我吊在食人花上！”地精抱起了手臂，“我才没有偷他的蛤蟆卵呢！我们家三代都是好花匠！”  
魔法师没说话，侧着头盯着他，然后俯下身：“这让我想到，自从三个月前你出现在这里开始，我的缬草就没长过。”地精脸色一白，他微微勾起嘴角，“看起来终于有人能治得了你了，Woodom先生。”  
地精气鼓鼓地看着他，最后终于一耸肩，跳到了花池里，Alan看着他的小脚丫消失在了在花叶之间。“我建议你试着当个你所说的称职的花匠，”Harold说，“在下次Reese先生找到你之前。”  
他们都听见了地精使劲踏地板、结果跺疼了自己的一声呻吟。男孩笑了。  
魔法师扁扁嘴：“我想他会想通的，有些事对于地精来说，理解起来需要不少时间。”  
“他可真蠢。”Alan早就从中权衡出了利弊。  
“你没法苛求别人和你一模一样。”Harold道，“既然他偷了懒，我们就得把杂草拔一拔了。”

从松软的泥土里拔出草根不算困难，透过玻璃照下来的阳光让后背有些发烫。又拔出一根草叶，Alan忽然问：“会魔法的人……是不是会活很久？”  
“嗯？”Harold直起腰，“为什么这么问？”  
“有些女巫能活好几百年呢。”  
“唔……就我所知没有用魔法延长寿命的人，林间的精灵倒是出了名的长寿。”魔法师拍了拍裤子上的土，拿起装杂草的篮子，男孩望着脚边的水仙，不知道在想什么。  
“你说……我和爸爸妈妈……死后还会再见吗？”男孩小声问。他扬起头，用不安又带着某些期待的目光看着魔法师。  
Harold勉强勾起嘴角：“可能会吧。”他放下篮子，犹豫了下，蹲下身对男孩道：“你知道，（他别开目光）你离那里可能还有很远的距离呢。”  
男孩垂着头望着他，他沉吟了一刻，回望过来道：“我第一次知道人会死去的时候被吓坏了，而且那个人是我父亲。我母亲去得很早，所以他是我唯一的亲人。”魔法师深吸了口气，“我花了……很长一段时间来接受这件事情。到最后我终于明白了这件事:他不会回来了，但我还在。”  
男孩此时不解地蹙起眉。Harold想了下，说:“就像，你种了棵树，等你去世之后，它可能还会在那，枝繁叶茂或者歪着脖子——它会显示出你在它身上下的苦心。我们就是父母种下的树，如果我们长得好的话，路过的人或许会想到照料这棵树的人是个怎样勤劳…美好的人。”  
男孩眨了眨眼，问:“我爸妈……他们不会回来了，是吗？”  
“是的。”Harold尽力平静地说。  
Alan吸了口气:“但他们才是最棒的花匠。”  
“当然。”  
“我会让别人知道的。”男孩仰起头，“我会长成最棒的树。”  
Harold看看他，拍拍他单薄的肩膀:“你会的。”

“Harold？”  
“嗯？”魔法师拉展了软尺，嘴里叼着只铅笔，软尺的另一头被Alan按着。  
“John去哪了呢？”  
“他去救……像你这样的人了。”Harold记下了尺码。  
“所以会有别的小孩来么？”  
“嗯……我说不准。今天他们去救的似乎是一位女士。”Reese先生的第一个号码？他想着，慢下了手下的动作，但愿一切顺利。

John趴在房梁上。他感觉糟透了。  
Shaw还在试图和那个不知身处什么环境的男人沟通，但是个人都能看出她绷紧的手臂线条。拜托，他在心里对那个男人说，你再不走就要挨揍啦。  
最主要的，他自己的后背也酸得要命。John不确定那一拳会不会是自己挥出的。  
好在，那个男人终于离开了。John从房梁上跳了下来，几乎是同时，屋角的杂物堆里跳出了两个人。  
“交货的？”这两个人问。  
Shaw和John对视一眼，两人同时向上翻了个白眼。女人伸手把两个毒贩的头撞在了一起。  
在骂骂咧咧的背景里，John开了口:“或许你们能说说Gale小姐的去向？”

“你还有对别的亲戚的印象吗？”魔法师停下笔，问身边的男孩。Alan摇了摇头，然后问:“你要把这些纸寄出去吗？”  
他看着明显是歪七扭八的字迹，Harold用左手捉笔，能画出字母的外形已经很不容易了。  
“不，嗯……我想Reese先生可以帮我这个忙。”  
“我爸爸的保镖可不会帮他写信。”  
“Reese先生不是保镖……他是任务执行人。”  
男孩露出不解的表情。  
“就像……你父亲的代理商……如果你父亲遇到了麻烦，他们可以帮忙维持他的生意。”  
“哦！看来Harold你遇到了麻烦了啊。”  
“嗯……道理倒是不错……但是我的手好了之后Reese先生也会继续工作的。”  
“所以他和你干一份工作咯？但你是头？”  
“大体说来是——”  
“就像我妈妈一样，她也帮我爸爸打理生意。”  
Harold愣了下，不知道该笑还是别的什么。  
“我们能请别的人的，但是爸爸说由家人来做的话更安全。”男孩把手肘撑在写字台上，“Harold还有别的亲人吗？”  
魔法师摇了摇头。男孩瞪大眼，随即说:“我很抱歉……”  
“没关系。很久以前就是这样了。”Harold放下了笔，“一起出去吃点东西？”

“Reese，”Shaw举着火枪，“你觉得我们的号码是哪个？”  
面前是两个长得一模一样的女人。  
John摸了摸下巴:“或许两个都是？”  
他不幸说中了。  
一个钟头后，他们各骑一匹马在戈壁上奔驰，后面的子弹不时打在马蹄附近。各带一个金发美人，John和一身短打的Shaw就像两个私奔的朋友。在躲避射击的间隙，John道:“下一个隘口转？”  
“左拐左拐！快快快！”  
马在地上差点打了滑。  
“我更希望你早点说。”John惊险地稳住坐骑，道。  
“我也想。”Shaw回头，“但我们他妈之前好像用的是毒贩自己的路线！”  
“……”

Alan切着自己的乳酪洋葱牛肉馅饼，Harold的是已经切好的，他看着男孩娴熟的动作，满意地叉起了自己的食物。  
天气很不错。坐在窗边的位置，阳光舔在窗台上，Bear卧在他们脚边，眼巴巴地看着端着盘子的侍者从面前走来走去。  
“我真的不能喂他吗？”男孩看着狗狗黑溜溜的眼睛，再一次发问。  
“很遗憾，不可以。它有固定的进食时间，如果打乱的话可能会不舒服的。”  
“嗯——”男孩的眉毛垂了下来。  
“你可以晚上喂它。”  
“嗯！”

“行了！不要再缠了。”Shaw说。  
John看了她一眼，手下灵活地把绷带打了个结。“嫌疑人，嗯？”他说，“或许这个号码里应该说清楚她们是受害者还是加害者。”  
“问过同样的问题，”Shaw站起身，小心地把重心移到伤腿上，“但是没用，我们只能防着他们在背后捅刀子了。”  
她站直了，看着对面的男人，“陆军七团？”她冷哼一声，“你是'影子'的一员吧？”  
John歪歪头，被她看穿不算什么惊异的事。“以前是。”  
Shaw扬扬下巴:“你干了什么被赶出来了？”  
“谁说我被赶出来了？”男人转过身，“他们以为我死了。”  
女人跟在他后面:“故意的？”  
“嗯。”John说，“你呢？怎么从前线下来的？”  
Shaw的脸一绿。  
“荒野女巫？”  
“哼。还有Finch。”

“Harold？这个词是什么意思？”  
“'典型的'。”  
“典型是什么意思？”  
“就是……很有一个群体的特色。比如说，你就是个典型的9岁男孩，Bear是一条典型的军犬。”  
“那你就是个典型的魔法师啦！而'机器'就是典型的火精灵！”  
“你该说得再详细一点，”火苗立了起来，“比如'典型的聪明优秀善解人意的火精灵'。”  
“加那么多定语可就不'典型'了哦。”魔法师说，“况且你也不是典型的火精灵嘛。”  
“为什么？”Alan问。  
Harold扬扬眉:“因为她是个特别的火精灵。”  
“机器”的火苗上下颤了颤。她很得意。  
“能帮我写几封信吗？”魔法师问，“我担心Reese先生回来就太晚了。”

“'……祝一切顺利。你的Harold Wren。'很好。”  
城堡大门开了，John和Shaw走了进来。他愣了一下。  
“机器”一本正经地抱着手臂，面前的羽毛笔正凭空在一张信纸上书写着。他进来的时候，羽毛笔正龙飞凤舞地署着名。  
“嗨，Reese先生，Shaw小姐。今天顺利吗？”  
“John！”男孩从壁炉前一蹦一跳地跑了过来，走到前面才补充上一句，“还有Shaw。”  
“你那是什么语气啊小鬼？”Shaw黑着脸看他。  
“还不错，我没想到大门会把我们放到西部去。”John走进来，身上蒙着一层金色的沙粒。  
“我们收到的可是王国全境的号码。”Harold勾起嘴角，“Shaw小姐的腿是——”  
“皮肉伤。”女人摆了摆手，“晚上吃什么？”  
“出去吃吧。”Harold说，“等我写完这几封信。哦，'机器'……”他拿起写好的信纸说，“他们不会相信这是我写的，这字太好看了。”  
“他们知道这是代笔啦。”“机器”说，“给裁缝的我自己写就好了，你们去吃饭吧。对了——”她扬起小脸，“给我带一个羊排~”  
John:你真的吃得了？  
Shaw:她能尝到味道。不过估计吃的都被她烧成灰了。  
“机器”:我是真的吃了的！  
John:你不是只吃木柴？  
Harold:她是杂食精灵。  
Alan:像老鼠那样吗？  
John:所以说她真的有胃？  
“机器”:当然！  
Harold:这个……  
Shaw:我们到底还去不去吃饭了！  
“机器”:……  
Harold:……  
Alan:……  
John:走吧，无底洞女士。

 

 

 

14

 

“或许再靠右一点儿。”Harold说。  
环境是堪称暗无天日的储物室，Reese想不清楚，为什么整个城堡可以宽敞华丽成那个样子，储物室确实这么狭小逼仄。‘好了，我找到了。‘他说，一边把一个精致的桃木盒子取了下来。  
‘小心，Reese先生。‘Harold心惊胆战地看着他在梯子上腾挪。  
‘没事的，Finch。‘他打开了盒子，令人失望的是，这里面依然没有Finch的魔杖。  
客厅里传来了叮叮叮叮的警报声。‘哦，真是时候。‘Harold抱怨一声，走了出去。  
'又一个号码？'Reese跳下梯子，‘机器‘已经在报关于个人活动范围的数字了。  
最后报出的字母是D，好极了，“机器”建议他们派两个人去。  
Harold的双肩微微耷了下来。“我去给Shaw小姐送信，或许——”他的语气显得很是平静。对，“显得”。John碰了碰他的肩膀，“回来之后继续帮你找。”  
魔法师扬了扬眉，“相信我，Reese先生，没人舍得让奔波了一天的你们继续打杂的。快去吧。”  
John扁扁嘴，假装没有听出那微微的无奈，心想就是半夜摸进储藏室也要把那根神奇的小木棍儿找出来。他拧动城堡大门的把手，打开门的瞬间，一股阴冷的气息从中蔓出。  
那根魔杖是枣木的，里面嵌了一片狮鹫的喙。他笑了一下，这跟魔杖该不会也能自己说话吧？

”你说过这很危险的，Harold。”男孩清澈的声音从储藏室门口传来。Harold把手里的卷轴放在膝盖上，无奈地扭过头。“嗨，Alan。”他说，“我想你应该——”  
“溜好了Bear？当然！”男孩走了进来，马犬跟在他后面，好奇地对这个从没进来过的房间闻闻嗅嗅。  
“但你还没告诉我为什么你会站在木箱子和板凳上面。” Alan补充道。

“我想尽快找到我的魔杖，”Harold叹了口气，“所以这是非常措施。”  
“你把它放在哪了？”  
“遗憾的是，我也不知道。”魔法师垂下头，“太久没用过了。”  
“我可以帮你。”  
“谢谢，Alan，不过你最好——”Harold顿了一下，“慢着，这个好像是——”他摸到了一个木柄，手感好得让人欢呼雀跃，不过......似乎太粗了些。  
“天哪，”他听到男孩抽气的声音，“那个是鱼竿吗？”  
魔法师扭过头，Alan正捂着嘴，一脸不可思议地看着他。“真的？钓竿？”他点了点头，男孩眼里的光更明亮了。“那我可以——如果你不介意的话——”  
Haorld把那东西抽了出来，的确是鱼竿，储藏的时候保养得不错，现在触感还很光滑稳重。  
“嗯，没问题，不过——”他望向男孩，后者眼里满满的向往的光让他马上改口，差点咬到了自己的舌头，“但我...我们得准备一下。”  
男孩欢呼了一声，“我们需要什么？我去取！”  
“哦——”Harold歪歪头，“你可以帮我们带上水，问问‘机器‘水瓶在哪里。哦还有，去温室拿几个小号的铲子，或许你会想堆沙堡什么的。”  
男孩和狗兴奋地跑了出去。

 

“为什么对钓鱼这么感兴趣？”买鱼食的间隙，Harlold问。  
“我外公带我钓过鱼，超级棒，他就住在一个湖边，湖里有好多鲤鱼。不过我也就钓过那么一次。”男孩说，“我的家教不敢带我去水边玩，她怕我会掉下去，她不会游泳。你会游泳吗，Harold?”  
“会一点。”魔法师耸耸肩，“我能体会你的家教的难处，尽管你看起来不像个能淹死自己的人。”  
“真的吗？”男孩堵在了他面前，他侧过头，“我想你知道你的生命的价值，Alan。你会保护好自己的，对吗？”  
男孩脸上露出了笑容。“当然。”他说，“不过，Harold，我们快走吧，我怕小鱼会回家呢......”

Harold开始明白Alan的”钓鱼”是怎么一回事了。  
“Harold......”男孩无精打采地说，”小鱼们没有回家，对吧？”  
H望着微波起伏的海面，多云的天气，气温不算低，光线也很充足－－对于钓鱼来说很难说是不好的环境。”或许它们还在等，看看这是不是狡猾的人类的诱饵。”他说。  
“它们有那么聪明吗？”男孩怀疑地说。  
“或许吧。”他说，意识到鱼竿对于男孩来说太沉了，”我帮你扶一会儿吧？你可以帮忙看看海水的状态。”  
男孩摇了摇头。”我再等等。”

“所以......我们能留下它吗？”男孩站在Harold身旁，满怀期待地问。  
魔法师放下那条小鱼：“刚好满足限定的长度。把它放到鱼筐里吧。”  
“太好了！”男孩试图举起双手，但他的手臂酸得让他皱起了脸。Harold笑了：“你太累了，去玩一会儿吧。”  
“可是……我们说不定还能钓到鱼呢。”男孩说。  
“我帮你看着，杆子抖的时候你来把它收起来，怎么样？”  
Alan想了想，点了点头：“那就交给你啦，Harold。”

“Harold!”男孩从堤岸下面跑了上来，“这是什么？”  
他小小的手掌里，是一个淡褐色的、线条柔美的扇形。“这是文蛤。”魔法师拿起来看了看，“个头不小，从沙里挖出来的？”  
男孩摇摇头：“海水把它从沙子下面冲出来了。”  
“你要是挖的话，还有不少呢。这个可以吃的。”  
“真的？我们可以带回去吃吗？怎么吃呢？”  
“要看你挖到多少了，可以做沙拉，炖汤……也可以做海鲜面。”魔法师拿着那只蛤蜊，”不过如果你想吃的话，我们也可以去买。“  
“不用买的，我去挖。”男孩放下这句话又跑下了堤岸。Bear看着他的背影，卧在魔法师脚边发出低低的呜呜声。  
“Gaan。”Harold拍拍它的后背，马犬兴高采烈地冲了出去。Harold看着它踏起白色的水花，然后扑到了惊喜的男孩腿上。他勾起嘴角，又打量起了粉褐色的蛤蜊。  
曾经在一个布茨人家住过，Reese先生曾那么说。  
但愿自己不会是班门弄斧了。

厨房里是意大利宽面的清香。辣椒切成了不规则的菱形，大蒜被拍扁以利于烹饪，洗净的欧芹摆在案板上，带出一抹令人观之悦目的鲜绿。  
“我们要不要再给蛤蜊换次水？”Alan窜到了流理台前。  
魔法师被打断了思绪：“唔，我想换三次水已经足够了。几点了？”再过一会儿面就会软塌下来了。  
“七点半。”“机器”说。  
Harold缓缓眨了下眼，“嗯，或许我们得先——”  
城堡大门被推开了。“John！Shaw!”男孩高叫着冲了过去，“猜猜我们今天做了什么？”  
黑发男人脱下外套，冲他歪歪头：“听写了生字？Harold给你读书了？”  
“我知道。”Shaw从他们身边走过去，“他肯定吃光了昨天下午买的曲奇。”  
“才不呢！”男孩鼓起脸，“我们去海边钓鱼啦！我挖了超~级多的蛤蜊，Harold要拿来做晚饭呢！”  
John微微瞪大眼，抬起头，魔法师盛出了面，此时回过身来，冲他微微一笑：“意外么？”  
他穿了件灰褐色的西装马甲，配一条枣红色的领带，裹着右臂的三角巾是红棕色的，双层纺织的螺旋花纹泛着丝丝缕缕的浅红色。  
“是的。”他走过去，看到了那些切得奇形怪状的辣椒，嘴角不自觉地勾了起来。  
“我想右手的伤能给我这糟糕的刀工找个好理由。”魔法师耸耸肩，侧开身，John看到他淡色的睫毛微垂着，然后忽然扬了起来，那双青色的眼睛对男人弯了起来。“但愿你们不挑剔卖相。”  
“嗯——”John反应了一下，“我们不会介意的。”  
“哦，真的有不少贝。”Shaw不知什么时候走到了流理台前。  
“都是Alan挖的。Shaw小姐——”魔法师的音调沉了下来，Shaw继续把生海虹倒到嘴里，一边嚼一边说：“它’可以‘这么吃，Finch。你不知道自己究竟错过了什么。”  
Harold无奈地看着她又取了几个贝类，走到客厅去吃了。“Burns先生怎么样了，Reese先生？”他问，把锅架到了火上。  
“他受了些惊吓，不过完整无缺地回到家里去了。我想他以后不会借高利贷了。”  
橄榄油和辣椒下了锅，辛香的气息让两个人都深吸了口气。  
“或许只有这样的经历才能让他看清借贷的本质。”贝类被扔下了锅，然后是盐。  
John把白葡萄酒递了过去，倒好酒后，Harold盖上了锅盖。  
“我还以为见不到你亲手下厨了呢。”John说。  
“为什么这么想？”  
John摇了摇头，掀起锅盖，锅里的干白蒸腾着，有些贝类已经开了口，露出诱人的白肉。他用锅铲拨了拨它们，接过魔法师递来的胡椒瓶往里面撒了一些。他就着锅铲的边尝了一口汤汁，酒精还没蒸发完，但贝类的清甜已经浸到了汁里，辣椒和大蒜给这道菜勾勒了轮廓，辛香却不喧宾夺主。  
他侧过头，Harold问:“怎么样？”  
“好像确实比魔法烹饪……有不一样的味道。地中海风味，是吗？”  
魔法师眼里一亮:“我没指望能做出这种效果。”  
“但是很不错，Finch，你或许该试着多做一些。”  
“你过奖了，Reese先生，我想这是食材新鲜的缘故。”  
“或许能再加点——哦，谢谢。”John把欧芹扔进了锅里，属于香芹的特别香气散逸了出来。他搅拌着锅里的食物，忽然停顿了下来。这东西……  
“Finch？”  
Harold望向他。  
“你准备怎么吃这个？”他舀起一个花蛤，侧身望向魔法师。  
Harold看着它，微微张开嘴，好像刚刚意识到这个问题。  
“嗯我……或许…用叉子。”  
用叉子！看着整整一锅的壳类，他捂住了额头。  
John看着他，他那啄木鸟翎一样的黑发在指间支棱着，带上了更浓的挫败意味。John忽然想揉一揉他的顶发，但是他收起了手，强装镇定地离开了。

盘子被端上了餐桌。Alan看到自己的劳动成果惊喜地高呼一声，Shaw满意地卷起色泽鲜亮的面条，Harold盯着自己那只餐叉，第28次在脑中演练从贝壳里撬出肉的程序。  
餐盘被放在了他面前。  
“哇哦，那个——”  
“Reese——？”  
Alan和Shaw同时开口，一个惊讶一个还多了分威胁的意思。  
Harold抬起头。面前是浇了闪闪发光的汤汁的意大利面，青绿的欧芹，深红的辣椒段，还有——微微焦黄、如同珍珠一般排列在盘子一侧的贝肉。  
他的脸腾地热了起来。  
“我想我们不能亏待我们的大厨。”John的声音从上方飘了下来。  
热度蔓延到了耳根。他简直不知道该把手放在哪里。  
“剥完之后有点凉了，所以我又炒了一下，可能会有点老……”  
“没……没关系……”魔法师的声音在打颤。  
“Harold你的脸好红啊。”  
“Reese……你这是区别待遇。”  
“谢谢，Reese先生。”Harold挣扎着找到了平时的音调。他的脸已经红到冒热气了，如果触碰到的话，一定是烫手的热度。  
John望着那张烧红的脸，抑制着越过餐桌去触碰它的冲动。一手扶在颧骨下，他的指尖在微微颤抖。  
冰凉的感觉从胸口倾泻而下，提醒他自己又触发了荒野女巫的诅咒。

 

客厅里一直传来训斥声，John犹豫了一下，还是继续砍起了柴。一会儿，一个扎着两条麻花辫的金发女孩跑了出来，气冲冲地坐在了门廊下。她的裙子上有灰灰黑黑的痕迹，脸颊倒是干净，但被擦得有点发红了。  
John放下了斧子：“出什么事了？”  
女孩哼了一声，撅起嘴，两只小拳头撑在颧骨下面，她的眼圈红了起来。  
“你和谁打架了,Sophie？”  
“John！”女孩打断他。他停了下来，扶着斧柄看着她。  
“是Jordan！那个混蛋。”  
少年走到她身边，坐了下来。  
“我不知道为什么妈要骂我，明明都是他的错！”她委屈地扁起了嘴。  
John伸出手，揉了揉她的头发。女孩顺势靠到了他怀里，他的膝盖沾上了两滴热烫的液体。“你该叫我去。”他说。  
“哼，他连我都打不过。他是个软蛋！他——”女孩抽噎了一下，“他会笑话你的，你比他大好几岁。”  
“我保证他没有那个胆量。”他继续捋着女孩的头发，后者笑了，又两滴眼泪溅了出来。  
Sophie从他膝上转过头来，他用干净的手背擦了女孩湿润的眼角，后者撅起嘴：“我真讨厌他。”  
“他确实是个蠢货。”想到那个男孩在Sophie面前高呼着“没有爸爸的小孩”的样子，John蹙起了眉，“但是妈怕你会受伤，尤其那臭小子还有一群拥趸。”  
“要是没有妈拦着，我早就把他头发扯下来了，我才不会吃亏呢。”女孩恨恨地说。  
“但……”他说到一半忽然笑了，想起了妹妹凶起来的模样，“我劝不了你。好吧，下次记得找个妈看不到的地方。”  
女孩跳了起来，几乎是眉飞色舞。  
“但也要把我叫上，如果那小混蛋不是一个人的话。”

John醒了过来。很久，他都躺在床上，看着黑暗中的天花板发呆。Sophie的声音还萦绕在耳边，仿佛这不是很多年都没有再现的回忆，仿佛那些事情才刚刚发生。他侧过身，蜷缩起来。过了一会儿，他突然想起要到储藏室把魔法师的魔杖找出来，此时正是好时机。  
走出门，“机器”的微光照亮了厨房和客厅的一小片区域，火苗正闭着眼休息，下面摆好了防止她燃尽的木柴。二楼平台的另一侧，一扇门下面也露出了微光，John停下了脚步，那里正是书房。  
他在门上轻敲了几下，里面的人好像对这突然的来访感到意外，犹豫了会儿才应了一声。  
“失眠了吗，Finch？”他探进身去。魔法师站在书桌后面，还穿着白天的那一套西装。  
“想到了……一些事情，好像在回忆里度过了很长时间。”  
“确实很晚了。”  
“你呢，Reese先生？”  
“做了个梦。”  
“噩梦？”  
“不，”他撇开视线，“很久没做过的好梦。”  
魔法师微微一笑，拉开了椅子：“听起来很不错。”他在书桌后面坐了下来，视线落在了桌上的两个相框上。  
“我想起我父亲了。”Harold忽然说，“大概是这几天和Alan在一起的缘故。”他抬起头，“你看过这些吗，Reese先生？”  
John点点头，绕过书桌站到了他身后。Harold指出了那张合影里的年长者，道：“这是我父亲。”  
“他看起来很年轻。”  
“当然，我那会儿还很小。这是我最喜欢的一张。”魔法师望着那张照片，微微扭过头去，“这几天我总问自己如果是他的话会怎么做，在和Alan交流的时候。”他扯了扯嘴角，“到了晚上，过去的回忆就一股脑儿的回来了。”他停顿了一下，忽然如梦方醒般地说，“抱歉，你是不是想回去休息了？忽然说了这么多没头没脑的东西。”  
“不，Finch，再多说一些吧，现在停下才是真的没头没脑。”  
Harold的嘴角微翘了一下，“再多说……你想知道什么呢，Reese先生？”  
“嗯……他是个什么样的人？”  
“他……他很宽容，关切，但在底线问题上从不动摇。他不喜欢尖锐的言辞，大多数时候都会心平气和地与人对话。而且……他从来不让我觉得自己是个没有话语权的孩子。”  
“听起来很像你。”John不由得说。  
Harold愣了一下，回过头去，John望着他，“真的。”  
“你太高估我了，Reese先生。”  
男人无奈地眨了眨眼，“或许这就是所谓的只缘身在此山中。”  
魔法师轻哼了一声，嘴角漾起淡淡的笑意。  
“为什么这是你最喜欢的？”John指了指相框。  
“因为这是他最好的状态。”Harold拿起了相框，“后来他开始遗忘，忘掉了好多事情。”他微微蹙起眉，眼底流过灰暗的色彩。“他患了阿兹海默征。”他抿起唇，把相框放回桌上。“你的父亲呢，Reese先生？如果你不介意说说看？”  
John的目光追随着他的动作回到了桌上，“他是个军人。很严厉，很忙碌，但人们都说他是个英雄。”他停顿了一下，“他在家的时间很少，去世的时候我才七岁。我对他的记忆不多，不过……我记得他是个很重情义的人。他很爱我母亲，书信不断，对我比较严苛。”他指了指那副素描小像，“这是谁？”  
Harold顺着他的动作看过去，“这个……我也不知道。”他笑了一下，“我一直怀疑那是我幻想出来的人。”  
“怎么说？”  
“他出现在我父亲的葬礼之后。从墓地回来的路上，我落在了后面。他……忽然出现在我面前，灰头土脸，狼狈不堪，跟我说了好多不知所云的话，最后告诉我不管发生了什么都不要放弃魔法。”Harold笑着摇了摇头，左手挥动了一下，“这真的很荒谬，说完他就消失了，一点痕迹都没留下。我去很多地方问过他，但没有一点进展，所以……说不定只是我的幻觉。”  
“他很高。”  
“是的，或许比你还要高一些，走起来风风火火的，但却——很温和，熟络，就好像我们认识一样。”  
John盯着那张素描，沉吟了片刻。他没有见过类似的人，但魔法师的专注让他对这个人产生了强烈的好奇。“或许是另一个魔法师？”他问。  
“或许。不过如果他还在世的话，恐怕得七十多岁了吧……”Harold摇摇头，“如果可能的话，真想见他一面。没有他的话，我估计就不会成为一个魔法师了。”  
John一手扶在Harold的椅背上，后者的睫毛垂了下来，在镜片折射的烛光下泛着一层朦胧的金色。他抬起右手，伸到一半顿了下来，颓然地落在了椅背的另一边。再要抬起，胸口的冰冷就汹涌地翻腾了起来，仿佛是尖锐的警告。  
他叹了口气，Harold扭过头来，诅咒的力量推着他站直身，被迫与魔法师拉开了距离。  
“晚安，Reese先生。”Harold犹豫了一下，还是如此温和地说。  
“晚安。”他听到自己生硬的声音，余光瞟到了魔法师错愕的表情，他转过身向门口走去。握住门把的时候，他的手冷得感觉不出金属的凉意。  
哪怕一瞬间也好，他想回过身做出更温柔的告别。但是没有，诅咒把他生拉硬拽出了书房。门板在身后闭合的一刹那，海潮般的失落吞没了他。


	7. Chapter 7

15  
黎明时分，犬吠声把John惊醒了。  
他冲下楼抓住Bear，“好了，伙计，别叫了。”但马犬还是围在他腿边疯狂地打着转，明显是在屋子里憋疯了。揉揉它的脑袋，他只好套上外套，打开通往荒野的门，和它一块走了出去。

太阳还没有升起来，淡青色的雾气弥漫在四周，山与旷野在其中只有深色的剪影。移动城堡停在了一条峡谷之外，峡谷另一侧是坡度平缓的群山，它们在清晨稀薄的光线中泛着暗红色。

Bear欢快地跑向了峡谷，他跟着走去，天色渐渐明亮起来，他看到峡谷上有一座小桥，便向Bear招呼了一声，走上了桥。

一条小河从峡谷底部流过，从桥上过去的时候，他听到它哗哗地奔过鹅卵石底的河道。晨风并不强烈，但毕竟到了深秋，让人感觉凉飕飕的。脚下是一层薄薄的落叶，因为落了霜的缘故，踩上去软绵绵的。Bear三下五除二地爬到了山坡的缓处，回头冲他叫了几声，兴奋地在原地打了个转。

John跟了上去，越过层层树冠，他看到远处的地平线上，金红的光芒正在积聚。

 

Harold也被犬吠声惊醒了，但当他终于披上晨衣走出门时，John已经带着Bear出门了。他看了看时间，知道还早，但睡意已经被打散了。于是他换好衣服，走下楼去。  
“机器”一看见他下来就兴奋地高燃起来，小声地说：“Harold，Harold！快带我出去看看。”  
魔法师讶异地看了她一眼。不过时间确实还早，或许正适合出门散散步。于是他从橱柜找到一只厚底玻璃罐，把“机器”放了进去。  
“快点，Harold，我们要错过了。”“机器”催促着，他抱着她，看了眼门口的帽子，只好径直走了出去。

 

地平线上的光有了实体。先是一个橙红的点，然后是一条线，接着，一个橙红的半圆出现在那里，缓缓地漂浮起来。

光线渐盛。眼前的树冠，在阳光的着色下，就像是被点亮的灯笼一般，从暗红变成深红，然后，是耀眼的正红色。整片树林如同被点燃一样，从晨曦中苏醒了。

John屏息看着这一切。他被火焰般的红色包围，所见之处，尽是被金红的阳光染红的层层枫林，就连落在峡谷边的枫叶，也同火苗般燃烧着明艳的色彩。

晨风拂过，飒飒的声响里，更多红叶飘零。顺着落叶的方向，他看到了另一个被包围在火红中的人。

Harold正站在桥上，有些痴迷地望着那一轮红日。  
他穿着米色的西服，整个人都沐浴在金红的阳光里，发尖被照得金黄，眉毛更加疏淡，白皙的皮肤和金属边眼镜让他看起来仿佛是透明的，好像那光芒是从他体内发出的一样。他左手抱着个玻璃罐子，那里面，一簇火苗正在微微颤抖。

魔法师恋恋不舍地从日出上收回目光，抬起眼，他看到了山坡上的青年。“Reese先生。”他的语气有点惊讶，嘴角的弧度却更明显了。

John感觉到一丝冰凉从胸口溢出，这件事在这几天变得越来越频繁，但他决定忽略它的存在。“嗨，Finch。”

“是Bear把你叫醒的吧？”Harold爬上山坡。

“是啊，就好像它知道外面有什么一样。”John给他让了点位置，注意到他手里的罐子，“'机器'?”

火苗张大一双漂亮的眼睛，责怪似的说:“还能是谁呀！”

她趴在一段柴火上，内焰包覆着一个柔软的物体。John猜想这是她类似肉体的部分。

“想到她把城堡带到这么远的地方却从没出过门，就把她带出来了。”Harold低头看了看，“或许一会儿还得给她添点儿树枝。”

“昨晚下霜了，不过落叶下面应该有干燥的。”

 

“俄达尔峡谷。”Harold望望深色的峡谷，“自它向北，就是超过4万公顷的枫林。不管地形如何，都是这样的树。”

“这附近有人居住吗？”

“不太多，只有一些收集树液的人。”

John爬上一处陡坡，回身接过装着“机器”的罐子，然后向Harold伸出手。魔法师的手因为抱着那只发烫的罐子而汗涔涔的，掌心相触的时候，John加强了力道。他很轻松地把Harold拉上陡坡，后者看着面前的山坡，不觉叹了口气:“幸好有你在，不然这段路可够我受的。”

“我要是不在的话，或许你就不会爬上来了。”John看着后者蒙上尘土的鞋面，“不常运动吗，Finch？或许你该考虑下做个改变。”

“我经常跑步的，”Harold看了他一眼，“不过我确实不怎么习惯爬山。”

青年的嘴角勾了起来，几声犬吠从头上传来，他回过头，Bear正在另一段陡坡上冲他们摇尾巴，此时来回搜寻了一刻，又窜上了更高的山坡。

“四足动物就是灵巧啊。”魔法师感叹。

“它的耐力更好，”John道，“受过专业的训练。”

Harold扬扬眉:“我想它的动物教练一定很称职。不过这边似乎偶尔有狼出现，或许它不该跑那么远。”

John再次把他拉上陡坡，“放心吧，Finch，它跑起来也快得很。倒是你，不担心遇上狼吗？”

“唔，我想'机器'会保护我的。”他望向装着火苗的罐子，“机器”得意地哼了一声:“谁要是敢来，保管把它的毛燎光。”

“对于犬科来说确实是致命的打击。”John撇撇嘴。

他们聊着天，不觉间爬上了山坡的顶端。从这里往下走，地形便是平缓的了。青年松开了魔法师的手，后者向他一伸手，他愣了一下，才想起来“机器”一直在自己怀里，并把它送到对方手里。

“如果没有狼的话，这里倒是不错的居住场所。”他们走在干燥的落叶上，Harold说，“人迹罕至，风景优美，把城堡大门放在这里，补给也不是问题。”

“没想过你会怕狼。”

“嗯……我觉得还是把家建在离猛兽远点的地方比较好。”

John笑了一声。行军时常常遇到野兽，但它们看到人群多半远远躲开了。对于能力的悬殊，动物比人类要敏锐得多。

“等一下！等一下！”“机器”高呼道。

“怎么了？”

“把我放下来，就放在落叶上。”说着，“机器”闭上了眼，努力把自己憋成了静止的火苗尖尖的样子，“嘿，我现在像不像一片枫叶？”她努力不动嘴地说，但火焰上的那一点空隙还是露了馅儿。

“嗯……我得说，你红得有点过分了。”

“哦……”“机器”不情愿地睁开眼，小脸因为努力的动作皱在了一起。John笑出了声。“嘿！不许笑我！”她抗议道，“你们还有谁能做到和枫叶一个大小，还是它的颜色？”

“好吧，好吧，这是属于你自己的万圣节。”Harold回望向John困惑的眼神，“你知道，变装什么的。”

“哦！”青年明白了，“她作南瓜灯不是挺好吗？”

“不要灯啦！”“机器”叫道，“除了灯、热和光，我还想变成点儿别的！”

“那就金鱼？”青年道。

“机器”眨了眨眼，若有所思地说:“金鱼不错。”

John抬眼，Harold望着他，此时微微一笑转开了眼神：“Bear呢？”  
马犬听到呼唤，兴冲冲地从林子深处跑了出来。“他可开心坏了。”  
“或许它在欧罗巴大陆时没有见过这么大的枫林吧。”Harold说，“对于一只狗来说，它也颇见了一番世面。”  
John望着在他腿边打转的狗，俯下身揉了揉它的耳朵。Bear有没有真的上过战场呢？它十分警觉，反应也很快，但比起真正的军犬……似乎少了些沉重的神态。  
但这是件好事。  
“Reese先生。”他听到Harold细腻中带着点不确定的声音，“我希望你在这里住得愉快。”他扬起头，魔法师望着远处移动城堡顶上的铁塔，有些迟疑地说，“这段时间风声不那么紧了，茶城离王城又有一段距离，你要是喜欢的话，可以在那里找个住处。”  
John张了张嘴，但喉咙却被什么堵住了，没有发出声音。  
“Shaw小姐住的磨房街虽然乱了点，但好在流动人口多，没人注意新住客。城堡大门对的宁海路清静一些，不过要想不被那些家世好的邻居们过分关注，还是要费一点功夫。”魔法师转过脸，“或者你有别的想法吗，Reese先生？虽然我很喜欢你在家里，不过如果你想有更多的私人空间，我是完全理解的。”  
John没有说话，“机器”推着罐子在落叶上滚了一圈，Bear凑到它旁边嗅了嗅，被“机器”用火烫的小手吓得退了两步。他望向Harold，后者正关切地看着他，而这种目光……让他心口的冰凉和麻木又严重了些。  
“Harold，”他推开喉咙里的阻碍，清了清嗓子，“我可能……住在哪里都没关系。”  
魔法师的手放在他肩井上，柔软又带着点汗湿的热度。“嗯……那就留下来吧。”他听到Harold这么说，后者的声音带了些许的笑意，“我担心如果我继续用魔法做饭的话，Alan总有一天会离家出走。”  
John笑了一声，一种欢快的情绪在胸口聚集，然而就在这种情绪尚未发挥完毕的时候，同样的位置涌出了冰冷的液体，它们出现得那么突然、流动得那么紧迫，几乎让他感到一阵疼痛。  
荒野女巫应该是个顶尖的诅咒大师，她完全明白这种冰冷的触感会给人的情绪带来什么样的影响。他本来弯起的嘴角绷了起来，快乐与更多如同热气一般蒸腾的情感一瞬间烟消云散。  
“Reese先生？”肩井上的力道加强了。John强迫自己舒缓呼吸，下定决心不用冷淡的态度回复回去。“我没事，Finch。”努力多少起了作用，他的语气没有想象中的平板生硬，但过分轻松的语气和他平时的差别还是令魔法师俯下了身，轻轻地捂住了他的额头。  
掌心碰到他皮肤时，他打了个哆嗦。额头上力道的加大让他察觉到Harold紧张了起来，但年长者的手心擦过他发根时带来的战栗让他几乎没有任何心思去考虑这个问题。他感觉自己的脸颊飞快地热了起来，额前的头发带起一阵麻酥酥的感觉，令人头晕目眩。  
“John？”  
他茫然地听着这个声音，身体还在因为冰冷而颤抖，贴在额头上的热度却这样强烈，仿佛要把他的脑子融解一样。  
“John!”  
细腻的声音带着担忧的颤抖。  
John突然站起身，把Harold按在了树上。后者还没有反应过来，双唇就已经被他的锁死，人也被他生硬而粗暴的动作控制了。他啃咬着Harold的唇，冻得冰凉的手指托在后者的颌骨下，顺着温暖的肌肤滑到了后颈，插到了支棱的黑发间。Harold挣扎了一下，他把他压得更紧，把他死死地按在了树干上。Harold的双唇被他舔吻甚至吸吮，被没有一点耐心的方式侵犯着。而他，他的舌尖在魔法师湿热的口腔中掠夺着，双手拢着他脆弱的咽喉，那里他的手指几乎陷进了柔软的皮肉，淹没在暖融融的体温里。  
温暖让他渐渐恢复了理智，他突然惊醒过来，慌张地松开了魔法师。急促的动作下，没来得及收回的唾液落在了Harold的前襟上。  
John看着魔法师，Harold的脸色赤红，急促地喘着气，他的下唇破了个口子，血珠渗了出来，化在了下一刻被舔去的唾液里。魔法师狼狈地看着他，蓝色的眸子里，茫然和震惊交织着。  
他退了两步，转过身——  
“John！”  
跑了。

 

城堡大门被打开了，黑发青年冲了进来，爬上阶梯，喘着气。  
“John？”孩童模模糊糊的声音。John抬起头，Alan抱着毯子，一边揉眼睛一边问：“你是去跑步了吗？”  
“嗯我——”他转开眼，低下头喘匀了气，低声道，“我是去跑了一会儿。”抬起脸，他确定自己的表情和平时一样，“你饿了吗？”

 

“机器”静静地躺在魔法师怀里，后者已经从山坡上爬了下来，此时正通过那段小桥。  
“你生气吗？”她突然问。  
“什么？”  
“我没有阻止他。”  
魔法师顿住步子，从鼻子里深吸了一口气：“当然不。”他的喉结动了动，“如果你阻止的话，Reese先生或许就永远不会出现在我们面前了。知道怎么在这种情形下做出反应，说明你成长了。”  
“是我更世俗了吗？”  
Harold笑了：“不，别这么想。”停顿了一下，他说：“你没做错什么。”  
“机器”从罐子里仰起头，魔法师微蹙着眉，低声道：“但我……”

 

诅咒……诅咒是这么一件事。诅咒是利用人的弱点来对人施加影响的魔法。没有人是铜墙铁壁，对于普通人来说，弱点甚至可以有很多个。任何一个弱点都可能成为下咒的目标，但它们彼此的力量也有强弱之分。有的弱点会被克服，附着在其上的诅咒也随之失效。有的弱点与人的命运相连，下在上面的诅咒也就变得格外强大。你可能听说过许多诅咒，还有打破诅咒的童话，但相信我，真正的诅咒大师是不会让自己的作品变成温暖人心的故事的。诅咒的核心是控制，如果失去了对受害者的控制，诅咒还有什么意义呢。  
Harold轻轻拨动了面前的仪器。它看起来像个天象仪，交错的黄铜轨道上缀着闪光的宝石，一颗水晶球悬浮在中心。最外环的轨道旋转了起来，内侧的轨道渐渐依次运动了起来，最后，水晶球发出了微光，一束光线落在最外环的一颗橄榄石上，折射的光线分别落在三条轨道的不同刻度上。  
魔法师没有动作。他还在回忆之中。光线闪烁了几下，他惊醒过来记下了刻度，水晶球就暗淡了下来。  
诅咒并不是不能破除的，强大的诅咒同样不是金刚不坏。但你要知道，那是非常罕见的事。罕见，或者困难。  
他在软椅上坐下，在他身边，别的仪器还在工作，喷着珍珠色的烟雾或偶尔亮起微光。魔法师看着这些，目光有些发散。他知道早上John的诅咒被打破了一瞬，但此时才慢慢回过味来。  
一切都明明白白的。一个被诅咒约束行为的人在打破诅咒的时刻吻了他。  
Harold捂住了自己的脸。他早该意识到这个问题:那些突兀的冷淡态度，那些猛地终止的谈话，那些稍纵即逝的温柔表情。没有比这更明显的了。  
但是……如何？  
如何去——  
他的手捂得更紧了。  
他不否认自己对这个男人的好感。无需列举Reese先生的美德，他知道每一个和他共处的日子都会非常愉快。但是爱情？为什么是爱情？爱情对他是一个沉重的符号，是一封未完的书信，是一个在半路迷失的旅人。不。他担不起这个。  
为什么要下这样的诅咒？它看起来就像一个骗局。去约束一段感情、一种表达、甚至是一种冲动？那只会让它更强烈。但你不能相信这样强烈的感情，因为它就像饿殍身上的水肿，看起来可观，本质却是贫乏。  
如果你只能用爱情的冲动来打破诅咒，为什么不爱得更深一点呢？即使爱不是你所求，自由也应该是。  
John的诅咒有了解除的希望，很好，但他现在大概也明白，过去的冲动、欲情……不过是反抗的本能引导的黄粱一梦。  
魔法师深深地吸进了空气，然后一下子吐了出来。不。这太糟糕了，对两个人都是如此。他该怎么做？  
走廊上传来“咔嚓”一声。Harold猛地坐起身，才意识到那只是锁舌弹出的声音。或许只是风吹上了没关紧的门。如果他不是清醒的话，一定不会听到这一声。  
但他还是走出门去。响声来自于书房，他握住金属门把，手下却不是冰冷的。打开门，月光从侧面的窗子撒了进来，纱帘把光线朦胧了，让他能看到一点事物的轮廓。书桌像平时那样有些杂乱，但写字的垫板上多了样东西:一个深色的长方形。  
Harold点起了汽灯。那是个深蓝油蜡皮的盒子，打开搭扣，黑色的丝绒上，是一根深红的魔杖，杖身在灯光下光滑发亮。  
他捻起了它。  
台灯的光让周围投下了深深的影子，魔法师捻着魔杖站在书桌后，灯光只爬到了他领口的位置，面孔都在散射的微光里。  
“谢谢，Reese先生。”


	8. Chapter 8

诅咒……诅咒是这么一件事。诅咒是利用人的弱点来对人施加影响的魔法。没有人是铜墙铁壁，对于普通人来说，弱点甚至可以有很多个。任何一个弱点都可能成为下咒的目标，但它们彼此的力量也有强弱之分。有的弱点会被克服，附着在其上的诅咒也随之失效。有的弱点与人的命运相连，下在上面的诅咒也就变得格外强大。你可能听说过许多诅咒，还有打破诅咒的童话，但相信我，真正的诅咒大师是不会让自己的作品变成温暖人心的故事的。诅咒的核心是控制，如果失去了对受害者的控制，诅咒还有什么意义呢。  
Harold轻轻拨动了面前的仪器。它看起来像个天象仪，交错的黄铜轨道上缀着闪光的宝石，一颗水晶球悬浮在中心。最外环的轨道旋转了起来，内侧的轨道渐渐依次运动了起来，最后，水晶球发出了微光，一束光线落在最外环的一颗橄榄石上，折射的光线分别落在三条轨道的不同刻度上。  
魔法师没有动作。他还在回忆之中。光线闪烁了几下，他惊醒过来记下了刻度，水晶球就暗淡了下来。  
诅咒并不是不能破除的，强大的诅咒同样不是金刚不坏。但你要知道，那是非常罕见的事。罕见，或者困难。  
他在软椅上坐下，在他身边，别的仪器还在工作，喷着珍珠色的烟雾或偶尔亮起微光。魔法师看着这些，目光有些发散。他知道早上John的诅咒被打破了一瞬，但此时才慢慢回过味来。  
一切都明明白白的。一个被诅咒约束行为的人在打破诅咒的时刻吻了他。  
Harold捂住了自己的脸。他早该意识到这个问题:那些突兀的冷淡态度，那些猛地终止的谈话，那些稍纵即逝的温柔表情。没有比这更明显的了。  
但是……如何？  
如何去——  
他的手捂得更紧了。  
他不否认自己对这个男人的好感。无需列举Reese先生的美德，他知道每一个和他共处的日子都会非常愉快。但是爱情？为什么是爱情？爱情对他是一个沉重的符号，是一封未完的书信，是一个在半路迷失的旅人。不。他担不起这个。  
为什么要下这样的诅咒？它看起来就像一个骗局。去约束一段感情、一种表达、甚至是一种冲动？那只会让它更强烈。但你不能相信这样强烈的感情，因为它就像饿殍身上的水肿，看起来可观，本质却是贫乏。  
如果你只能用爱情的冲动来打破诅咒，为什么不爱得更深一点呢？即使爱不是你所求，自由也应该是。  
John的诅咒有了解除的希望，很好，但他现在大概也明白，过去的冲动、欲情……不过是反抗的本能引导的黄粱一梦。  
魔法师深深地吸进了空气，然后一下子吐了出来。不。这太糟糕了，对两个人都是如此。他该怎么做？  
走廊上传来“咔嚓”一声。Harold猛地坐起身，才意识到那只是锁舌弹出的声音。或许只是风吹上了没关紧的门。如果他不是清醒的话，一定不会听到这一声。  
但他还是走出门去。响声来自于书房，他握住金属门把，手下却不是冰冷的。打开门，月光从侧面的窗子撒了进来，纱帘把光线朦胧了，让他能看到一点事物的轮廓。书桌像平时那样有些杂乱，但写字的垫板上多了样东西:一个深色的长方形。  
Harold点起了汽灯。那是个深蓝油蜡皮的盒子，打开搭扣，黑色的丝绒上，是一根深红的魔杖，杖身在灯光下光滑发亮。  
他捻起了它。  
台灯的光让周围投下了深深的影子，魔法师捻着魔杖站在书桌后，灯光只爬到了他领口的位置，面孔都在散射的微光里。  
“谢谢，Reese先生。”

 

16  
“你没做错什么事吧，Reese?”  
“什么？”  
“你。Finch老在看你，都三天了。”  
John犹豫了一下，选择无视了这个问题。  
“还有，你书拿反了。”  
男人忙仔细看了眼书页，意识到这只是个骗局时，他抬起眼皮，冷冷地瞥了她一眼。Shaw已经从他的慌张看出了事实，此时抱着手臂靠在他侧面的书架上，用一贯的冷淡的语气说：“所以你到底干了什么？”  
“没有。Shaw，如果你不想看书的话就到别的地方去。”  
女人盯着他，他“啪”地合上了书，“我真的什么都没做，好吗？”  
Shaw挑起一边眉:“你的脸臭得像放了三天的死鱼，就是普通人也能看出有问题。”  
John不胜其烦，拿着书走向了门口，然后忽然拐了个生硬的角度远离了那里。Harold打开门走了进来，“新号码，在——”  
“我去做。”John放下书。  
“滚，你都抢了两个号码了。”Shaw走过去，“我去。”  
“事实上，这是个D任务，号码遇到的麻烦不小。”魔法师的目光落在了黑发男人身上，“但我认为你该休息一下，Reese先生。这次的号码我和Shaw女士会对付。”  
“这算是惩罚吗，Finch？”  
Harold顿住了脚步：“不，Reese先生，我认为这是合理的修整。”  
“那就让我去，我早就习惯这种节奏了。”  
“我雇你不是为了让你恢复杀手的生活的，Reese先生。”  
男人一愣，Harold撇开视线，从门口让开一步，“但这也不是惩罚，你可以自己决定。”  
John望向他，在他回望过来之前移开了视线。“谢谢，Finch。”他从他身边走出了图书馆。  
“要我盯着他么？”Shaw问。  
魔法师看向她，点了点头。

“你要在我旁边绕晃到什么时候？”  
John瞥了一眼身边的女工，也同样压低声音道：“我没有。”  
Shaw重重地放下手里的纺锤：“你都出现在这里三次了，对面的监工连一圈都没巡视完，你以为自己是什么?”  
“唔，或许是你这身打扮——”  
“闭嘴。”女人咬牙切齿地警告。  
此刻他们身处一间纺织厂，Shaw戴着软帽，穿着一件在妇女间常见的泡泡袖长裙。她摆弄着手里的纺纱机，没有织出多少东西来，却被厂子里漂浮的纤维和这身愚蠢的服装弄得暴躁不已。John耸耸肩，在整条生产线上转了一圈之后，又停在了她身后。  
“你觉得——”  
“他没生气，该死的，如果你想问的是这个的话。”  
John没说话，她扭过头：“Finch生气的话，你绝对会知道的。现在你能——”  
John忽然挺直了上身，用冷冰冰的语调说：“Colby小姐，我们雇你可不是让你来织手帕的。”  
Shaw剜了他一眼，语气却柔和了下来，“我很抱歉Johnson先生，我还不是很熟练。”  
对面的监工听到这样的回复，终于迈开步子走开了。  
“那你应该学得更努力才对。”男人说着，忽然压低了声音，“你那是什么意思?”  
“就是字面上的意思。老天，Reese，你能不能好好工作了?”  
男人从鼻子里哼了一声：“他走出去了，我跟上去看看。”  
“嗯。我可以继续关注织工Flora。”

“你觉得这是谁派来的?”解决掉了从暗巷里的杀手，John回身问。  
秃顶的中年男人望着地上昏迷的人，惊魂未定，结结巴巴的：“我不——为什么?你是谁？”  
“帮你保命的人。好了，回答我的问题。”  
“我不知道——为什么你会觉得我知道这种事？”  
“想想看。比如你的情妇？”  
“我没有什么情妇!”  
“我们没有那么多时间来应付你的隐私，Gorman。杀你的人不会这么快放弃的，下次我可不一定能救你。”  
“我真的没有！”  
“那Flora夫人呢？”  
“什么？......该死的！为什么你会知道她？”  
“没必要再隐藏了，Gorman。这杀手或许就是她雇来的。”  
“怎么会？”监工瞪大了眼，“她是我女儿啊！”  
John愣了一下。  
身后的纺织厂里传来尖叫，“Anna！”老监工惊呼一声，冲了回去。

“所以……”John摇摇头，“又是遗产纠纷。”  
“如果他们能好好用自己的力气挣点钱，或许也不会沦落到和自己的异母妹妹抢遗产的地步。”  
“Gorman该聪明点的，他不该把修改遗嘱的打算写在日记本上。不过，”他撇撇嘴，“有那样的儿子，到底家贼难防。”  
“他儿子得判个十几年吧，或许就直接送到前线去了。”  
John没说话，Shaw扭过头，他看着工厂前被押上马车的年轻人，说：“大概会吧。”  
女人蹙蹙眉：“别想太多。这样的渣滓多送去些，好人就能少死一点。”  
男人没说话，抱着手臂，嘴角的线条始终没有放松。  
“这根本不是什么救国战争，你知道的。”  
“但军人们……他们真的是这么认为的。现在，和杀人犯或是罪犯一起打仗……这行为里唯一荣耀的事也消失了。”  
Shaw撇开脸，道：“让这该死的玩意儿快结束吧。真见鬼，打了这么多年。”

“那是什么？飞艇？”Shaw忽然说。  
John望着天际，那里聚集了一片乌黑的东西，正在向城镇移动过来。“黑色的涂装？”他说，“完全不像康非德瑞的风格。”  
“他们也不会飞到离国境线这么远的地方来。是王国自己的？”  
“这得有多少艘？三百？”  
“那是鹰魔，亲爱的。”  
John猛地转过身，但Shaw的拳头已经落到了来人的脸上，后者痛呼了一声，再次扬起头时，嘴角竟然还带着笑意。“好粗暴啊，Sameen，不过我真是想念这个。”  
“你来这干什么？”Shaw拔出了枪。  
“哦，我要伤心了，甜心。”荒野女巫扁起嘴，“我可是来帮你们的。”  
“希望这不是你的杰作。”John冷冷地说。  
“嗨，大个子。”Root打量着他，嘴角的弧度更大了，“看起来我的信息完全发给了Harry。”她扬起一边眉，侧过头，颇为满意地说。  
男人的目光锋利了起来，Shaw的枪口贴上了她的额头。“哦，蜜糖，你不会真的以为我会伤害你吧？”女巫举起了手，“相信我，这些鹰魔可不是你们能对付的。”  
“解释一下。”  
Root埋怨似的瞟了他一眼:“它们是堕落的鹰，如果放弃自己的意识把自己彻底交给魔法的话，就会变成那个样子。它们没有理智或者畏惧，只会攻击别人。你们还有五分钟，它们会屠尽这个城市的。”  
Shaw与他对视了一下，放下了枪。“我们得去疏散民众，如果真如她所说的话。”她说。  
John看看她，又望向了Root:“你能对付那么多？你打算怎么做？”  
“坏女巫的良心可是昙花一现，John。别让我抛下这里，你知道，Harry不会高兴的。”  
他们对视，周围的空气都仿佛凝固起来。John最终移开视线，和Shaw一起离开了。  
“我以为你或出来解局呢，Harry。”女巫说，“Sameen的子弹都要打穿我的脑壳了。”  
小巷的阴影里，带着金属边眼镜的魔法师走了出来，他往那两人离开的方向望了一眼，道:“我觉得Shaw女士有她的分寸，另外，你自己也得为这种情形负责。”Harold转过脸来，他穿着件墨绿色的格子西服，左臂被一条淡青色的手帕吊在胸口。看到女巫惊讶的表情，他说:“上一个号码。没什么的。”  
“但你的嘴——”  
“杯子裂口划的。”他飞快地解释。  
Root看着他，无奈地移开视线:“所以，一群鹰魔。”  
“非常罕见，”魔法师说，“这是违反自然规律的。”  
“唔，你觉得联盟什么时候能到？”  
“他们肯定是赶不上了。”Harold盯着即将掠过头顶的鹰群皱眉道，“开会和投票很费时间。”  
“那就只有咱们俩了。”  
“尽力而为，Groves小姐。我们对付不了这么多的鹰魔，两个你或许还差不多。”  
女巫笑了起来:“没想到还能得到你的夸，这一趟真是太值了。”  
魔法师望了她一眼，又面无表情地看回了天空。  
光线越来越暗了，鹰魔已经飞到了头顶。Root在地上轻轻一点，如同没有重量般地跳上了房顶，然后又踏着虚空走向了更高的钟楼。Harold担忧地看了她一眼，黑色的猛禽突然从他身侧降下，眼里一片血红。  
“Extrosimo lee a phodus!”  
最后一个音节吐出的瞬间，鹰魔发出一声哀鸣，它的身体变成了沙一般的灰色物质，落了他一身。他用魔杖点了点脚下的砖石，它们带着他飞到了高处。  
“驱魔咒语？Harry，你是在开玩笑吗？”Root冲他说，“难道你要一只一只地把它们渡走吗？”一只鹰魔自她身后扑来，她看也没看就抬起手，那只怪物瞬间就四分五裂。  
“毕竟我对攻击魔法没有你那么娴熟，Groves小姐。”  
她的动作顿了一下，又转身向鹰魔群抛去了新的攻击。  
猛禽很快就嗅到了实力的差异，纷纷避开女巫飞向了小个子的魔法师。后者尽管飞快地念出咒语，仍在围攻之下露出疲态，不时移形换影到别的地方来躲避密集的攻击。Root清理掉Harold离开时聚在一起的鹰群，它们没发出一声惨叫就倒在了房顶上，然后变成了灰烬。她移形到魔法师身边，“你得回去。这实在太危险了，我们都得走。”  
Harold没说话，Root顺着他的目光望过去，市政府和周围的建筑上落满了鹰魔，它们争抢撕扯着找到的食物，攻击落在路中间的坐骑，有的还在追赶没来得及躲进房屋的人类。她睁大了眼，这一切都是在他们战斗的同时发生的。“声东击西？”女巫扬起了音调。  
“它们还有意识，策略行为——这是高级的意识。”魔法师说，“这一切恐怕没有看起来那么简单。”  
女巫盯着他，说:“我会查清这件事，你得马上走，Harold。”  
“我觉得你需要一个帮手，Groves小姐。另外，我还想和你谈一些事。”Harold冷静地看着她，魔杖在空中划过一个弧形，他消失在了空气里。  
Root气得甩了下手，也移形换影，追随而去。

 

Harold出现在了广场中央，受惊的鹰魔纷纷分开，看到是个普通的人类又围了上来，但并不发起攻击，保持着一定的距离。他望向广场一头的市政府，一只健壮优美的鹰魔正骑在房顶的雕塑上，他的目光和那血红的视线对上了。  
鹰魔挺直了上身，周围的同类纷纷避开，垂下头颅。它扇了扇翅膀，在雕像头上站稳了。它的体型并不是最大的，但跳转腾挪之间有着出奇的敏捷和从容——几乎和它的贪婪外形不相符的从容。  
Root落在了不远的地方，但是鹰群把她围了起来，她击败了几只，但新的很快围了上来，似乎只要把她困在自己的包围圈里，就不在乎代价。Harold诧异地看着这样的情形，回过头，站在雕像上的鹰魔仍盯着他。他突然明白了:这群怪物的首领已经把他看作了对手，因此拒绝任何的干扰。  
鹰魔飞了下来。魔法师飞快地念起了咒语:“Extrosimo lee——”  
眼前忽然闪起白到发蓝的亮光，他忙向旁边躲去，雷电把他刚才呆的地方打出了一个坑。  
“Harold！”Root的音调都变了。  
魔法师站起身，难以置信地看着眼前的事实:一只堕落的鹰魔在使用元素魔法——这就像你家厨房角落的老鼠突然用Python编出了一个Facebook一样。要是McKellen那几个见多识广的老教授在这里，估计都能把眼珠子瞪出来。  
我们的魔法师连瞪眼的机会都没有，鹰魔在半空转了一百八十度，又向他飞了过来。  
Root周围的空气变成了锋利的刀刃，搅碎的鹰魔尸块落在地上，她在增援的魔物到来之前踏着虚空冲向了魔法师，但鹰魔的首领还是快了一步。  
在鹰魔和Harold之间，她看到了蓝色的闪光。  
“Harold！”  
眼前的世界炸裂开了。Root在地上翻滚了一圈，及时使出的防御术让她免受冲击波的伤害，稳住身体后她跳了起来，拨开眼前呛人的烟尘，她闻到了蛋白质烧焦的臭味。  
棕灰的羽毛混在其中。  
Root看着眼前的一切，鹰魔嘶鸣了一声，她倒退了一步，聚起力量握着一把透明的巨刃大步走向烟尘的中心。  
“Groves小姐？”  
女巫手里的巨刃散了形:“Harold！”  
她穿过最后一段烟尘，魔法师踉跄地爬了起来，他浑身都是碎羽毛，但居然毫发无损。在他身旁，鹰魔的尸体正冒着白烟，那股臭味就是从它身上发出的。  
“你是……”荒野女巫试图搞清究竟发生了什么，“哦，天哪。”她捂住了嘴，“你用了元素魔法？在那么短的时间？”  
Harold没说话，只是把左手揣进了兜里。  
“这就是你说的'不娴熟'？”Root瞪着他。  
“应该是人类的求生本能。”魔法师耸耸肩，嘴角的线条有点僵硬。  
鹰魔们忽然飞了起来，一只接一只地，它们离开了人类的领地。Root目送着它们，Harold望向自己的手背，羽轴在那里探了出来，上面已经长出了深青色的细毛。他皱起脸，那羽轴不甘心地退回到皮肤下面，整个手臂外侧都传来火辣辣的疼。  
Root转过脸，道：“现在……我们可以找个地方坐坐？”

 

诅咒是用你的顾虑来束缚你的命令。按理来说，诅咒这种东西是最难使用、也最不靠谱的魔法了。  
但对面的这个女人除外。  
Root扬起冰淇淋勺，满心欢喜地沉浸在冰凉的甜美里。另一边，Harold的咖啡却几乎没动过。  
“你真的不来一个吗？”女巫抬起头问，“我记得你以前很喜欢的。”  
“今天不想吃。”他敷衍地说，“你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“唔，Harry，我有种亲爱的甜心会出现在这里的预感。”  
“包括她打你的那一拳吗？”魔法师打量着女巫微微肿起的一边脸。后者不恼，反而笑得更甜美了。“这可以称作我们的亲密接触。”Root用勺子点了点自己的下唇，笑得就像是得到蜂蜜的熊。  
Harold扬扬眉，抑制住从鼻子里哼出声的冲动。  
“倒是你，为什么把那个男人招到门下了？”Root的目光扫了过来，刀片般锋利。  
她对“机器”的执念很深，Shaw倒也罢了，John Reese加入到POI的活动里是怎么回事？  
“或许这得归功于你的作品，Groves小姐，”Harold的语气里带了点尖酸，“你的诅咒可以束缚一个人，但有时候它会发挥相反的作用。”  
Root撇撇嘴，“就是说你还没解掉它咯，Harry？”  
听到这话，魔法师搅动咖啡的动作顿住了。虽然他本来就不想喝这玩意儿，但此时它看起来更不顺眼了。“我觉得你该对自己的能力抱有信心，Groves小姐，”他的声音带着紧绷的克制，“你的诅咒无可挑剔。”  
荒野女巫无视他的心情银铃般地笑了起来，“没想到你会把他收下来。为什么？你完全可以给他找到别的去处。”  
Harold头也不抬地道:“我的城堡完全容得下一个住客。”  
Root敛起了笑意，一手撑着下巴探过上身，深深地看进了他眼里。“别。”他别过脸去，语气急促。女巫还要上前，被他用魔杖聚起的力场隔开了。“Groves小姐！”他警告道。  
Root悻悻地收了手，但他依然别着脸，下巴紧绷。  
前文说过，诅咒这样东西是很不可靠的，如果没有把它下在人最软弱的地方，它就有可能被克服。然而Root偏偏就长了一双能看穿人们弱点的眼睛，她能轻易地看穿人们最在意的事情，诅咒也因此变得牢不可破。  
这本来是罕见的能力。如果放在一个富有怜悯的人身上这能力甚至会把她击垮，但Root对她所看到的东西，从来没有那种叫做“同情”的多余感受。她只是抓到了人们万千思绪中最牢固的一段，然后牵引着它对他们为所欲为。  
“对不起。”Root说。  
“我不知道为什么你要把能力放在这种事上。”Harold低声说。  
“我不会伤害你的，Harry。或许我只是想保护你呢？”女巫的声音砂糖一样，清甜却有一点嘶哑。  
他抬起眼，与她对视。女巫收起了天赋的犀利目光，褐色的眸子柔软温和，甚至带了点失落。  
“你没法用一种侵犯别人的方式来保护他们，”魔法师道，“或者其他人。跟踪Shaw小姐，给Reese先生下咒……这不能让你得到信任。你是在伤害他们。”他吸了口气，放下了茶匙，“你是个没法解咒的女巫，或许下次下咒之前你该多考虑一番。”  
Root垂下眼扬了扬眉，“我以为你够明白我了呢，Harry。我是那种随便找人下咒的人吗？魔法的施展可以变成一门艺术，但艺术可不是随随便便就能完成的。John Reese心里的那束线是我见过最坚韧的，就像红腿蟏蛸的丝一样。我怎么能错过这样的机会呢？”  
Harold的脊背绷紧了。“你该明白给这样的执念下咒是什么后果。”他瞪着她，“这不是你的艺术作品，Groves小姐，这是一个人！”  
Root的勺子在空中滞住了，她望着对面的男人——准则分明但从来都不失风度的男人，为他的态度感到吃惊。属于Harold的柔和表情彻底消失了，他放下茶匙，一字一句地问:“你有没有想过一个被下咒的人是什么感觉？”  
魔法师靠回到椅背上，女巫望着他，半晌才意识到勺子上的冰淇淋已经化了。  
Harold胸口的起伏渐渐和缓下来，他望着桌面上的一点，低声说:“你是个才智过人的魔法师，为什么要做出这种事来？”  
Root放下了勺子。“我很抱歉，Harold。”她轻声说。  
魔法师沉默了一会儿，说:“强韧得像一束蛛丝？”他摇摇头，吐出一口气，“你的诅咒被冲破了，虽然只有很短的时间，但有那么一刻Reese先生抓回了主导权。”他抬起眼，“我们有没有可能借此解开它？”  
“冲破了？”女巫瞪大眼，“怎么会——究竟发生了什么？”  
魔法师撇开视线，斟酌片刻。“他吻了我。”  
Root在对面倒抽了口气。  
“这是骗局，Groves小姐，你束缚了他表达爱的能力，他误以为自己真的那么爱我，但实际——”  
“他吻了你？”她大声反问，“他冲破了？他真的——他真的喜欢你然后他冲破了？！”  
Harold怔了一下。“如果他不喜欢我——”  
“那他的行为就不会收到约束！Harry，再跟我说一遍，他喜欢你还冲破了诅咒？”  
魔法师窘了起来:“不。我不知道。”他喘息了几下，“他没有说，全是我猜的。或许他根本就不喜欢我，只是——”  
“但如果他爱你，诅咒也不会让他告诉你的！”Root的音调高到歇斯底里，“拜托，Harold，这完全有可能！要么他爱你爱到能打破诅咒，要么他不爱你但是跑过去亲了你——两者必取其一！”  
Harold愣住了，他盯着对面的女巫，结结巴巴地补充:“但即使Reese先生爱我，你的诅咒也会给这份感情带来不必要的增值——他会主动去抵抗诅咒，而抵抗诅咒的办法就是去表达——”  
“但谁在乎呢！”女巫近乎是哀鸣，“谁在乎究竟是什么让他爱你！他都已经打破诅咒了！唔，”她放下双手，“也不排除他是个接吻狂魔而你成了他的受害者。但只要他爱你，Harry，要表达出他的爱就比登天还难。”  
魔法师近乎无声地问:“怎么会？”Root冲他摇摇头。她不觉得这是个问题。“解除这个诅咒？我曾经以为它到世界末日都不会被打破的。”她说，“但你知道原理，如果诅咒依附的执念消失，诅咒也就自然消失了。Belle先生(注)，机会在你手里。”  
Harold深吸了一口气，Root望向天花板，开始缅怀她出师未捷身先死的艺术作品。  
魔法师终于开口:“他的执念是什么？”  
女巫抿抿唇，垂下扬起的头，“愧疚。”  
Harold蹙起了眉。  
“今天的事，你觉得联盟会怎么办？”她问。  
“他们一定会试图查出罪魁祸首，不过很大可能是找不见的。有人进来搅局了，Hector和Paris一定很恼火。”  
“为什么不会是他们的一个呢？这么大一群鹰魔，看起来很像是Hector喜欢的做法。”  
Harold眨了眨眼：“被Paris掣肘，他没那么多力量做这件事。”  
Root忽然鄙夷地一笑：“哦，该是那个家伙。老混蛋，真够狡猾的。”  
魔法师轻哼了一声，没有答话。  
“难道就没有人阻止他吗？”她问，“他已经是国王的顾问了，加上这次的风波，他可以得到前所未有的权力——联盟的人就不担心这个？”  
“Greer很善于隐藏自己，Hector或许还以为他是在为自己谋划……况且联盟早就被党争搞得四分五裂，多一个隐患也不会让他们感到危险。上次的会议开得乌烟瘴气，我只在快要结束的时候去看了一眼，投票环节还有人在嚷嚷……糟糕透顶。”Harold拧起眉，“我简直不知道Nathan是怎么在那中间活下来的。”  
“你有没有想过让‘机器’参与这件事？让法师们干点该干的事，而不是两群人天天扯皮。”  
“我很怀疑他们会合理地使用‘机器’。”魔法师看了看四周，“事情还没遭到那个地步，但现在即使只是让他们知道‘机器’的存在，就足以招来祸患。”  
“我想你创造她不是为了处理凶杀案的。”Root的表情严肃起来，“真是可惜，她那么强大却……”她摇了摇头。  
“‘机器’会比我们活更长的时间，总有一天她会等到属于自己的时代的。”Harold忽然想起了什么，勾起了唇角，“至少现在，她能度过一段普通人类的生活。”

 

Alan抱着书，第三次望向对面沙发上的男人，看到对方依然阴云密布的神情之后，他瞟向了另一边的黑发女人，后者正兴致勃勃地给马犬竖着毛。这本来是John的特权，但后者明显现在没有这个心情。  
不，找Shaw做活体字典可太不愉快了。男孩无奈地把头埋回书里。Shaw对大部分事都是爱理不理的冷淡态度，他多半会得到一个凶巴巴的答复，因为他打扰了她和Bear的美好时光。  
“你完全没必要担心他。”Shaw头也不抬地说，“他以前也彻夜不归过，况且还有那个疯女人在，她是绝不会让他受伤的。”  
她说的是Harold。Alan委屈地想，如果Harold在的话，这里的气氛就不会这么古怪了。  
“Root的实力是值得信赖的。”“机器”忽然开口，Shaw扭头看了她一眼，她挥挥小手，无力地趴在了木柴上，“我知道你们不相信她。”  
Shaw转过脸。她并不是对“机器”所说的话有异议，只是静静的客厅里突然响起这个甜美的声音，她不由自主地会望过去而已。  
时钟敲了十下。“喂，小鬼，”女人举起毛刷，“你该上床睡觉了。”  
Alan看看膝盖上摊开的书本，嘴角耷拉了下来。“我还没看完这章呢。”  
他的语气有点幽怨。没有人帮助的情况下，他只能磕磕绊绊地看完几页，甚至连人物关系都有些混乱。“好吧，那你就看完了再睡。”Shaw恋恋不舍地搓了搓Bear的脖子，“我得走了。Reese，少想那么多。”  
“拜拜。”男孩说。  
“明天见。”“机器”挥了挥手，她的情绪还是有点低落。  
城堡大门关上了。男孩看看膝上的书本，说：“我看不完这一章，名字太多了，还有好多不认识的词——我看了一晚上了。”  
John的目光终于聚起了焦，男孩红着眼圈看着他，委屈地撅起了嘴。  
“我还是去睡吧，”他伸长腿从沙发上滑下来，“说不定明天Harold会回来。”  
“哪个词不认识？”男人问。  
男孩抱起了那本书，跑到他面前，“好多呢——船舷是什么？还有这个词、这个词、这个词……”  
“你都不认识？”  
“这本来是Harold读给我听的，但我特别想看后面的故事……”  
John看看他又翻了翻那本书，似乎是与航海有关的故事。“好吧，”他说，“我给你念这一章，然后你去睡觉。”  
男孩点头如捣蒜。  
“不过我们得把柜子里的模型拿出来，这样你才好明白。”

“‘“够啦，比勒达，别哆嗦了，走吧！”

法勒催着他，两个人翻过船舷，跳进了小艇。  
小艇迅速和大船拉开了距离，潮湿的海风夹着几声海鸥的鸣叫在空中掠过，我们高喊了几声，随着大船，冲入了茫茫的大西洋。’”  
“他们终于出海啦。”Alan揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。  
“这铺垫真够长的。”  
“对啊！不过前面关于Queequeg的故事也很有趣。我真想看他打下一头鲸……”他又打了个哈欠，“谢谢你，John。晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
John站起身，给自己倒了杯水。朗读的时间并不长，但这个故事已经引起了他的兴趣。他走回沙发，打开那本书，从第一章看起。  
老座钟打了很多次，但他只是继续读着，想要追上Alan和Harold的进度。他已经感到了疲倦，斜靠在沙发上读着，汽灯被他放在旁边，光线好得就像在书桌前一样。随着书页的反动，这细小的声音带来的安抚让他的眼皮越来越沉。这一章还没有读完，他打起精神，继续读了下去。  
“……不，人世间那些不可思议的事都是默默进行的。喧哗者不真诚，最深的怀念也是没有墓碑的形式的……”  
大门传来“叮”的一声，他猛地坐起身，正好看到转盘转向了黑色。

Harold推开了门。  
城堡里的其他人应该都睡了，客厅里只有壁炉和“机器”的火光，四下静悄悄的。他转身轻声合上了大门，走上门前的阶梯。踏上柔软的地毯时，温热的疲惫从四肢百骸中流淌出来。此刻他只想飞快地洗个澡，然后归巢一般地回到床上。  
魔法师走向了阶梯，临到楼梯前时，余光扫到了什么。  
背对着他的长沙发扶手上，似乎有个阴影。他绕到沙发前面，黑发男人正枕着一侧的扶手躺在沙发上，屈着长腿，一本书摊开在小腹上。  
Harold看了眼时钟。两点四十了，Reese先生或许已经睡着了一段时间。他俯下身，轻柔地分开John的手指，把书本抽了出来。展开一床绒毯，他把它盖在了男人身上，小心地塞了塞被角。做完这一切，他才意识到自己一直屏着息。  
男人还在熟睡着，尽管不是什么舒服的睡姿，他的睡眠却没有受到什么影响，呼吸轻浅，整个人都处在一种放松的状态中。Harold跪在地毯上，就像接近一头熟睡的猛兽，每一个动作都无比地谨慎。男人的脸庞就在他面前，Reese先生眼角有一丝细纹。尽管平时生龙活虎，这个男人也已经步入了不惑之年。锋利的颧骨旁，细长的鼻梁勾画着并不陡峭的弧度。薄唇旁的皮肤上，青色的痕迹意味着即将冒出的胡茬。Reese先生一定是个毛发旺盛的人，如果不是勤加修整，他长出一脸的胡须恐怕都用不了一个月。Harold没意识到自己弯起的嘴角，他的目光落在了男人的眼窝上。Reese先生的眉骨很高，他的双眼就像是掩藏于其下的两汪清泉。Harold很难找出究竟是哪一部分让Reese先生的眼神带上了那种神秘的寂寞，但看着他的睡脸时，Harold很难想象那种如同薄雾或是弥散的香气的忧郁眼神。一个有Reese先生这样经历的人恐怕难以避免一段失望痛苦的回忆，它们会改变人的神色，就像储藏威士忌的木桶，做出微小却不可逆转的改变。这种回忆若只有一段该多好，那种忧郁的神色若只有一分该有多好……人的生命固然充满了苦难与挫折，但那种真正伤透心的事情只该发生一次。如果人的双眼是水池，那属于心碎的颜色，只要加一次就够了，因为如果它加了太多，就再也没法让它们露出温暖的神色了。  
Harold的指尖滑过了John鬓边的发梢，那里几缕银色的发丝露了出来，让他的心重重地打了一拍。他站起身，所有的动作都静默无声。Reese先生仍在安眠，他屏住呼吸俯下身，一个羽毛般的吻落在了男人的眉心。  
Reese先生大大地吸了一口气，他正要直起身，那双翠色的眼睛在他眼前睁开了。  
Harold拉开了他们的距离，但John坐起了身，他的小腿抖了一下，没有再往后退。  
“这是什么？”男人低声问，他在低声说话的时候，语音常变成柔和的气声。“Finch。”他看到魔法师又要退开，便拉住了后者的手。  
Harold的呼吸急促了起来，他垂着头，脸上没有一丝礼貌以外的表情。“我不知道，Reese先生。”他说。  
John收紧了手臂，把他拉到了自己身前。他在毯子下屈起了双腿，膝盖撑在沙发上。立起上身，他微微仰视着眼前的魔法师说:“或许……你需要一点线索。”Harold第一次抬眼与他对视，他拢住前者的后脑，双唇贴上了Harold的。   
魔法师身体一震。John摩擦着他的双唇，它们微微分开后，便含住他的下唇温柔地吮吻。他的另一条手臂环住了Harold的后背，在后者低下头与他接吻的同时，把他拉向了自己。他松开了Harold，后者微张着嘴望着他，脸上一片潮红。他捧住了魔法师的脸，果然是烫手的温度。“有答案了吗？”他低声问。  
那双湿润的蓝眼睛深深地望进他的，薄唇颤抖着。“你不该爱上我的，John。”Harold逃避似的转开视线，僵硬着身体。  
John跪在沙发上，仰头看着他。“但我要怎么做？”男人轻声问，“怎么做才能不爱上你？”  
Harold抬起了眼，John就这么望着他，扶在他肩上的手没使多大力气，但手掌下面隐藏着一种力量、一种冲动……能把他撕碎的冲动。他低下头，吻上了John的双唇。湿润的唇瓣相触的那一瞬间，柔软湿滑的触感让他们为之一颤，Harold侧过头，舌尖碰到了John的，轻柔地吸吮了起来。John扣住他的后脑，把他推在了沙发的另一侧扶手上，一手拢在外沿，扶着他的臀部，让他彻底躺在了自己身下。John的手钻进了Harold背心的下面，顺着他的腰线滑到他后背，然后从脊柱上一节节地爬下来。他把手垫在Harold腰下，身体磨在对方胸前。Harold揽住了他的脖颈，按着他的后脑与他接吻。没有粗糙紧迫的动作，Harold尝起来是如此的甜美，只是舌尖滑过他上颚的感觉就足以引起一阵战栗。他从背心里抽出手来，捧着Harold的脸拉开了两人的距离。  
Harold的眼睛湿漉漉的，他半张着嘴，双唇对这分别还有一丝的眷恋。那双眼睛……它们如同雨后的空气，渗透着草叶与水汽的气息。John用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，触感是柔软的，有股淡淡的被体温烘出的属于他本身的味道。Harold的手指移到了他右耳上，轻揉了一下，然后拢在了上面。指尖有点凉，但掌心的温度熨着他的耳廓。John拉下了Harold的手，那骨折的手臂现在活动自如，但包在绷带里的日子让它苍白出了些软弱。他在他手背上印下了一个吻，抬起Harold的手仔细地检查。魔法师曲起指节刮了下他的脸，他抬起头，Harold看着他，柔声说:“已经全好了，Reese先生。”John侧过头咬了它一口，Harold试图收回手，他握紧了后者的手腕。  
蓝眼睛错愕地望着他。他伸长颈子，又一次吻上了Harold的唇。喷在两人中间的鼻息让眼镜表面起了层雾，Harold闭上眼，感觉到John的手从他胸口滑到了腹部，在腹股沟磨蹭了一番，从衣料外面覆在了他的下体上。  
Harold的鼻子猛地一吸气，但John已经锁住了他的嘴，预想的惊呼化为了喉咙里模糊的一声。他推了推John的肩膀，后者不管不顾地继续隔着裤子抚弄着，他使劲推了一把，男人才从他唇上抬起了一点。“别在这，Ree——”他的句子散成了急促的喘息，他不由得瞪了男人一眼，后者扬扬眉，手下的动作没有停止。“Call my name.”John贴在他耳边说，他缩起脖子一哆嗦，遮掩不住的哼鸣从鼻腔里泄出。  
这声音响得吓了他一跳，下体上的抚摸停了一下，John的手拢着它，稍微一活动就会带来潮水般的快感。男人俯身看着他，一只手擦过他发际的汗珠，那只手就拢在那里，没有更多的威胁却也没有撤走。Harold的身体如同张满的弓，完全落在他手里，小口地喘着气，生怕呼吸的起伏会引起更强的刺激。他终于开口了。“John...”这声音颤抖着，在低浅的呼吸中摇摆着，因隐忍的呻吟而低哑，在窒息的压迫中急促，“John.”  
人的声音可以绘成光谱吗？如果可以，那刚才的一声——一定是幽暗背景下忽然亮起的斑斓色彩。John把Harold拥在了怀里，后者发出了埋怨的低哼，他不由轻声一笑，揽紧了魔法师的后背。

床单是冷的，Harold躺在上面的时候蜷起了身子，出了汗的衬衫腋下凉嗖嗖的，但包裹在背心下面的部分却还是湿热的。他感觉到了John的重量和温度，后者摘掉了他的眼镜，连月光也移开的室内变得更加模糊。背心的扣子被解开了，领带不知扭到了什么方向，领口的布料早被牙齿打开扣子的动作弄得湿漉漉的，衬衫彻底打开的时候，脖颈上一阵凉。  
John的双唇落在了他锁骨上，双手解开了他的裤子，从内裤下包住了他的臀部。他屈起了双腿，男人的唇在他胸前徘徊，摩擦着皮肤也吮吸着肉，一直吻到肚脐。  
John忽然抽离了他的身体，紧接着，下体一阵清凉。他迷迷糊糊地低下头，只能看见男人的身体，在暗淡的光线下的美好线条。一个热烫的物体贴在了他的欲望上，他诧异地想要躲避，John的手却把它们握在了一起。他颤抖着呻吟出声，大脑的一个片区姗姗来迟地送来那是John的性器的信息。接受这个滚烫的器官的摩擦让他花了很长时间，在那之前不知是羞耻还是刺激让他眼里聚满了泪水，John从根部向顶端的套弄每一次都让他觉得自己要这么丢掉了，模糊的意识分不清耳边的呻吟究竟出于谁口。泪眼朦胧的视野暗了下来，John贴住了他的额头，吐息喷在他脸上，热烫又令他发痒。他们的欲望贴着他的小腹，John粗糙的掌心划过他的顶端，让他尖叫出声。  
高潮到来的时候世界仿佛是碎裂了，一切都变成了漂浮在真空中的碎片，他漂浮着，颤抖着，身体因快感而痉挛——然后被揽进一个黏糊糊的怀抱，双腿交叠着，脖颈被人亲吻而后背被按压着——变得麻木的压力。  
他听到自己在说着什么。John或者我爱你或者晚安或者别的什么。但他的大脑已经没法处理这些内容了。合上眼，他坠入了黑甜的梦乡。

肩膀上传来僵硬的感觉。他动了动，拉了拉被子，重又环住了怀里的人。抬起眼皮，明亮的光线让他眯起了眼，与他相碰的另一个人的鼻尖有点凉，他们交换的呼吸也没有温暖它。他想了想，把被子拉紧了些。壁炉该是在半夜灭掉了，否则屋里不该这么冷。越过被褥，他看到射在天花板上变幻的日光——城堡又在前行了。这是个多云的天气，天花板明亮又暗淡下来，偶尔飘过一片薄云，那就是浅淡的日光。  
他收回目光。面前的人还在安睡着，疏淡的眉毛舒展着，淡色的睫毛盖在日光下有些透明的眼皮上。嘴唇微张着，露出一半上齿，齿缘随着呼吸在唇瓣内侧滑动。他蹭了蹭对方的额头，Harold打了个小呼噜，头一转又继续睡了。  
“咚咚咚。”“John？”房门外传来男孩的声音。Harold皱了皱眉，缩进了他怀里，闷闷地说:“几点了？”  
他揉了揉魔法师的头发:“估计不过八点，你再睡会儿。”  
敲门声还在继续，John应了一声，手下把被子紧紧地裹在Harold身上，然后披上衣服打开门，Alan好奇地看着他，被他用噤声的手势堵住了嘴，憋到楼下才表示了对他也会睡过头的惊讶和幸灾乐祸。  
稍晚点的时候Harold也走了下来，坐在餐桌前揉了揉脸，一副还没醒过来的样子。  
“Harold你也会赖床吗？”男孩捧着牛奶杯问。  
“我昨天睡得有点儿晚，别学我。”Harold哑着嗓子说。John把早饭放在了他面前，两只浇着淡黄微酸的杜特汁的水波蛋放在煎好的培根上，最下面是烤得温热的面包片。他微微一笑，拿起了餐具。  
“你们怎么都睡得晚呀？”男孩皱着眉说，“还跟我说什么熬夜会长不高。”  
身后的火焰发出“噗”的一声，烧成了鲜艳的粉红色。  
Harold拿餐具的动作顿住了，John轻咳了一声，从“机器”上移开了目光。


	9. Chapter 9

17

Future

涅瓦市下了雨。这个最繁华、最明艳的城市，当大雨落下的时候，也被那种灰暗潮湿的色彩染上了狼狈。脚下的道路泥泞繁杂，积水反射着在大雨中显得肮脏的建筑，反射的影子常常被打碎，被一双因潮湿而变为深色的布鞋或是沾着棕色泥土的皮鞋。人们小跑着从身边过去，披着斗篷的常常撩给行人一身水，就是道歉的声音，在这种天气里也有些言不由衷。  
他在行人中前行着。稳定的步伐，不为雨水所迫的形态。他浑身上下被浇得透湿，外套沉重地压在身上，但这似乎丝毫也没有影响到他。男人注视着脚下石板的花纹，然后，在某个拐角无声无息地走进了一家酒吧。酒吧里只有煤油灯昏暗的照明，顾客众多，喧闹嘈杂。他从挤满了人的吧台前走过，头发被雨水打得贴在额头上，下面的一双蓝色的眼睛，漫不经心地环顾了整个建筑。  
人们没有注意到他的到来。事实上，每个人都和他差不多狼狈，只是他们更急于买酒和争抢壁炉前的位置。男人挤进吧台前的人群，他走到了一个姜黄色头发的男人身后，向吧台后的老板点了酒。黄头发男人晃着手里的白兰地，熏熏然地咧开了嘴。他的刀插进了那男人的后背，后者的面部表情凝固了，弯起的嘴角成了惊讶的形状，他接过老板递来的酒杯一饮而尽，同时短刀入鞘。伏特加就像是液体的火焰，纯粹的水的味道，却热辣地燃烧入胃。他抹了抹嘴角，黄发男人静静地倒了下去，人们粗野地笑着，把他拉起。等到他们终于发现这个人的瞳孔已经散开时，那位不速之客已经不知所踪，只留下他们面面相觑，恐惧被酒精所麻痹，死亡就在眼前，却有人开起了玩笑。  
老板从吧台后走了出来，两个伙计搬起了这具尸体，大门开了一下，聊天的热度恢复的速度比开门带进的那点凉气消失得还快。

 

Now

“e？”  
“不。”男孩得意洋洋地说。  
“好吧，a？”  
“Harold!你不能只猜元音。”男孩哼哼道。  
“元音会是个突破口——看来a是对的。然后呢？b？”  
“不~对~”  
中年绅士还在继续猜着后面的字母，然而就他眼里的乐趣和善意而言，他恐怕早就知道了答案。窗外的嘈杂渐渐平息了，John站起身，打开了客厅的窗户。混着海腥味的清新空气涌了进来，云层转薄，天色也明亮了些。  
“m？”Harold还在猜测。Alan夸张地摆了摆手，“不——完全没有关联嘛!John？”  
“r。”他不打算给男孩什么面子。  
男孩皱了下脸，坐在了沙发上，“好吧，你运气真不错。”  
魔法师靠在沙发上懒洋洋地瞟了他一眼，笑他孩子气似的扬起了嘴角。  
“不!”男孩以为自己识出了阴谋，“不许告诉他， John！”  
“好吧，好吧。”他举起双手，“我回避。”  
“你的词不会这么简单吧？”他听到Harold半真半假的疑问。  
“当然没——有——”  
John耸耸肩。雨（rain），Harold再猜不出来就得露馅了。  
“那么——i？”魔法师果然“猜”对了一个。他没有再听男孩不情愿的承认，走上楼打开了图书馆的门。  
图书馆内有些憋闷，他给放珍本的书架拉上了折叠隔板，打开巨大的落地窗，图书馆的窗户对的是荒野，此时荒野还飘着小雨，雨滴在城堡的晃动间落上窗台，深秋的风没有了一点甘美的味道，如同一个老妇，带着一身奇怪的草药气味。他依次拉开了另外几扇窗的窗帘，直到他在窗帘下看到了完全不同的东西。  
那是一幅画，浅淡的色彩，模糊的轮廓，如同在水下看到的世界，或是一个许久以前的梦。紫色和蓝色的花在背景中盛放，前景的长靠椅上，一个男人一手搭着椅背，身体对着画师，闲适地靠在椅背上。  
他看不清男人的面容，正如他看不清那些花朵或是长椅的细节一样，但那个男人和Harold实在非常相似，除了那种全然放松的状态。这或许是朋友赠送的画作，或许是非常亲密的朋友，比如Finch常常聊到的Nathan Ingram。他垂下眼，看到了白色的署名——Grace。  
哦，这是个女人的名字。他的目光回到画上的魔法师身上。这没什么让人惊讶的，一位名媛或是小有名气的画家——完全符合Harold的社交圈。事实上，魔法师和宁海路那几个邻居的来往，真称得上是邻里交往的典范。但是这个名字？它绝不属于那几个女主人之列。况且……为什么这幅画会藏在窗帘后面？  
他走开几步，努力甩开头脑深处那种不自然的感觉。人们都有属于自己的过去，但眼前的一切却让他很难这么轻轻带过。  
他听到了细微的摩擦声，扭过头，魔法师正站在图书馆门口，看着他和窗帘下的画作，没有什么反应。  
“形而上画派。”Harold说，“很独特。”  
John拉上了帘幕，魔法师好像并不在意，侧侧头道：“我有件东西要给你。”

 

“把它拿去洗了。”女管家把一盆沾血的破布递给了新来的女仆，后者接过，安静地退出了卧室。黎明时分，走廊上只有几根孤零零的蜡烛，照出几小片勉强能看清的区域。身后的卧室门关上了，连带着其中的窃窃私语。女仆走过了拐角，突然把污物连同盆子一起塞进了一口蒙着灰的大箱子。  
Shaw抬起身扎了扎腰带。这可笑的长裙让她不得不迈着小步子，她索性把最内层的衬裙扯了下来。  
“你们最好动作快点，否则号码就会是我了。”Shaw低声说。

John放下手里的单筒望远镜，守卫该准备换防了，他得在那之前赶到院墙外面。从草丛里站起身，他舒展了下膝关节，头上的树枝传来细小的噪音，一只猫头鹰扑动双翼离开了。趁着还不明朗的天色，他迅速转移到了院墙下边，然后攀着粗糙的墙面，跃进了城堡内侧。  
“我建议你从西边的塔楼进去，Reese先生。”  
正在跃过灌木的John绊了一跤。“这是——”  
“通讯。深水珍珠的保真效果很好，恐怕听起来就像是我在你耳边一样。”  
男人扫了一眼自己的袖口，银针包裹的珍珠泛着朦胧的光。“这算什么？窃听蛇？”John贴着城堡外侧的墙，转身进入了无人看守的塔楼。“我没想到你对我这么好奇，Finch。”  
他好像听到Harold从鼻子里哼了一声。“正相反，Reese先生，它只能收到你愿意发出的信息。”魔法师道，“我想你能找到Burton先生的书房，Shaw女士也在附近，Burton夫人的卧室里。”  
他侧了侧头，已经爬到了三楼的平台，“那你呢，Harold？”  
“我会去找你们的。已经给你接通上她了。”  
“——号码就会是我了。”通讯一接通女人的声音便传了过来。  
“真是可怕的威胁，Shaw。”John扯扯嘴角，“Burton夫人怎么样了？”  
“盯着呢。她挺不过这天，病得太重了。”Shaw望望帷帐后的人影，把拧干的热毛巾递给了女管家，后者俯下身，细心地擦拭着病人的脸。  
“都到这个时候了，Burton先生居然不陪着她。”他摇了摇头。  
“他还不如女管家来得贴心。或许他就是施害者，想毒死太太另换一房。你找到他了吗？他现在在做什么？”  
“对着窗子站着，他应该是在看前面的院子。”John忽然噤声，看着一个满头银丝的男人走向号码。“管家来了，应该有事情。”  
“Nova请的医生到了，老爷，他担心夫人的状态，想先和你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？他是个医生，让他自己找病因去。”Burton不耐烦地说。  
“他坚持如此，老爷，否则就不下车。”  
“不下车就让他走。”  
“是。”  
“慢着。”老贵族转过身，他的脸抽搐了一刹，“让他在客厅等我。我不能让人觉得是我害死了她。”

 

城堡前庭种着两排构树，粗糙叶片在地上落下手掌似的影子，偶尔因为风或是雀鸟的动静颤动一下。在它们中间，一个猫头鹰的剪影无声地拉长了，头顶的耳状凸出变成了平整的帽檐，细长的后肢变成了人类的双腿，最后，一双深棕色的雕花翼纹皮鞋落在影子末端。影子的主人摘下礼帽藏在身后，拍拍西服前襟，浅褐墨绿格子的布料就变成了质朴的黑色。他走到停在庭前的马车前，礼貌地问：“Mankes医生？老爷在书房等你。”  
马车里探出一张阴沉的脸，粗黑的眉毛压在狐疑的绿眼睛上面。还没等他开口，魔法师便抬手挡住了他的眼睛。这人只觉得头一轻，便倒回了车里。  
身后传来了脚步声，Harold从车厢里拿出医疗包，面无表情地转过了身。  
“老爷在客厅等您，Mankes医生。”老管家道。  
魔法师点点头，向马车扬扬下巴：“我的助手在车上睡着了，就把他放在那。要是醒了，就让他在车上等我。”  
“好的，医生。”

“Nova，Nova?”卧榻上的女主人呻吟了起来，女管家忙走过去，Burton夫人一把拉住了她：“大夫来了吗？”  
“就快了，太太。”  
她啜泣了一声：“我就要死了，Nova，我等不及了！”  
“这都会过去的，太太。”女管家安慰道，有意无意地扫了屋内所有人一眼，“医生会解决一切的。”  
敲门声。Shaw打开门，一个男仆站在卧室门口。“医生在和老爷说话。”他说。她把这信息告诉了Burton夫人，这垂死的人安静了下来，脸上露出了奇异的欣慰神色。  
“我去催催医生吧，夫人？”她问。  
“不，让他们聊。”女主人闭上了眼，“我已经够累了。”

“这不对劲，Reese。”耳边传来压低的女声，“这女人已经快死了，但她一点都不急着就医。”  
John藏在钢琴的阴影里看着客厅的来客，差点漏过Shaw的声音。“我告诉你是哪里不对劲——医生是Finch。”  
“啥？”  
小个子男人板着脸和男主人握手，谈论Burton夫人的病情。前者简洁干练，后者回答得模糊冗长，还常常打断前者，说出些没有道理的猜测来。  
“这不可能。Burton夫人也知道医生的事，那是在我们来之前就安排好的。”Shaw说，“你说他之前看着前院？我去院子里看看。”  
John说：“好。Finch？你在干什么？”  
小个子男人顿了一下，请男主人聊聊病人最近的饮食。Burton漫长琐碎的言论开始后，他的声音传了过来:“如果Burton先生是施害者的话，这个突然出现的医生很可能是他安排的。”魔法师嘴唇动都没动一下，但声音稳定地传到了John耳里，“但到现在他都没有暗示什么，说明他并没有这种打算。我得去见见Burton夫人。”  
“我跟着你。”

女管家在看到小个子医生的一瞬间脸色铁青。“你不是Mankes。”她说，一边焦躁地看了跟在他后面的Burton。  
“我是他的同事，他有事不能前来。”  
“Mankes医生绝不会爽约，”女管家定了定神，斩钉截铁地说，“你是什么人？你把他怎么样了？”  
Harold站在她面前，侧过头眯起了眼:“你的态度可真让人奇怪，女士，好像你需要的是Mankes先生，而不是一个医生。”  
女管家收敛了几分锐气:“他医术高超。”  
“也很负责任，所以他委托我来。”他打断了她，“现在，你是要继续和我吵下去还是让我检查病人？”  
女管家又看了Burton先生一眼，僵着身子让开了。  
“我都不知道该说什么了，Finch。”John调侃道。  
“她们等的绝不是医生，所以，被我下了昏厥咒的那位‘医生'，到底是来做什么的？”Harold打开医疗包，愣了一下。  
“怎么了？”Burton先生问。  
“我好像把镇痛药忘在车上了，”Harold说，他的目光移到了Burton夫人脸上，后者瞪着他，一只手紧紧抓着枕套，消瘦的脸上交织着愤怒与绝望。他的喉结动了动，“无妨，不影响诊断。”  
然而在通讯里——  
“马上把车里的人抓起来，Shaw女士！”  
Burton夫人突然发出一声嚎叫，把所有人都吓了一跳，她继续哀嚎着，干哑的嗓子发出的声音绝望凄厉，让人毛骨悚然。  
“他不在这了，Finch！”Shaw的声音，“我发现了——该死。”  
一声巨响，卧室的门被踢开了，房里人还没有反应过来，来人就已经找到了门口的Burton先生。他举起枪，被John扑倒在地上。子弹把天花板打出了个洞。John按住杀手拿着枪的手臂，后者借力在地上翻滚半周压在了他身上。杀手正要对他开枪，他挺起下身把对方顶得扑在地上，一手箍住拿枪的手臂，另一手重击杀手的左眼。杀手躲开的一瞬间他勾住对方的同侧脚起桥翻身，一拳打在对方太阳穴上。与此同时，杀手手中的枪飞了出去，魔法师往窗外一指，它便破窗而出。John补了几拳，制服了杀手。  
“我希望你等的不是这位‘医生’，Nova。”他站起身，望向女管家，“他可拼命要求见Burton先生呢，就在我的同伴把他掉包之前。”  
男主人惊魂未定地看着地上的男人，然后是面色苍白的女管家。Burton夫人已经寂寂无声，跌回到了床铺上。  
“我建议你把他们交给警察，Burton先生，”魔法师道，“但你可能没机会给你妻子找个合适的医生了。”

“聪明的女人。”听完后来发生的内容，Shaw评价道。  
“如果是她丈夫先去世，所有的遗产的大部分就都属于她，她死后，这些财富就能分给她的直系亲属。而如果是她先去世，她的父母兄弟就会被Burton的律师刁难，什么都拿不到。”Harold看着瓷杯里的琥珀色液体，蹙起了眉。  
“联系杀手的事全交给了女管家，她能摆脱一切质疑。她也可以说医生是被假冒的，从而洗清女管家的嫌疑。”John抿抿唇，“人都死了，整个城堡都是她的，随她说了。”  
“但现在这一切都被阻止了。”Shaw也喝了一口茶，撇了撇嘴 ，“甜的，好奇怪的甜味。”  
“因为加的是蜂蜜，不是糖。”魔法师说。  
开胃的沙拉送了上来，每个一盘，摆在圆桌外环。豌豆芽拌了点油，紫甘蓝和黄瓜片配着皱巴巴的乳白色的块状物，然后是泡在红色油里的鸡肉。嗯，就是没有一点沙拉酱的影子。  
John再次环顾这家餐厅，深红色的木桌椅，圆形餐桌，墙上的扇形装饰和长幅色彩淡雅的画作，镂空的木架隔开空间，汽灯透过黄色灯罩漏下温柔的光。还没到饭点，扁平面孔的侍者们围在柜台前的餐桌旁，后厨偶尔传来声响，空气里有股淡淡的烟火气，他看了看，应该是从柜台后的香炉传来的。香炉后面是个颜色鲜艳的塑像，有着一样的扁平面孔。  
东方人的餐厅。  
他看了看手里的竹棍，他们要了额外的刀叉，但他还是有点好奇这工具。他拿它们戳了一块鸡肉，辛辣的味道很冲，但也格外鲜香。  
对面的Shaw用餐刀把豆芽拨到了餐叉上，Harold的动作称不上自然，但已经能把甘蓝夹到自己盘里了。“我得说……”黑发女人拨了拨豆芽，“除了合餐制和加了蜂蜜的茶，我喜欢这家店的一切。”  
魔法师夹了两次鸡块不成，还是用餐叉叉了起来:“只可惜茶城没有这么地道的函夏饭店。”  
“你可以把它买下来，让它搬过去。”  
“那太张扬了，我们还是等号码出现在这里吧。”  
“说真的，为什么我们的小黑门只能开向号码所在的城市？它不应该能通向任何地方吗？”Shaw干脆端起鸡块的盘子把食物倒进碗里，“比如函夏国？比如这涅瓦市？”  
Harold捧起茶杯:“如果让它通向任何地方，那任何地方的人就都能进来了。这可不安全。”  
“那就偶尔让它开向任何地方。”  
“我可以用移形换影送你来这里，Shaw女士，但城堡现在这个样子就很好了。”  
女人耸耸肩，已经习惯了的样子。  
“店主也是函夏人吗？”John问。  
“没错，多数函夏人已经是第二代了，语言沟通不是问题，难得的是风味不发生变化。”  
他们面前放下了几个小碟，有黑色的酱、淡绿色的细丝和黄瓜丝，最后是一个小笼屉，放着半透明的饼。  
“大葱丝，”魔法师点点那只盘子，“很多地方改成了洋葱。用番茄酱代替面酱的更多。不过这一家，传说就是本土的函夏人来也挑不出毛病。”  
“嗯……这倒真有些了不起。”  
烤鸭端上了桌，油光水亮，散发着浓郁的香气。  
Harold挑起一片筋饼，薄薄的面饼刚入手还发烫，抹上面酱便驯服了下来，再加上两类细丝，摆好酥脆外皮的白嫩鸭肉，妥帖地包起两边。  
函夏人的饮食，总是充满了各种隆重的仪式。比如饺子，意大利人把面片一折就叫饺子，函夏人却要把肉馅包在面片里、压得边缘不会在水煮时破开才行。他喜欢他们这股精致劲儿，好像要把每种食材都做出花。  
没人愿意和不熟的人吃函夏餐，习惯了分餐制的人不可能忍受和别人分享一个盘子里的东西。但你会遇到那么几个人，能一起用竹筷拨弄那些精心制作的食物。函夏人的大菜总是很讲究的，但他们的讲究有着清晰的界限。他们大可把烤鸭包好再送上来，但他们偏不。对这道菜而言，鸭子一定要灌上开水烤制，外皮酥脆肉质却不失水分;片鸭一定要皮肉结合，宽度相同，薄而不碎;葱丝一定要新鲜水嫩，瓜丝再细也要鲜脆可口;筋饼要擀得飞薄又能轻易地承载重重食物，面酱则要经过盛夏的日晒发酵才能食用。但到了最后一步，他们却把这一切都交给你，这些精心的美味——由你来结合。酱要几分？肉要肥瘦？瓜丝多少？葱丝几何？如何包裹？这是只有食客自己才知道的事。这最后一步，又是别样的劳碌。挑拣，摆放，包裹——它比别的食物更劳碌它的食客，但是这一步才让它真的完成，成为一道美味。食材的精致此时已经不重要，重要的是掌心的温度，挑选的精心，还有包裹的谨慎。  
他把包好的烤鸭放在男人盘里，“趁热吃，Reese先生。”  
Harold重新挑起一片饼料理了起来。余光里他看到John咬下了一半，因为那鲜甜脆美的口感而扬起了眼睫。男人扭过头，他带着没敛去的笑意转开脸，把面饼两边包好，烧着耳廓把它又递给了对方。  
Shaw端着面酱盘蘸肉吃，此时顿下来，望着侧面的中年绅士和对面的黑发男人说:“我觉得有点怪怪的。”  
John嚼起了第二块烤鸭，Harold带着疑问看着她，她思来想去，还是盯上了前陆军少尉那张线条刚毅的脸——  
“你这么开心，是不是Finch多包了鸭肉给你？”


	10. Chapter 10

小个子男人从公寓门前的台阶上快步走了下来，他穿着件深色西装，里面的秋橙色马甲在这个寒冷下来的天气里分外鲜明，配上秘鲁色夹黑条纹的领带，就是平时不怎么熟悉的邻居也要抬眼望上一望，然后在心里补充一句，哦，这些艺术家就是这样。  
是剧作家吗？还是评论家？他们寻思着。大概是作家吧！深居简出，文质彬彬。  
Crane先生点头问好，嘴角微微一翘，只是个礼貌的弧度。  
于是这位邻居也摆摆手，习惯了太多这种没有存在感的问候。  
说到底，Crane先生也只是个邻居不是吗。

“进展如何，Reese先生？”  
熟悉的声音让男人微微放松了后背上的肌肉，又重新警惕起来：“正盯着号码呢，他拿了不该拿的东西，和黑帮有联系。你那边结束了？”  
“处理妥当了。Shaw女士已经回去了，你需要帮忙吗？”  
“嗯，不用。”John隔着一个路人跟在目标身后，“你在做什么？”  
“准备去Greg的面包店，晚饭打算做洋葱汤。”  
“唔。”那边的声音带了点意外。  
他们其实不多做饭，号码的出现毫无规律，尽管John的厨艺令人垂涎，外出就餐还是最方便的做法。  
“不用魔法的版本。”  
“唔！”意外的成分更浓了，“那我得尽快解决这个号码回去，赶在出锅的时候。”  
Harold勾起了嘴角，他掂量着手里的面包，道：“慢慢来，天知道我要切多久的洋葱。”  
男人笑了一声，“嗯”了一声。  
“怎么了？”魔法师的动作顿住了。  
“下雪了。”  
Harold条件反射地往窗外看了一眼，突然意识到到对方并不在这个城市。  
John看着零落的雪花，追随着嫌疑人的脚步，压低的声音有些飘忽，顺着气息跑出去，依然保留着清晰的形状：“不怎么大，不过很好看。积雪很薄，这样刚好，能看到石头的颜色。”  
Harold望着窗外，仿佛也看到了那场雪，刚刚落在地上，昏暗的光线下它们仿佛在发光，衬得下面的砖石漆黑如铁。“恐怕地会有点滑。”  
“确实是的。”男人忽然哼笑了一声，“我们的号码滑了一跤，做贼心虚啊。”  
“看好他，小心点。”Harold收回了视线，橱窗的玻璃反射着他的形象，他忽然发现店主正望着他，带着不安的神情。他飞快地转过身，“那面包有什么问题吗？”Greg担心地问。  
“不，完全没有。能帮我包起来吗？”

号码在后一段围墙后失了。John跟到那里，小路上空无一人。他打量了一下周围，走了上去。围墙尽头是一幢二层别墅，墙下有一棵歪歪扭扭的柳树，柳树旁是石块和木梁，似是多余的材料。他望着别墅二楼半开的窗户，窗帘飞了出来，露出一角昏暗的室内场景。  
找到你了。  
“别过来。”上方忽然传来一个声音。他错愕地抬头，围墙上露出一个脑袋，神经质的眼睛和乱糟糟的胡子，正是嫌疑人本人。  
“嗨，Victor。”John举起双手，“你真是给自己找了个好境况，是不是？”  
“滚开！”号码压低声威胁他。  
他扬扬眉：“听着，现在能救你的只有我了，黑帮过不了多久就会找到这里。”  
“我不需要你帮，滚开！”Victor瞪着他，声音在发抖。  
“你还能在墙上趴多久？”John抬起眼皮。  
号码露出了个怪异的微笑：“谁他妈在乎。”  
他蹙起眉。那张颓唐的脸忽然明亮起来，然后，一切都落在橙红色的光芒里。

“Reese先生？”离开面包店之后，那边很久没有传来声音，“Reese先生，你还好吗？”  
“Mr——”魔法师停下脚步，“John？John？”  
依然是寂静。然后——  
“Finch…”干燥短促的声音，像是吞了半声的呻吟。  
“发生什么了？”  
咳嗽。喘息。  
“我马上过去。”他快步走向公寓。  
“不，你别过来。”从嗓子眼挤出的声音。剧烈的咳嗽。“我不知道——还有多少。”  
魔法师没有再回答，三步并两作跃上楼梯，他打开了城堡的大门。  
“你别过来。”已经变得模糊的声音。  
他把圆盘拨到黑色的扇形上：“带我去Reese先生的号码那里。”

耳鸣。跃动的光。接连的爆响。烟尘。  
他勉强睁开眼睛，火焰在别墅上盘绕着，半边的墙壁都炸毁了，家具的碎块落在四周，有的还在燃烧。  
又是一声巨响。别墅在这响声中颤抖了一下，彻底坍塌了。  
这房子里到底放了多少炸药？  
之前还有尖叫，现在却一声也听不到了。他艰难地抬起头，Victor没有神采的双眼仍望着他，头发烧光了，背上露出白森森的脊柱，两只垂在墙外的手出人意料地让他仍挂在墙上，但考虑到他后背的情况，恐怕下半身早就被炸飞了吧。  
Victor的血滴了下来。他厌恶地扭开头，肩膀痛得让他皱起了脸，那血还是落在了他脖子上。  
真恶心。还以为……不会再看到这种情形了呢……  
细雪簌簌地落着，他渐渐听不到别的声音了，眼前的世界模糊又清晰，随着火焰的活动而忽明忽暗。冷，冰冷的感觉透过衣料刺在皮肤上。起风了。  
眼前的世界黑了下来。脸上传来钝痛。  
“……还活着……”过分刺耳的声音穿过了耳鸣的屏障。  
“带他走。”

“都让开！都让开！”  
警员们挥舞着警棍驱逐围观者，好让警探从他们挤开的过道中穿过去。眼前是一片未熄的废墟，砖石建筑已经变成了灰黑的碎块，纺织物在火焰中萎缩、卷起，空气中有股硫磺的刺鼻气味。  
“还有人活着吗？”警探问。下属对他摇了摇头，救火车的铃声从街角那边传来，盖住了站在那里抱怨的男人的声音——他的半个花园都被炸飞了。  
“收集证据，尤其是灰烬，把这家人的情况告诉我。”  
路灯被炸毁了，警员们举着汽灯照明，在他们头上，一只长耳鸮无声地落在了毁损房屋对面的院墙上。暗淡的光线反而让它轻易地看到了事故的全景，包括那具只剩下了半截的尸体。尸体的惨状让它缓了几秒才投回目光，顺着即将倾颓的院墙，它看到了沾着血迹的雪地，上面落着混乱的脚印。更进一步，它看到了被更多落雪变得有些模糊的形状——成年男人的形状。  
它不自觉地换了下腿。地上的砖石碎块均可以为那血迹负责，但具体伤到了哪里却不得而知。混乱的脚印是在爆炸后留下的，从它们绕开碎石的轨迹就能看得出来。这会是Reese先生吗？  
它展开双翼，小幅度而急促的扑动使它稳稳地落在了一个砖块上，它望着这可疑的现场，忽然看到了一个闪着微光的东西。它飞过去扒开了落在上面的雪，看到了一只珍珠袖扣，珍珠上已经没有了魔力的波动。  
它从心里诅咒自己的大意，竟然为了灵敏度而选择如此脆弱的介质。  
警员们注意到了这面墙，搬了梯子过来。在他们到达之前，猫头鹰已经顺着混乱脚印的去向飞了过去，路过警探的时候，它听到那若有所思的声音——  
“这居然是黄炸药……”

日暮的荒野。低飞的鸟。人影。呻吟声。呼喊声。  
无数的声音在乞求救助。  
他飘浮了起来，视野暗了下来，一张苍白疲倦的脸出现在眼前。  
“……把他抬走，他的腿没救了。”  
他的心一路下沉。  
“不，请您再看一下，Cirrion大夫！”  
一束金发，在路过灯光后消失在他视野里。  
那么明亮。

冰冷的液体泼在了身上。他惊醒过来，条件反射地大口呼吸，腹部炸开一阵锐痛。  
眼前是令人目盲的亮光，即使紧闭着眼也让双眼刺痛。他别开头，那光芒反而更强了，应该是汽灯被举在了他眼前。双手被缚在了身后，不过似乎——椅背上的花纹正好可以用来磨损绳缚。  
“你是谁？”一个含混的声音，粗暴、不耐烦、自视颇高。  
“John Fisher。”他选择了一种软弱的音调，“我这是在哪？你们是什——”  
他脸上挨了一拳，他结结实实挨下来的，一个普通人不该会闪躲。  
“是老子在问你。你是什么人？你在那做什么？”  
“我——我是个木材商。什么在那？我不知道！”  
那人揪起了他的领子：“在巴尔村Dain家外面！”  
“巴尔村？我不知道，我只是路过——”  
他又挨了一拳，打出了他半声呻吟。  
“说谎！”那人对他的左耳吼道，“你最好老实交代，否则我绝对会让你死得很难看。”  
他缩了缩脖子，为了真实性又犹豫了一下，直到那人又一次举起拳头才说：“我——我是去卖雪茄的，我去找一个有门路的人——”  
“胡说八道！”  
“真的！真的！是康国的雪茄——你搜搜我的衣兜，我还有一个样品呢！”他喊道。  
哦那是上一个案子留下的。他暂停了磨绳子的动作，直到有人拿走了兜里的所有东西，递给了审讯者。那人拿起雪茄闻了闻，啐了一口：“操，Doug，这他妈就是个走私贩子。”  
“求求你们放了我吧！”  
“我觉得该把他毙了。”  
“不！求你！我什么都不知道！我什么都不会说的！”  
“闭嘴！”那人踹了他一脚。  
“Stamp。”一个低沉的声音，带着黑人特有的腔调，但发音比审讯者清晰得多。一个高大的影子在汽灯后升了起来，走近了，果真是个黑人，身材健壮，却是一头白发，脸上也有着皱纹。“Fisher，我建议你停下手里的动作。你或许能解开绳子，但在那之前我就会废掉你的胳膊。”  
他露出无辜惶恐的神情，黑人的脸没有波动，目光却落在他小臂上，已经看穿了这种举动。  
“我们其实没必要绕这么多弯子，Fisher，我知道你是个难搞的人，但任何人都有他承受力的限度，‘影子’也不例外。贝京契约或许在王城可以呼风唤雨，但他们绝不该到这种小镇上凑热闹。说吧，Claypool那个老婆娘又在打什么鬼主意？”  
前半段话还让他感到了些不安，但是最后一句？“Claypool？我不知道这是什么人。”  
“她似乎被你们称作Control。”  
他用尽所有的努力才没露出惊讶的神情。理论上来说，Control是他的顶头上司，在内阁举足轻重的人，但事实上，他连她是个女人都不知道。  
“我不知道她。”  
黑人——或许该叫他Doug——看着他，仿佛要从他脸上读出什么，但又放弃了。“我不想在这种事上浪费时间。”他掏出了枪，“你们把炸药运到哪里去了？”  
“我想我们之间有误会。”他放松了手臂，开始抠那该死的绳结，“我知道自己出现在那里很奇怪，但是相信我，我只是因为那个Victor买了大量的炸药而奇怪。而在我搞清楚他想干什么之前，他就已经把那栋楼炸掉了。我以前曾是个‘影子’，但现在别的‘影子’只想早点杀了我，这也是我逃离王城的原因，而如果你杀了我，那也只是帮了他们的忙。”  
子弹打在了他膝盖间的椅子面上。“你怎么说都可以，但是证明不了的话，我下一枪会往上一点。”Doug抬了抬枪口。  
他侧过了头，以一种不可思议的神情看着他：“你知道Control的名字，却会犯下这种错误？你以为‘影子’会知道彼此的活动？你以为办这种任务的人会活着被你们被抓到？”  
“巧合，Fisher先生，就算你说的都存在，你出现在这里的可能性也太小了。”  
他吐了口气，垂下头，沉默了一刻，道：“如果是另一种情况呢？如果我确实是这个任务的一员，但是是专门被你们抓到、来拖延你们的呢？”  
他盯着Doug，Doug也打量着他，最后，黑人举起了枪：  
“跟你说话真是浪费。”

John在Doug话音落下之前便解放了双手，子弹打在了椅座上，电光石火间，椅子已经被抛到了灯上。玻璃灯罩应声而碎，泼出来的汽油被点燃了，木椅瞬间烧了起来。他夺过了门口马仔的短棍把那人抽开，踢开门跑了出去。  
门口的走廊很窄，他躲过一个帮派分子的攻击，绊倒后者，在后来者没反应过来之前一棒抽在他头上。如此他才终于打开了大门，走进一片漆黑之中。  
马仔们很快追了出来，分头向各个方向追去。这是一片仓库，仓库间的无数巷子通往大路和不远处的森林，在这样的雪夜里，哪一个都是搜寻的劲敌。他们必须尽快找到逃脱者。  
帮派分子的声音远去后，John放下了身前的铁板。他该庆幸自己的一身黑衣，就是在锈蚀的铁板后露出了几分也不会被发现。他选了个安静的方向走了下去，那边通往森林，不是什么回家的好方案，但适合躲藏。袖扣不知在什么时候弄丢了，要想让Harold找到这个他自己都不知道的地方，恐怕还要一段时间。他捂住了腹部，嵌在肉里的玻璃和木渣倒不是什么问题，只是在那下面，之前因为紧张而被忽视的锐痛又加倍地发作了起来。或许这就是他意识模糊的原因，内脏的破损带来的失血。  
他没预料到这疼痛会如此剧烈。或许是他倒霉抽到了大奖，被撞到了肝，但他宁愿相信是自己对疼痛的耐受力下降了。自我催眠总是有用的，如果相信是自己变得软弱，或许还有希望等到救助。  
他的身体在发抖，因为寒冷和失血，但他感觉不到太多的冷，不知是麻木——还是疼痛盖过了一切。  
要是有火就好了。  
“煤油灯，打火机……任何有火的地方。”  
都是“机器”传信的范围。  
他想到了那个甜甜的声音，那个时而认真时而调皮的声音。她会把一切都告诉城堡里的人，然后——  
他忽然倒吸了一口气，站直身望进眼前的黑暗。职业的警觉让他在感官得到警告之前就绷紧了神经，而视觉的信息收回之前，他已经知晓了对方的身份。  
“不打个招呼？”单薄嘶哑的声音，缺乏感情。  
“有必要？”他强行站直身子，冷淡地回应。  
那人从阴影里走了出来，瘦高的身材，光秃的脑门，浓密的、和眼睛挤在一起的双眉，以及形状苛刻的下巴。他似笑非笑地看着John，眼里却没有什么乐趣。  
John调整了下重心：“所以这其实是你做的？贝京已经沦落到要从黑帮手里偷炸药的地步了吗？”  
“看来你已经知道了不少事。”Mark Snow抱起双臂。  
John冷笑了一声：“还没到让你不舒服的地步。怎么着，不杀我？”  
Snow扬扬眉，嘴角弧度的真意多了些。他放下手插在了裤兜里，看看脚下，道：“规则变了，Reese，只要你回来，过去的事都可以一笔勾销。”  
“你我都知道这没那么容易。”  
“不容易的是相信它。这是个机会，Reese，我们需要人手。”  
John又换了次重心，他的核心已经越来越使不上劲了。“Kara呢？她怎么没和你一起？”  
“她在‘下游’。你呢？为什么你会找到这里来？”  
“跟踪了一个买了这批炸药的人，结果那些黑帮把我当成了你们，把我抓到了这。”  
“逃离贝京麻烦也没变少嘛。”Snow闲闲地下了结论。  
“所以你会杀了我，如果我不回去的话。”John闭了闭眼，他开始对这种对话厌倦了。  
“我不动手你也会死。你该看看自己的脸色，这种荒郊野岭，没人能救得了你。”Snow打量着他，带着几分可惜的神情，“没有人能逃离贝京，John，我们是在黑暗中行走的人，阳光只会让我们失明。你永远也不可能变回一个普通人的。”  
John没再回应，他看了看Snow，张开了双臂。

John Reese知道面对死亡的滋味。  
当你知道死亡即将来临时，时间会变得无比缓慢，就像是蜗牛用湿黏柔软的腹部画出一条线。一秒钟被拉成无限的长度，你能看到死亡的每个瞬间，还有很多很多的空闲。这些空闲是给恐惧留的，你的恐惧、担忧、对过去的回忆和眷恋会轻易地占满这些时间，直到死亡真的触碰你的额头，它们还会挤在你脑中，扭曲了对这世界最后的印象。  
但他经历得太多了。太多恐惧，太多担忧，太多太多的回顾——以至于这件事再次发生的时候，他恨起了这拉长的瞬间。  
他不需要这么长时间。死亡是个老朋友，它该明白对他而言，它只意味着终结。然而死亡还是不紧不慢地展开着，就像那缓缓推进的子弹。枪口的火花还没有散去，映出了它那条带着些微弧度的轨迹。它缓缓地、缓缓地飞来，越来越慢，就像时间的拉伸达到了峰值——然后它凝固在了空中。  
他看着那闪亮的弹头，如果他决定躲避，还有没有机会躲开它？  
Snow说的或许是实话，但活着、盲目地走在阳光下……或许也是不错的选择？  
后背忽然一暖，他错愕地扭过头去（他惊讶自己居然有时间做这个动作），深色头发的男人侧头望了望他，微蹙着眉，但还是微微勾起了嘴角。顺着男人的手臂望去，他看到魔法师的手指隔着一层看不见的屏障抵在子弹前。  
子弹颤抖着向前挪了一点，Harold蹙起眉，金属头端忽然亮了起来，那是烧融一般的暗红色。魔法师呻吟了一声，他手背上长出了深青色的刺，那些刺渐渐伸长，展开了柔软的细毛。与此同时，暗红色蔓延到了整个子弹上，弹头放出了令人目眩的光芒。Harold张开手指，羽毛和羽轴舒展了起来，覆盖了他变得瘦长的左手。子弹忽然光芒大作，化为铁水从看不见的屏障上四散开来，勾勒出了一个半圆的力场。  
Snow瞪视着眼前的一切，铁水炸开的瞬间，他猛地转身撤离。  
Harold微一抬手，那铁水便追他而去，如长矛般从他头上刺下，被他将将躲过，割破了他的前襟。他不敢再逗留，闪身躲进了另一个仓库，铁水把他追出另一个出口才停下来，然后熔住了他刚跑出的门。  
搭档的身体忽然一沉，Harold忙扶住了他，但他已经失去了所有的力气，顺着魔法师的身体滑了下去。  
“Reese先生！”后颈枕在了魔法师的手臂上，他无力地抬起眼皮，那个焦灼的人想捧起他的脸，落在他皮肤上的却是无处施力的羽毛。魔法师甩开了那只翅膀，另一手抱紧了他的脖子，紧张地小声说：“你没事了，我带你回去。”  
而他，在逐渐模糊的视野里，对那人勾起了嘴角：“嗨。”  
你找到我了。又一次。

P:  
那是一次惨烈的战斗。尸横遍野不再是个简单的形容，士兵想要找出生还者，就得踏着尸体走过去。火枪的杀伤力是强大的，后果就是，几乎所有的枪伤都会带来截肢的后果。临时用作医疗所的谷仓外，残肢断臂高高堆起，但伤兵们还是源源不断地被运进来，而军医们，往往已经连续工作了数十个小时。  
他看着那个金发的护士——那会儿还不叫护士，只是志愿来协助医疗的妇女——跑到疲惫不堪的医生身边，请求他再为自己检查一遍。医生不耐烦地拒绝了她，她大声反驳，然后医生压下了音调说了什么，她呆在了那里。  
过了一会儿，她走了回来。  
他想他是要失去这条腿了。好在只是小腿。好在新的截肢锯非常锋利——传说不到十分钟就能把肢体锯下来。  
但她拿的不是锯子，而是一把小刀、消毒水和一卷纱布。  
她蹲了下来，问他怕不怕疼。他苦笑一下，冲她摇摇头。她郑重地看了他一眼，脸色发白，然后告诉他她要把他的伤口清理一下，割掉坏死的肉。  
他看着她，她的下唇在颤，他想她恐怕都不知道“坏死的肉”究竟是什么。  
我能留下这条腿吗？他问。金发女人点了点头。谢谢你。他说。  
女人打开了他的绷带，刺鼻的血腥味让她顿了一下，然后开始熟练地冲洗伤口，然后把布条扎在了他膝盖上。做完这一切，她拿起了那把小刀，他看不到腿上的情形，只感到一阵冰冷的痛。他忍着没出声，那冰冷忽然消失了，然后出现在了新的地方。疼痛变得破碎而间断，他抬起头，看见那个女人抹了下眼睛，又俯下身继续切割。她侧身把割下来的组织扔在地上，那里有几段看不出形状的物体，浸在半干的血里。  
金发女人忽然停了下来。我做不下去了。她颤声道。对不起。  
她哭了起来，用拿刀的手的手背擦着眼睛。对不起。  
他揪住了她的衣角。嘿，别怕，没事的，没事的。你叫什么名字？  
Jessica。  
好的，Jess，谢谢你做了这么多。  
我真的很抱歉。  
他看着她，他们身边走过了很多人，临时手术台上常常传来哀嚎，一切都是那么混乱。然后他开了口：这对你太残忍了。  
她哭着说：对你也是啊。你要失去这条腿了。  
他扯着她的衣服，她放下了一侧的手，于是他拉住了它。  
我也很舍不得它。他说。我还要用它……去踢球呢。你知道吗？军校的足球赛？  
嗯，我知道。Jessica擦着眼睛说。  
不知道他们现在还办那个不。如果办的话，你会来看吗？  
Jessica用力地点了点头。是的。  
很好。他握紧了她的手。她冲他露出了个带着泪的微笑，说：我想看你去。所以，我们现在要把你的腿救回来。

 

时间好像已经过去了很久。Harold听到Tillman医生的一声叹息，马上抬头望向她，后颈传来一阵酸痛。  
“是不是——”  
“一切都好，Crane先生。”她安慰道，“最困难的部分已经过去了。”  
他点点头，重又望向手下的场景：John敞开的腹腔。  
肝脏被黑色的线缝合了起来，因为失血而显得有些发白。之前的积血已经被导管吸到了玻璃瓶里，尽管经过了消毒，Tillman还是尽力避免再用它们。  
医生扶着手术台，仰头舒展了一下肩颈的肌肉。  
“他会好起来吗？”Harold问。  
“需要一两周的修养，或许还会有些危险的情况，不过大体来说，恢复是不成问题的。”医生耸了耸肩，继续缝合起来，“请把牵引器抬起来点。我会看着他，确保他彻底脱险。”  
他抬起那个银色的钩子松开了肌肉层，缝合器很快缝起了那里。  
“你该去睡一会儿。”女医生瞟了他一眼，“他会需要你的，苏醒之后。”  
他望向那张苍白的脸，失去神志的、变成一片空白的脸。线条锐利，却了无生机。他心底有什么被抽动了，像被一根纤细的线扯住了，那线绷得笔直，微微颤动着。  
“Crane先生？”  
“谢谢你，Tillman医生。不过我想看着他。”他收回目光，对上了医生的视线，后者了然地点点头：“好吧。如果你需要我，我就在医院。”

 

P:  
“这是什么游戏吗？”当Harold把手拢在她眼前时，她笑着问道。  
“是呀，”他也笑了——他强迫自己模仿那种愉快的音调，“不过内容得保密。”  
“好吧——”她闭上了眼，双手覆在了他手上，“会是个魔法吗？”  
他没有回应，轻抚着她的红发，屈起指节，缓慢地滑到发梢。“确实是一个魔法。”  
“你已经开始了吗？”她问，好奇地微仰起头，覆在他手背的手抓紧了，“我——我有点怕，说实话。”  
“别怕，什么坏事都不会发生的。”他克制着声音里的颤抖，它却变成了一种诱骗的甜蜜，“Formirrito miasma gripa……”

 

外面大概是阴天。  
朦胧的视野里，一切都带着淡青色的光晕。他闭了闭眼，再睁开时，事物的轮廓清晰了起来，但还是那个色调，像是沾了水，或者被云遮挡了。周身被温暖的织物覆盖，肢体末端有些麻木，他试图支起上身，腹部的锐痛让他又倒了回去。  
“别动。”有点沙哑的声音，他侧过头，小个子男人正从床边的扶手椅上坐起身，一手揉着后颈。“你刚醒吗？”Harold问，探过身帮他把枕头立了起来。  
他点点头，看着魔法师把盛着水的玻璃杯递到他手里。  
“我睡了多久？”他端着水杯问。  
“一天。”Harold吸了口气，“比麻醉预期的效果要长，所以你会感觉到疼。”  
“有点。”  
魔法师的唇角勾起了个看不出什么正面情绪的弧度：“这么说可太轻巧了，Reese先生。”他移开视线，“我去给你拿点吃的上来，请别再动了，Tillman医生说你得静养。”  
“Tillman？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我以为会是Shaw。”  
“Shaw女士恐怕更精于别的事，况且我们总得有人去照顾号码。”Harold站起身。  
“所以你觉得这是个责任了？”他忽然说。  
“什么？”魔法师转过身。  
他看着对方，那双纯粹的蓝眼睛露出了一分无措，让他慌张起来。  
“不，那只是——”他到底在想什么？照顾他只是一项责任？他在对这个人问这种问题？“胡言乱语。抱歉，我脑子还不太清楚。”  
醒过来，John Reese。别说这些没头没脑的话。  
Harold在原地站了一刻，忽然走了过来，掀开被子爬上了床。  
他惊讶地看着他，Harold扶起他的下颌，吻住了他。  
这是个轻柔的吻——轻柔却紧密。Harold的唇贴着他的，摩擦着，吸吮着，夹着他的下唇轻咬着，然后覆在他唇上轻轻一吸，作为这个吻的结尾。  
Harold环住了他的后背，把他揽在了怀抱里。他们贴着彼此，体温透过衣物传递，他枕在Harold的手臂上，后者有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的侧腰，在纱布的边缘几不可察地触碰，小心翼翼又心事重重。  
“Tillman说再晚一会儿你就没命了。”Harold说。  
“……那也得‘一会儿’呢。”他仰起头道。  
腰上的手转到了后背，揽紧了。  
“我有点想你那只翅膀。”他忽然说。  
“嗯？”  
“你找到我的时候的那只，黑色——还是深蓝色的？它很漂亮。”  
触碰的时候还有种丝绸般的质感。  
魔法师沉默了一刻，道：“那是个意外，我急着张开力场，结果那只手上的变形就没来得及收起来。”  
他眼前浮现出了那天的场景。那些从皮肤下刺出的羽毛，还有变形的骨骼。  
“但到底是什么颜色的？”  
“……是深蓝的。”  
至少这点是真的，John勾起唇。Harold低下头，贴住了他的额头：“现在，我去给你做一份沙拉，然后叫Tillman医生来，怎么样？”  
他想了想：“我可以吃煎薄饼吗？”  
“嗯……不太甜的那种。”  
“……好吧。”  
魔法师准备起身，背心被扯了一下。他躺了回来。  
“还有什么要求，John Reese先生？”  
“再给我个吻。”


	11. Chapter 11

  


  


那个黑发女人坐在吧台前有段时间了。她点了杯葡萄酒，身边的男人换了一批又一批，没有一个得到一点青睐。女人慢悠悠地品着那杯酒，仿佛普通酒吧的赤霞珠真的那么醇美，余光对人群浅浅地一扫，又放回了昏暗灯光下深红的液体上。

又一个浪子败下阵来。Kara Stanton略微拉伸了一下后脊，天鹅绒披肩下的紧身裙装展露出令人窒息的曲线。她放下酒杯,意外地发现身边坐了一个有趣的男人。

“想起来找老搭档了，Johnny boy？”她说。

John向酒保比了个手势，道：“我们确实该好好谈谈了。”

Kara微侧过头：“Mark说你和一个很厉害的魔法师在一起。找了新的老板？”

“换了头儿的可不止我，Kara。Control发生了什么？”

“Control可什么都没发生，但是内阁有了变化，我们不可能维持原状。”她忽然一笑，“你就这么走过来，不怕我把你清理掉？”

John看了她一眼，后者笑吟吟地，却让人后脊发寒。“你不会的。你现在最怕的就是引人注目，黑帮或许不会追到这里，但和这种事搭上关系总不是好事。”

“知道得还不少嘛。你打算做什么呢？阻止我们吗？”

“‘我们’？”男人转过脸去，“贝京干什么需要这么多炸药？”

“傻瓜。”女人轻巧地吐出这个词，“我们当然不需要，但那黑帮私造火药是要卖给康国的。西部的封锁比较松散，加上康菲德瑞新修的铁路，把这些运到战区完全不是问题。”她侧过身，“你在意这些做什么呢？你已经离开了。”

“新的工作。你们准备怎么处理这些炸药？”

“那是高层才知道的事，我们只负责把它运到指定的地方。你的新工作可真够危险的，换成别的情况，我恐怕早就下手了。”

男人冷哼了一声：“不比被上司推到坑里的工作的危险。”

“John，我们当时都不知道他是个魔法师。”Kara的音调沉了下来，“而且我们不能救你，因为我们决不能和暗杀枢密院大臣这种事扯上关系。”

男人望着前方，半晌，道：“那通缉令呢？”他望向Kara，“你本来也有机会拿到这个任务，Kara。”

女人回望向他，眯起了眼：“加入的时候你就知道，作为‘影子’的你是没有身份的，不会有人来救你。”

他的下颌绷了起来，冷笑一声：“但那不代表我也接受落井下石。”他盯着那张秀美冷艳的面孔，“不要以为相同的事情不会再次发生，Kara，他们向你许诺了什么？”他勾起嘴角，一个讽刺的弧度，“那件让你接受了这种危险职业的事，他们做到了吗？”

Kara游刃有余的形象第一次有了裂痕，她扯了扯嘴角，没有画出足以反驳的弧线。

“还有30秒，Reese先生。”

男人跳下吧椅，贴在她耳边道：“你在浪费自己，Kara。”

他正准备离开，袖子被揪住了。“小心你的旧任务，John。你们两个都是。”女人飞快地低声道，然后便松开了他。

男人走进了人群。Kara扭过头，本该鹤立鸡群的人却并没有出现在视野里，她微微张开嘴，自嘲似的一笑。一个扎着低马尾的女人从她身旁走过，用身边人听不清的音量低声道：“继续盯着吗？”

“不，回来吧。”

面前的光幕坍塌了，透明的液体落回到容器里，飞快地凝固了起来。

John靠回到轮椅里。光幕上的影像给了他一种奇怪的临场感，仿佛自己真的坐在吧台边、需要倾过上身一样。肩膀搭上了一只温暖的手，他拉住了它。“也不算一无所获。”他说。

“能让你在轮椅上安稳地待一天，我得说这是收获颇丰。”Harold说，回握住了他的手。

他扭过头，魔法师仍望着原先立着光幕的地方，此时收回目光，道：“我不怀疑你的能力，但是刺杀Greer这种事——还是让人吃惊。”

John用拇指蹭了蹭他的手背，松开手转过了轮椅。“那时候我们都以为他只是个普通官员。”他转动轮椅驶下斜坡，Harold走到他前面打开了海图室的门，“他是个威胁，所以文官大臣叫贝京契约把他处理掉。不过现在——内阁恐怕被我们的首席魔法师控制了，这就是新的规则：贝京是Greer的工具了。”

海图室外是客厅，Harold下了他需要的任何房间都会出现在一楼的魔法。说实话这比升降梯更来劲，尤其是客厅出现一排远远超过它面积的房间——甚至阳台也被搬到一楼的情况。（不过魔法师的卧室从来没有出现在那排房间里）

扭曲空间。打破物理定律。这是魔法师的长项，也是刺客的噩梦。

“他很善于隐藏自己，”Harold道，“尤其是他的野心。”

这个词让John扭头望向了他。

“谁呀？”Alan从茶几旁抬起头来。

“……一个反派，小说里的。”魔法师无辜地扁扁嘴，转身去厨房倒水去了。

“他听写完了？”John问“机器”。

“错了两个字，不过‘骑士精神’这个词儿确实不怎么好记。”火苗摆摆手，“你们的接触怎么样？”

“比预想的好，我想Stanton女士到最后也没发现坐在她身边的一直是Shaw。”

John拿起男孩的听写纸，上面写着歪歪扭扭的词汇。

“时间不早了，Alan？”魔法师说。男孩从沙发上跳下来，走了几步，忽然问：“我能带Bear睡觉吗？”

马犬之前在壁炉前打盹，听到自己的名字，耳朵动了动。

“只要你不把他带到床上去。”Harold道。

“别尝试给他洗澡。”John提醒道。

男孩消失在楼梯上。

“野心？我以为你不是很了解他呢。”John接过了水杯。

垂着眼扬了扬眉，Harold道：“Greer是魔法学校McKellen最年轻的导师（相当于知名大学的终身教授，考虑到真正当老师的魔法师是那么少），而在那之前他就得到了法师联盟（你可以把它当成议会）的席位。他和别的导师一样每年只招五六个学生，但他的专业太抢手，别的导师看起来就冷清多了。”他晃了晃杯子，“他很注重魔法的实用和提高施法的效率，而这些——在实战里非常有用。”

John挑了挑眉，他笑了：“怎么？魔法师也会争斗的。法师联盟禁止魔法学校关于战斗的研究，但没法禁止对技巧的修炼。Greer的学生和他一样低调，但就我接触的那几位来看，他们的作战能力远超一般的法师。”

“比起你呢？”John问。

Harold用一种“你非得问这个吗”的眼神瞟了他一眼：“我得躲着他们走。”

“但你把Snow打得落荒而逃。”

“人总有超水平发挥的时候吧。”他嘟哝道，“现在，法师联盟里有两派人马对峙，Hector和Paris，传统的激进派和保守派的冲突，按照一般的情况他们斗不出什么结果来，但现在Greer在Hector那一方，而他现在还没有展露实力。”

John蹙起眉：“也就是他在两个舞台都找好了自己的角色。”

“只差东风。”魔法师抿了抿嘴，“上次的鹰魔事件，在联盟又掀起了一阵风波，人们指责Hector为了争夺势力不择手段——”

“但普通人以为是康国人的攻击，然后议院通过了推进魔法协助作战的法案。”

“正是。Greer的学生将渗入到军队里去，又在联盟里挫伤了Hector的威信。”

John摇了摇头：“居然没有人怀疑他。”

“低调正是阴谋家的杰出品质。”Harold放下水杯，“未来我们可能会遇到不少跟他相关的号码。”

“听起来不错。”John说，Harold扭头看他，他平静地抬起眼，缓缓勾起了唇角。

  


Harold坐在一间小餐馆里。窗外的世界还未从寒冷的夜晚中醒来，刀割一般的北风呼啸着，就是隔了一层厚厚的玻璃也能听得到。餐馆里的取暖系统半死不活地运作着，散热板里的铜片发出间断嘈杂的噪音，末端冒出的蒸汽把墙纸熏成了水泡状，好在确实带来了些热度，让这刚开不久的建筑没有像冰窖那样难捱。oe

食客们多是要早起工作的人，这个时间卡座就基本被坐满了，多是肿着眼泡往嗓子里灌黑咖啡的人，放在餐盘旁的报纸也不知道真的看进去了没有。

魔法师捧着一杯热可可，借着瓷杯的温度温暖就是加绒的皮手套也没能保暖的手指。正餐还没端上来，但这也不是他用餐的时间，没有什么好着急的。他吹了吹热饮，眼镜上腾地起了一层水雾，鼻腔里都是一股香甜的味道。

瞥了眼报纸，他避开了未干的油墨掀起一角，里面多是些耸人听闻的街坊八卦和夸张的广告，他按着边角把它推到了桌子一边，望向了窗外。海雾弥漫的街道尽头伫立着一幢巴洛克式的建筑，但没有任何灯光。

“Longspur先生。”一份培根炒蛋被放在了他面前。

“温菲尔德酒店是歇业了吗？”他回过头问。

“嗯……它那样有段日子了。”侍者耸耸肩，“似乎是资金出了问题，之前欠着工资还经营了一段时间，现在？看起来没什么恢复的可能了。”

“哦，真是可惜。”

“是啊，我上学的时候它就在那了。”侍者夹起托盘，“没什么是永久的，不是吗？”

他点点头，侍者离开了，他从白雾里隐约望到了——或者以为他望到了堤坝上的铁栏杆，还有那一长串灭了的煤气路灯。第十六根灯柱就立在温菲尔德酒店侧面，草坪此时是光秃秃的，人们可以从酒店正门出来，踩着硬邦邦的土地走到堤坝上。

他就是在那里遇到Grace的。

  


图书馆的梯子很稳，当他因为伤痛而缩起上身的时候，这种特质就显得格外可靠。把怀里的书放在梯子的平台上，John舒了一口气，侧身坐在了横档上。他拿下了那本书，无数魔法书籍中的一本，属于纯理论研究的产物——《魔法起源与现代魔法形态》。这比那些关于驱魔的书离他的目的更远，但考虑到他已经查遍了所有关于变形术和魔咒学的书，查阅这类书籍也是无法避免的选择。

好吧。魔法起源。创世说，召唤说，演习说……

“哇哦。”梯子下传来玩味的女声，“我承认复原咒那次你确实挺有天赋的，但你确定要干这一行了？”

他低下头，黑发女人正望着他。“这个？”他扬扬那本书，“别开玩笑了。我只是想查一件事。”

“Finch不愿意告诉你的事？”Shaw抱起双臂，很感兴趣。

John侧侧头，有意不说下去。

“好吧，我不告诉他。”她举起双手，“所以到底是什么？”

“你见过他变出一只翅膀吗？”

Shaw翻起了白眼：“哦不是吧——”

“不是变形术，是只变出一只翅膀。”

女人皱起眉想了想：“局部的变形术？”

“不——你不知道这些？变形术的理论？”

“我比你早加入进来不代表我学过那该死的魔法，而且那听起来只是因为你没见够Finch的变形花样。”

“拜托，Shaw，变形术是全局性的魔法，你是没法单独给自己变出副耳朵或是尾巴的。”他从梯子上爬了下来，“而且那是一眨眼的事。”

“好吧，Master Reese，我没见过你说的那种情形。但与其研究这个，为什么不去查查怎么解除掉你身上的诅咒？”她反身坐到了一把靠椅上，“你不就是为那个来的吗？”

John愣了一下：“这个——我们找到了缓解它的办法。所以。”

“缓解的办法？”Shaw怀疑地望着他，“是什么？给Root跑腿？”

“不。”他横了她一眼，“只是合理的办法。”

闪回。

John有过他已经破除了诅咒的错觉——在他们“第一次接触”后的头几天里。不过很快他就发现了问题，因为冰凉凉的感觉又回来了。就像醒来后还会继续的噩梦。

他试图忽略它、遗忘它，直到那天下午他们换了床单，躺在带着阳光气味的床单上，忽然有了种就此安定下来的感觉。他伸手去够躺在另一侧的Harold的手，然后它突然来了，汹涌地狂野地冲进他的血管里，就像补偿过去的失职一样，加倍地发挥着作用。他听见Harold闲谈的声音停顿了一下，唤了他一声，但他做不出回应。他试图屈起手指却沮丧地发现它们是那么无力。望向天花板，Harold出现在了他的视野里，有些慌张地看着他，念了好几串他没听过的咒语，意识到它们无济于事之后，露出了罕见的无助神情。

Harold拉住了他的手，相贴的掌心传来舒心的温暖，他几乎无声地念着对方的名字，魔法师的眼睫颤了颤，然后俯下身吻了他。

仓促的吻必然是没有温存的吻甜蜜的，更不用说Harold的唇还带了点难过的情绪，但是这接触依然很美，不只是触感或是温度——更是胸口淤积的冰凉一下子解开的感觉。他驱动恢复知觉的手臂环住男人的脖子，后者惊讶地松开他查看，他却追着他吻了回去。

“这……起作用了？”Harold在亲吻间隙挣扎道。

“是的。”他又追上去啄了一下，抱着后者的脖子说，“立竿见影。”

闪回结束。

Shaw眯着眼睛看着他，他再次强调：“合理的办法。”

既然诅咒的目的是阻止对爱的表达，那Harold表达的它没法阻止的爱能削弱它也不是什么奇怪的事。但他不想把这事告诉Shaw，尤其他还假装过几次诅咒的触动——

“倒是你，过来有什么事？”John打量着对面的女人，很明显她怀里没有那只毛茸茸的马犬，也没有橱柜里的储备粮。

“来找Finch。”

“哦……那你得等到晚上了。他去了涅瓦。”

“什么？”Shaw大声问，“为什么？他去做什么？”

他不知道她为什么会有这么大的反应：“买东西，还有去交易所？”

“他一个人去了涅瓦——”Shaw抬手扯起了自己的头发，“我恨他。”

“你有什么事这么着急？”

“不！没有——除了十几家三星饭店，还有上次我没吃够的牛排！”

“……你们前几天才因为号码去过那。”而且没带上他。好吧他们打包回来了。

“但他今天却没带上我。”

“……”John无声地盯着Shaw，他的腹部又开始隐隐作痛了。Shaw垂下了眼，鞋尖蹭着羊毛地毯上的几何图案。

“所以到底发生了什么?”男人问。

“一些有些诡——”女人摆摆手，“算了，没什么。”

John插着口袋看她：“诡异？”

她叹了口气：“不。别让我说出来。”

闪回。

回家前要查看狼爪灰的量是否充足，走进房屋后，羽毛和镜子都要摆在合适的位置。直到用白鲜好好地洗过澡，Sameen Shaw才能放下心来，窝到她的沙发里。

她快过成一个巫婆了。

磨了磨刀又清理了下枪膛，顺路买回来的牛排烤到了刚好的火候，把酱汁一撒配上香菇和玉米沙拉，也算是不错的晚餐。

……再来一杯威士忌。

……再加两个布丁。

再——

算了吧Sameen，只有Collier餐厅才能做出那种好味道。她无奈地放下鸡腿，意识到自己不可能也不会在一个冬天的深夜吃到另一个城市的牛排，只好擦擦手准备睡觉。

老天赐她个涅瓦的号码吧。

窗外传来了声猫叫。不像房东养的，也不像斜对面的老鸨的，附近漫游的野猫多半扰过她的清梦，但这也不是它们中的一员。

哦，新的讨厌鬼。她打开窗户，低楼层窗户上的防雨棚上，一只黑色纹路的猫正仰头望着她，一双黄眼睛在微弱的光线下仿佛在发光。

猫在看到她之后便不叫了，但一双眼睛紧紧地看着她，就像来自于一个人的注视一样认真稳定。

他们对望了一会儿，正当Shaw背后有点发毛想拿小石头（她收集了不少在阳台上）赶走它时，猫一转身从防雨棚上跳了下去。

她松了口气。不管怎么说，不会有生物在阳台下面嗥叫了。

Sameen Shaw在没有工作的时候是不会早起的，这个早包括早上九点，但今天不一样。她睁开眼睛，对美梦的结束感到遗憾，起身去看时间，然后——

她看到了一盘嗞嗞冒气的牛排。就在她的沙发对面。就在她的茶几上，散发着——只属于Collier牛排的香气。

她其实不饿。这都不是她起床的时间。但眼前的食物让她口水泛滥，不得不吞咽了好几次。

老天从来没有这么好说话的，说真的，只是想想——然后出现在眼前？这种事说出去，牧师的饭碗都别要了。不过当然，没有天上掉馅饼这种事，至于Coiiler的牛排——这更是不可能事件。

反应过来的时候她已经拿起了刀叉，哦看那烧烤留下的方格印记——看那微焦外皮环绕中的红嫩的肉——还有流淌其间浓稠喷香的肉汁——

“她又找到你了？”

她放下了刀叉。脑海里的那句话如一声惊雷。她以最快的速度穿好衣服——

逃离了自己的家。

闪回结束。

“要么我拒绝了一个神明的好意，要么是某个人的骚扰技能上了一个新的台阶。别的我不会再说了。”Shaw低声说。她现在又开始拉自己的头发了。

John叹了口气：“听起来真的挺棘手。”

“非常。”女人终于抬起了头，“我想起了件事。”

“什么？”

“没有翅膀，但是有很多羽毛。”

“你是说——”

“是啊，Finch。”Shaw坐直身，“有段时间他遇到了难题，非常棘手。我不知道太多的细节，之前也没觉得太严重，直到有一天‘机器’把我叫来，让我打开海图室的门，因为Finch在里面呆了很久。差不多——三天？她很担心他。

“我砸开了门，一开始除了一片黑以外我什么都没看见，然后我开始咳嗽，因为空气里都是——纤维，细毛，鬼知道具体叫什么。我走进去找他，屋里到处都是黑色的羽毛，地上都铺了薄薄的一层，窗户也快被它们挡满了。我叫他，没回应，然后我发现他坐在房间角落里，快要被身边的羽毛淹没了。”

Reese静静地看着她。

“他看起来很糟。不是羽毛或者是起皱的衬衣那种事，他看起来——非常糟。我甚至怀疑看到的是不是他，因为他从没露出过那种——惨淡的神情。我把他拉起来，带出去，他清醒着，但非常疲惫。他没告诉我们那些羽毛是从哪来的，或者到底发生了什么。过了几天他就恢复了平时的效率，看起来也和过去没什么不同了。不过，从那之后，他就再也没做过王城的号码了。”Shaw抿了抿嘴，深吸了口气，“你知道吗？你是第一个。”

“在那之后？”男人的声音有些干涩。

“嗯。”女人点点头。

他们相对无言，过了一会儿，Shaw站了起来。“饿死了，你们中午打算做什么？”

John收回了思绪，望望她，道：“我们出去吃。”

“啊？”Shaw失望地问。

“两个人不好控制饭量。”

女人难过的神情超过了她知道Harold去涅瓦时的程度。

“开玩笑的。”他终于扯起嘴角，“是五花里脊卷。”

  


  


“下午好Longspur先生，还和以前一样吗？”穿墨绿色制服的邮政人员在柜台后问。

“是的。”

“您的地址单需要修改吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”

“好的。”工作人员在标签上记下了内容，忽然顿了一下，“哦，先生？”

“有什么问题吗？”中年绅士倾过了上身。

厚厚的地址册被递到他手里：“我很抱歉，先生，但瑞奇蒙今年已经在封锁线之外了。”

Harold看着那串字，道：“我明白了，把它换成保护地址吧。”

邮政人员紧张地瞥了他一眼，他侧侧头：“你可以去问问你们经理，但这是合理的程序。”

工作人员点点头，到柜台后的分析机那里去了。过了一会儿她拿着一张打了孔的纸带过来，那是她的回复，包含对这一行为的认可和免除证件核查的指示。她从业多年，保护地址的使用并非没有，但直接在柜台的一般服务时被提出还是第一次。毕竟保护地址是隐藏在正常邮政网络下的违法行为，是通过没有注册在王国的交通工具将货物运送到康菲德瑞、麦夏克甚至是葛瑞博等敌国的手段。

“您的委托会得到及时执行的，Longspur先生。”她认真地看了这个男人一眼——不是贵族的亲信那种高深莫测的面孔，也不是令人畏惧或卑劣嗜血的黑道的面孔，这个戴金属边眼镜的男人冲她微微一笑，道谢后离开了。这个教师模样的男人怎么能这么轻松地要求邮政公司的非法服务呢？她没想多久就被新的工作打断了，离圣诞节还有一个月，但长途运输的高峰已经到来了。

  


Davis Crowly在看到矮了一头的大使夫人时就觉得不对劲了。

接下来的五分钟里，他和接应他的同伴一同享受了大口径滑膛枪、长柄猎刀、肘击和斧踢的豪华套餐。当一只花瓶被假扮成大使夫人的女人一掌劈开时，他扶着已经麻木的下巴从套房里爬了出来，踉踉跄跄地向升降梯跑去。

套房的大门被一脚踢开，他集起全身的力气冲刺，站在取暖片旁边的男人突然抬起拐杖，在他头上狠狠地来了一下。

他甚至没感觉到疼，只有一种飞快蔓延的麻木和恶心，意识间断了一瞬，然后他发现自己趴在升降梯口，下巴被地毯磨出了血，嘴角流着泛酸的呕吐物。

“Finch发现我带你出来估计要生气。”一个低沉的女声，拍去灰尘的声音。

“我似乎也没遇到什么危险。”戏谑的男声，低音部分掺着气声。

地板震动，升降梯的按钮发出金属的叮当声，厢体开始向这一层下降。

“你知道，危险与否是个很主观的问题。”粗跟短靴越过Davis的头踏进了升降厢，然后是方头男鞋和拐杖。

“你提醒过大使夫人以后得注意她身边的人了吧？”男人问。

“嗯哼。谁也不想一个号码重复出现。”

厢体降下去了。

  


Harold没有回来。这让两个一路忐忑的人有些失望。

“我们这次的号码是不是解决得太利索了？”Shaw问。

John望了眼时钟，晚上九点。他望望Shaw，或许她也试图尽快解决了号码回来，但他们都没料想到魔法师会这样晚归。

“嗨，帅哥。”女人跑过去揉起了马犬的脖子，找到了额外的福利。Alan放下小说想要加入，他们斗了一会儿嘴，终于就一起刷毛达成了共识。

John回过身，火苗在不进行交流时隐去了眉目，他走过去，“机器”扬起了脸，好像有点意外。

“你不用为这种事担心，”火苗道，“他以前也这么晚回来过。”

“我知道。”他拖过一把椅子坐了下来。

火苗歪了歪头。

“我听Shaw说了那件事，羽毛还有王城的事。”

“机器”瞪大眼，然后望到了一边。

“我知道你不能告诉我，你为他保密——差不多是所有事情。”他停顿了一下，整理了下思绪，“你不能告诉我发生了什么，但你能告诉我该怎么做，对发生过的事。”

“机器”静静地看着他，她的眼睛是半透明的，正如她的身体一样。接着，火苗开了口，语气是令人吃惊的平缓成熟：“我们都会遇到一些事，坏事。它们让我们痛苦，备受折磨，但是等它们过去了？”火苗偏了偏，“就让它们过去吧。”

John蹙起眉，“机器”道：“你比我更明白那种感觉，John，失去什么的感觉。你知道它们不会就那么轻易地离去，但因为时间在你身边流淌，有时候你就觉得它已经过去了，而如果有人提起来——”

_伊萨尔斯之前，没人知道战线会开到平民头上来。_

John放在膝盖上的手攥紧了。

“是啊，”火苗看着他发白的指节，“如果被提起来，你还是会难过。”

男人意识到了自己的动作，松开了手劲，有些僵硬地抬起手，撑在了下巴下面。他听见Shaw和Alan在聊着“为什么Bear是一条好狗”的话题，壁炉的柴火被烧得毕剥作响，眼前的火光让他的眼睛有点发干。“机器”安静地靠在木柴上，目光落在客厅的两人一狗上。

“他在那之后没去过王城，那为什么——会接我的号码？”男人问。

火苗好像是松了一口气，抖抖焰簇道：“我也不知道。号码的信息显示只需要一个人，Shaw当时也有空，但Harold却直接去了。不过——”她拉长音调，“我确实提醒过他你的经历看起来很适合做个执行人。”

心被扯了一下，John知道这句话意味着什么，他微侧过头道：“你？”

火苗缩了缩，迟疑了下说：“号码——提供号码的东西说的。”

“提供号码的是什么东西？”

“我不知道。那只是——像魔法的无线电之类的东西，我只能接收然后告诉你们。”“机器”飞快地说。

“但它知道我，甚至——了解我。”男人眯起了眼，“Harold和它是什么关系？”

“他们 **没有** 任何关系。”“机器”斩钉截铁地说，“‘它’只是单方面地把信息发过来——就像上帝一样。拜托，John，是它自己找上来的！”

“一个神？”John拧起眉说。

“不——不！那 **只是** 个比喻。它就是个‘它’，我们谁都不知道它到底是什么。”火苗压下两个焰簇，“但它发来的号码从来没错过。”

前政府特工沉默了一刻：“它选择了我？是它选择的Shaw吗？”

“机器”扭了扭焰簇：“我不会混淆这两个概念——它只是推荐，做选择的是Harold。就像号码，它从来不说他们到底是受害者还是施害者。”“机器”垂下目光，“是你们在做选择，John。你们才是不可或缺的。”

  


东河边的风很大，煤气灯的光亮延伸出很远，照亮行人寥寥的堤坝。

月亮斜挂在西方的天空上，几颗暗淡的星子点缀在周围，远处传来汽笛声，偶尔一艘航船驶过，在河面上留下个闪烁的影像。

Harold Finch正沿着河行走，他扎了两圈围巾，插在口袋里的手甚至还戴着手套，但寒风还是找到了空隙，直往他的袖子里钻。他抬起头，白天的巴洛克式建筑已在眼前。

魔法师的脚步慢了下来，他望向了煤气灯下的那张长椅，后者在昏黄的灯光下有种不真实的温暖。

他曾好奇Grace是怎么在一月的天气里呵开画笔，顶着寒风作画的。而后者多半会拿他手里的冰激凌反驳，说这两种冷根本就不相上下。

人们都会为了喜欢的东西忍受代价。

温菲尔德酒店歇业了，他想温菲尔德家可能是撤出了这片领地，就连那座被王室用作夏宫的庄园，可能也会被抛下吧。不过毕竟，温菲尔德家族失宠也有快两年了。

他望了望远处的城市，在更远的地方灯火突然疏落了下来，中间有着分明的边界。那恐怕就是封锁线，刚刚把瑞奇蒙挤出去的那条。

世界在一刻不停地旋转，过去乘着时间的马车愈行愈远，站在其间的交汇点，他无声地抬起手，除了风从指间穿过、光落在视网膜上，其他的一切都向着周围远去、暗淡、消失，无以减缓，不可阻挡。这种消逝把这个点抽成了真空，就像一条无限长的闪光大道，看不到尽头，却知道上面没有一个行人。Harold放下手，说不清自己刚才的行为到底是致意还是告别，但是他做了，好像他不得不这么做，好像没有这样的动作，心底沉重的部分就会让他挪不开步子一样。他望着路灯下的长椅，寒风突然冷得彻骨，他撤了半步，原地旋转，消失在了涅瓦的夜晚。

  


Harold在半夜醒了过来。或许是习惯的作用，自John受伤以来他常常检查对方的生命迹象，从彻夜的看护到现在，每晚一次的探望。依前者的恢复情况，他或许该停止这样的行为了，但他挂念着这件事，以至于道理跟自己讲清楚了，大脑却难以恢复安眠。他起了身，披上晨衣走出去，顺利地摸黑走到了John的卧室前。

他推开门，John服过了止痛片，他不用担心会吵醒他。坐到床沿上，他侧身探了探床上男人的体温，然后是脉搏。做完这一切，他没有起身，手指陷在被褥里的感觉让他恢复了朦胧的睡意，无意识地揉了揉掌下的织物，望向安眠的男人。

但John其实醒着，尽管是刚刚才醒过来的。酗酒的经历让止痛片的镇静作用变得微不足道，尽管地毯吸掉了大部分的脚步声，房门推开的时候他还是会察觉到。如果他对这件事还有丝毫怀疑，那么床边微微一沉、温暖的手指落在额头上的感觉就会把它彻底打散。

他有意没有做出反应。或许是在权衡采取反应的方式，或许是在好奇事情的走向。

Harold望着那看起来很平静的面孔，忽然就想起了John苏醒后说的那句话——所以，你觉得这是个责任了？

他们说过抵抗诅咒的本能会夸大感情的事。他提醒过John，如果有不对劲的情况，他们可以马上停止。他不希望John因为过去的冲动而勉强自己，毕竟有的时候，魔法确实会扭曲人们自己的意志。彼时John问他魔法会不会造成爱情，他说不会，前者侧过头看着他，浅笑，好像他已经完美地反驳了自己。但他补充道，但魔法会造成迷恋，而有时候人们分不清它们。

这是个尖锐却必要的提示。John的表情僵硬了一下，那一瞬间他忽然觉得自己的行为很可耻，就像他已经系好了安全绳，而John不是那个面对深渊也纵身一跃的人一样。John的神色很快恢复了，他们谈起了别的事情，好像可能的不快已然消失。

但当John问起——他是不是个责任的时候，Harold意识到自己的确发出了错误的信号。他应该去挽回，但不是用一种仪式（像是每夜的探访）的手段——那只会让他们的关系更像是一种责任——而是别的方法。他还未找到的办法。这感觉就像是开了一个怪头，之后的事就没法正常起来了一样。

魔法师忽然叹了口气。

今夜究竟是什么让他难以入眠呢？是习惯？是还没找到的方法？是梦里依然缠绕的北风？还是……煤气灯下长椅的剪影？

床边的重量消失了。John静静地等着，但门扉合上的声音始终没有传来。床边的木椅上传来了悉索的声音，像是绒面的材料摩擦过了木料。

被角被谨慎地拉起了，然后，另一个身体——因为室温而有些发凉的下肢，然后是温暖的上身——无声地躺在了他身边。John转过身拥住了他，Harold双肩一颤，然后往后蹭了蹭，整个地缩在了他怀里。

“晚安，Harold。”

  


  


“你能放过那只可怜的拐杖吗？Reese先生。”

“我以为你会先关心我呢，Finch。”

“考虑到比起自己你会更关心拐杖，我觉得这种说法更能说服你。”

“哦，Harold，这可有点伤人了。”John以拐杖为轴转了半周，单手一抖让锅里的煎饼翻了个面，比他低了半头的魔法师走过来，一手绕过他腰侧撑在灶台上，仰头道：“在我让你的拐杖长腿跑掉之前，我建议你先坐下来，Re——”

他们之间只有一息之隔，于是前政府特工占领了先机，他吮着魔法师的唇瓣扔开了拐杖，自由的手扶着后者的头好让这个吻更加深入。John把Harold推到了流理台上，后者慌张地在身后寻找支撑点，被他一手揽住了后腰。他揉着魔法师柔软的发尾，Harold环住他的脖子回吻上来，湿热的舌尖滑到他齿根搔刮起来。

“有什么糊——哦老天。”

他们猛地分开，缠绕的手臂还挂在彼此身上。

Shaw看着他们，僵硬地抬起了一只手：“我是不是错过了什么重要的事情？”

“我们能解释这个。”

“老天，锅好像着了。”

“我不确定我需要听解释么……为什么忽然想清楚了好多事……”

“所见即所得，Sameen~”

  


  


黑纹猫在窗下打着盹儿，听到闭门声，它马上睁开眼，跳到了出租屋对面的窗台上。

Shaw没有例行公事地检查一番，她直接走到了阳台上，看到黑纹猫之后，她眯了眯眼，抱着怀里的东西走了回去。

猫咪伸长脖子，看到她把一个玻璃水瓶放在了屋子中央，努力不发出失落的呜咽。

移动城堡的主人竟然给了她的Sameen一个门钥匙。这也就意味着即使她能打开结界走进去，Sameen也能用它瞬间转移到别的地方去。

尽管她现在不会再用催眠咒把Shaw带走，这样的安排还是让她有点低落。猫咪Root伸了个大大的懒腰。不过门钥匙只能用一次，她或许还能找到新的机会呢……

  


  


手指触了触融在一起的锁头，John Greer转过身，向事发点望去。从仓库内部到外面约100米的路上，都留着圆点状的金属痕迹。

“先生，我们检测过了，和转轮手枪的子弹使用的是原料是相同的。”

Greer点点头，“影子”离开了。

“我们的人在附近没有找到线索，包括Reese的。”副手对他说。

“幻影移形，没什么好说的。”

“我们是不是该在别的城市展开搜索？”

老人瞥了他一眼：“Snow让他们逃离的时候，搜索就失去了意义。”Greer看看地上的金属痕迹，“我知道他不会老老实实地搞研究，但这个也确实出人意料。等吧，他会再出现的。确保我们在几个重要城市有足够的人手。”

“遵命。”

  


  



	12. Chapter 12

“John.”  
他的意识浮游着。  
“John？”有人在推他的肩膀，轻柔地。  
“John.”  
仿佛从深水中潜出水面，他惊醒过来，呼吸急促，大汗淋漓。  
“做噩梦了吗？”那个声音问。  
视野一开始是模糊的，他下意识地揉了揉眼睛，沾上液体的手背一阵发凉。天已经大亮了，光线从厚织的窗帘后漏下来，微光照亮了家具简单利落的轮廓。  
温热的手心落在他额头上，太热了，几乎让他蜷缩起来。  
“我很好。”他拉住那人的手腕。  
“你看起来就像是从水里捞上来的。”Harold道。  
John扯了扯嘴角：“但我已经醒过来了。”  
坐在床沿的男人侧头看了他一会儿，道：“好吧。”  
他汗涔涔的额头得到了一个轻吻，像往常一样。不同的是，这一次他有些良心不安。

冲了个澡让糟糕的感觉散去，John走下楼，意外地看到了个褐发的少年，正坐在沙发上摆弄一个帆船模型。少年感受到他的目光抬起眼，惊讶之余又有些兴奋的样子：“嗨！”  
John在脑子里搜索了下相关的信息：“Will？”  
他们之前和Ingram一家约好一起去茶城的游园会，但那应该是在明天。  
“Olivia临时有工作，Nathan明早才能回来，所以把他放在这儿了。”Harold道。  
“他们在王城放了群火焰蜥蜴！你能想象吗？”Will放下帆船起身道。  
“嗯，早起散步的人肯定要疯了？”John答道。火焰蜥蜴？他好像有点印象……  
“还有服装店的店主，你知道它们有多喜欢色彩鲜艳的布料吗？”少年激动地说，“它们会把橱窗玻璃都烧穿的！”  
为什么听起来你好像很想出现在现场？  
“负责清理现场和保密的人肯定要疯了。”Harold探了探油温，把蛋液倒了进去，水分快速蒸发带来哗啦啦的声音。  
少年望向John：“我知道你——不太记得清名字不过你是Harold叔叔的朋友或者——哦，我不确定，同事？”  
“两者都是。”John和他碰了碰拳，“John Reese。”  
“Will Ingram。老天，你可真高。”Will站在他面前，却得仰起头来，“我在我们年级都算高的了呢。”  
“你还没长起来呢，伙计。”John说，“对了，我们这还有个你的同龄——”  
一楼卧室的门开了。“Will！”Alan叫道，“我不敢相信你今天就来了！”  
少年冲过去给了他一个大大的拥抱：“我也是！你要听听火焰蜥蜴的事吗？”  
两个孩子兴奋地跑到抱枕堆里聊起天来了。“我不敢相信这是他们第一次见面。”John转身对Harold道。  
“我也是，不过我想Olivia应该也忍不住和他提起Alan，还有游园会的事。”Harold扬了扬眉，“就像我们一样。”  
这让John不由得想起了过去的半个月——  
“下雪了！我要出去玩Harold你带我出去玩好不好！”  
“Well，”正套着外套袖子的魔法师为难地说，“我得去工作了，Alan。你可以带着Bear一块儿去。”  
“但是Bear不会打雪仗也不会堆雪人啊！”  
“嗯，我想你可以等Will来了一起玩，你们还有一个游园会等着呢。”  
以及。  
“啊！”男孩的木剑又一次脱手了，“这不公平，John。”  
“哦？看看谁是坐轮椅的伤员？”号码执行人稳稳地拿着扫把帚。  
“你就是拿着牙签也会打败我的！”  
“嗯……那可夸张了。不过你猜怎么着？我觉得Will会是你不错的对手。”  
还有。  
“你得把它们全喝下去，Alan，否则你会一直病到游园会结束。”  
“上床睡觉，否则我们就告诉Ingram家约会取消。”  
回到现在。  
“我突然有些负罪感。”John接过盘子，“就像一个诈骗犯。”  
“好在他们真的很合得来。”Harold微微一笑，“也不算是欺诈了。”

Shaw跟进的号码有了眉目，早餐后他们赶到了现场，在经过威逼利诱、短途追击、小型混战和习惯性地剧情反转之后，危机终于过去。Shaw道了别赶着回去补觉，Harold想起附近的乳酪汉堡不错，John没想出别的计划，于是他们准备在当地买了吃的再回去。  
坐在窗边的位置上，他看着菜单，酱牛肉培根三文鱼鲜虾，然后是乳酪咖喱芥末沙拉番茄酱，所有这些的排列组合。他看着它们的名称，脑子里却反映不出含义来。他有些疲惫，不是多半天的工作所致，而是因为强打起精神面对它比想象的要耗费精力。  
这也是Harold叫他第二次时他才反应过来的原因。“是的，Finch？”  
Harold望着他，似乎在犹豫接下来的话：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。我只是……很难定下主意。”  
然后他很快做出了决定，叫来了服务生，在魔法师做出任何反应之前报了菜，故意忘记说要打包来转移Harold的注意力。  
提醒了服务生的Harold坐了回来。John调整好呼吸，开始用平稳的语气吐槽今天的号码，然后是天气，然后是服务生颜色丑到他都看不下去的领巾（绛紫色的，配着土黄色的上衣），自然又花样繁多地堵着魔法师的话头，直到打包的食物送来。  
回去的路上Harold沉默了下来。  
一打开大门他们就听到了Alan的喊声：“冰霜暴风卷！你的火焰魔法师被我吃了！”  
“哼，那是你没看到我等在后面的树冠骑士！”  
“啊？别别别——哎呀！”男孩捂起了脸，“又输给你了。”  
“嗨，孩子们。”Harold把纸袋放在了餐桌上，“有人饿了吗？”  
“嗯，有一点？”Alan瞥向Will。  
“他们把橱柜的巧克力和小饼干都扫荡啦。”“机器”幽幽地说。  
魔法师叹了口气：“意料之中。”  
Will一脸正直地问：“晚饭是什么？”  
“芝士汉堡。”John道。  
Harold拆开一个纸包扔给了“机器”，“你的龙虾卷。”  
火苗扬起烫人的焰簇接住了它，赶在它变热前塞到了嘴里，愉快地眯起双眼咀嚼起来：“你有封信，Harold。”  
“哇我突然感觉好饿了。”Alan从沙发上跳了下来，“来吧Will，我们吃完再下这一盘。”  
“为什么不一边吃一边下？”Will拿出一个纸包说。  
“嗯……”Alan望向魔法师，有客人的时候家规会放松是所有人的常识，但Harold的注意力在火苗递给他的信上。  
“那……John？”  
号码执行人愣了一下，看看正在拆信封的法师，俯下身对他们低声道：“必须隔着包装吃。”  
两个孩子贼兮兮地快速点头，然后追逐着跑回了棋盘旁。  
他转过身，Harold正好合起了信纸，蹙起了眉。“Nathan的飞艇卡在封锁线上了。”他说。  
魔法师的幻影移形是有距离限制的，超过限制会带来沉重的身体负担，而封锁线到茶城的距离正好在Nathan的能力之外。  
“他得先移形到斯普林菲尔德，然后坐火车过来。”  
“那得快一天半的时间。”John道。  
“是的。”Harold深吸了口气，“看起来他不大可能在跨年夜之前回来了。”  
他们不约而同地望向了沙发上的孩子们。

“飓风法师！”木质棋子扬起手，对面的棋子被一个小龙卷抛出了棋盘。  
“树冠骑士！”骑士状的棋子跳到了国王状的棋子前。  
“水系法师！”长袍棋子长驱直入。  
“金属猎人！”被另一个棋子用战斧切断。  
“你们这是什么规则？”一直观战的John忍不住问。  
“元素循环链啦。”Will指挥着下一次攻击，“金木水火土风六个主要元素可以直接出战，雷电、变形和冰系法师必须搭配别的元素，万能法师只有在敌方底线上才能起效，平时只是卒子——老天！”  
Alan得意洋洋地抱起双臂：“将军！你不该走神的，Will。”  
少年又仔细看了下棋盘，懊恼地喊了一声：“我为什么要出火焰呢！”  
“再来一局吧。”  
“不，我们下了一下午了。”Will说。  
“可我才刚赢了你一局啊！”  
“但是我——诶？John你来跟他下怎么样？”  
Alan双眼一亮：“好啊好啊，John你还没下过这个吧？”  
“我——”  
“我来指导你！保准不输！”Will拍着胸脯说。  
“唉唉唉这不行！Will你——你只许告诉他三次！多了不行！”中途见到同伴沉下脸而果断放软的Alan。  
“七次七次。”  
“五次！”  
“好吧五次。John你快来！”  
他就这么被莫名其妙地拉进了战局。

“嗯……John？你真的确定这么下？”Will扭着脑袋看着棋盘。  
“嗯。”成年男人点头。  
“你还有两次机会，Will。”Alan提示道。虽然是第一盘这种输法也太难看了吧。  
John的王已经在Alan的攻击范围之内，阻隔的雷电法师不能独立出战，只是肉盾一块，而John的选择是——移动在敌方领土的一个树冠骑士到本方领土上来。  
“你可以——先动风系法师的，卡住他的后，看看他保不保它。”  
John扯起嘴角。  
Alan吃掉了他的雷电法师。“唉——等等？”Will瞪大眼。  
他的万能法师变成了风系法师，吃掉了Alan杀到王面前的水系法师。  
Alan忙拿出另一个水系法师挡在他的风系法师和王中间。  
他刚刚撤回的树冠骑士一扭头踩了水系法师。  
“将军。”  
Alan还要动后，Will摇摇头：“没用的，迟早被将死。你真的是第一次下？”他扭头望向John。  
“嗯。不过我以前常下象棋。”  
另外两人同时叹起了气。  
“不下了，输了一下午。”  
“那我们干什么？”  
“你们俩要不要给Bear梳毛？”Harold问。  
“要！我去取刷子！”Alan跳了起来。  
“Will，”魔法师叫住了追在他身后的少年，“我得告诉你件事，你爸爸可能没法陪你去游园会了。”  
Will愣住了。  
“他坐的飞艇在封锁线前被扣押了，他逃出来了，但他只能坐火车过来。”Harold尽力用轻描淡写的语气说，“我不知道Olivia的进程怎么样了，但我们明天都有空闲，你们明天还是会去游园会的。”  
少年摆了摆手，露出了个勉强的笑容：“好啊。完全没问题。”  
“你要给你爸妈发个信什么的吗？”  
Will想了想：“不了，没什么大不了的。呃，我能去给Bear刷毛了吗？”  
“当然。”Harold有点意外地看着他，但他已经跑开了。

过了一会儿，坐在书房的Harold听到了敲门声，Will探进头来：“你在做什么，Harold叔叔？”  
“整理资料。”他合上了面前的皮质档案夹，将其放进了左下角的抽屉。“你们玩得还好？”  
“Alan困了，我在等他从洗手间出来。”Will走过来坐到书桌侧面的椅子上。  
Harold点点头：“我在你们房间多放了一条毛毯，如果你们谁半夜‘出了状况’的话——”  
“我早就不尿床啦！”Will红着脸说。  
“你当年可尿湿过好几床褥子呢。”年长者扬眉。  
少年埋起了脸道：“那都是我小时候做的！”  
“好吧，好吧。”魔法师憋着笑道。  
“唉，Harold叔叔？”  
“嗯？”  
“魔药学好学吗？”  
“你不是已经开始学了么？”Will已经在McKellen上一年级了。（相当于初一）  
“不……我是说，高级魔药学。”Will抬起头，“你和我爸当年修的那个。”  
Harold有些讶异：“高级课程？你想这个也太早了吧？”  
McKellen的七年课程就足以让一个人成为相当不错的魔法师，高级课程属于对某专业精深的研习。（七年课程包括基础知识和应用知识，相当于高中＋本科。高级课程相当于研究生，授课方式也与七年课程大不一样）  
“我不知道……我爸问我到时候想学什么，但是我完全不知道它们都是什么。我妈说魔法史有趣，但她更想让我学魔咒学。”  
Harold愣了一下：“他们在为你想这件事？”  
“嗯……”  
“七年之后你自会有主意的，别着急下决定。况且……”Harold想了想道，“我们当年选魔药学更多是因为那门课有一个正直的导师，现在也很少用那些知识了。”  
Will有点迷茫地看着他。  
“Nathan的意见呢？”  
“他……”Will苦笑着摇摇头，“他说除了魔咒学哪一门都可以，我妈差点跟他吵起来。”  
Harold低头一笑：“我得说，我和他的意见是一样的。”  
魔咒学的导师可是John Greer啊。  
少年吐了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“我希望他能跟我多说几句，除了这些事之外的。”Will说。  
Harold望着他，他继续说：“我想他是在逃避。”  
“逃避什么？”  
“我们。”少年吸了口气，“我不知道，我在家里感觉很奇怪，我们不像以前那样了。爸妈不怎么跟彼此说话，反而总和我说那些很遥远的事……我……”  
魔法师心下一沉。“Will……”他握住少年的手，“给他们些时间。”  
“有用吗？”少年的眼圈红了。  
“至少不会让他们做出错的决定。”  
“但如果他们真的分开了呢？”  
Harold吸了口气：“生活当然不会和以前一样，但他们是负责任的父母，会避免对你造成影响。无论如何，不要因为他们分开改变自己。”  
Will闭上眼点了点头。  
“去睡吧，Alan估计早就出来了。”

Alan已经在打哈欠了，但他还是在一个人玩着玩具，等他的玩伴洗漱出来。Harold看着他，并不担心两个孩子因为无人提醒就疯狂地玩通宵，毕竟Will是相对有分寸的。肩膀被碰了碰，他回过头，John问：“出什么事了？”  
Harold摇摇头：“只是——在想Nathan的事。”他努力从思绪中抽出来，问：“你呢？”  
John拉起他的手，犹豫了一下。  
“如果你不想说的话——”  
“不。”男人吻了一下他的指节，“但不是现在。”  
John拉着他走进了卧室，回身在他身后关上了门，然后就着这个动作贴在他身上，与他接吻。男人的吻细腻却不热烈，双手徘徊在他腰上，待一吻结束，双唇就向下移动，掠过他脖颈、胸口和腹部，停在他小腹上。男人双手抱着他的腰，无声地跪下来，侧脸贴在他小腹上。手臂收紧，男人贴在他身上，深深地呼吸着，那动作里有说不出的情愫。  
“John？”Harold揉着他后脑的发丝轻声道。男人在他小腹上磨蹭了几下，双手从他腰上滑向臀部，缓慢轻柔，在将他的屁股拢入手下时忽然加了力道，揉捏着那两团柔软又有弹性的肉。John听到Harold急喘了一声，鼻尖蹭过魔法师的腹股沟，在欲望周围徘徊。他嗅闻着，隔着布料亲吻着，听着Harold越来越难耐的喘息，感受着脸颊下越来越坚挺的形状。他松开了一点，隔着布料在凸出的形状上哈气，热度穿越障碍花费了一些时间，但一旦传过去就是滚烫的触感。Harold颤抖着低吟了一声，抓在他后脑的手收紧了。他故技重施了一遍，把湿热滚烫的气体拢在顶端，Harold急喘了口气，压抑的呻吟破碎而嘶哑。“John，”他努力找回自己的声音，“我们不能在这——就这样——做。”他被John紧紧按在门板上，再大点声甚至会让木板产生共鸣。  
“嗯？”男人模糊地问了一句，抬眼望向他，下唇仍在他欲望的轮廓外摩擦。他的大脑快要变成一团浆糊，而这个目光加速了这件事的发生。Harold低哼一声，而John按着他的后腰把他挪到了侧面的墙上，解开他的扣子把西裤褪了下来，在沾湿的内裤外略一停顿，从上方滑进去，顺着臀部曲线把它除了下来。  
Harold低呼了一声，他的下体暴露在了室内微凉的空气里，半勃的欲望染着鲜艳的颜色，因为温度变化而疲软了些。John的舌尖轻舐过他的根部，与囊袋相接的敏感地带，然后一路舔舐上去，在他顶端的边缘游动，却不触碰最敏感的头部。男人一手去解他背心的扣子，双唇暧昧地游走在他敏感带的边缘，直到他撇开他的手自己把扣子解了，让男人把双手从衬衫下缘伸了进来。男人的手很热，粗糙的指尖滑过他后背的肌肤时留下刺痒的感觉。那双手从他胳肢窝下面滑到胸前，在他乳头周围打着圈。他隔着衬衣去捉那只处处点火的手，John却偏偏收回了一只，扶着他的欲望舔吻，另一手碰触他的乳头，按着敏感的顶端揉弄。他腰里一阵发软，下意识地握住了揉弄他乳头的那只手，后者居然就这样安分了下来，隔着布料被他紧握着。John的双唇在顶端轻擦了几下，终于分开把他含了进去。Harold颤抖着呻吟出声，John吮着他的柱头，前后摇摆了一刻，忽然把他深深地插进了咽喉中，伴随的失败的吞咽动作让他几乎要射在里面。John缓缓地动了起来，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，Harold的性器在他喉间抽插，而他在柱头捅进咽喉时感到了一种令他陌生的快乐。他容纳着他的伴侣欲望的核心，用身体最脆弱的部分取悦着他。而他的伴侣在渐渐失去控制，性器在他口中狂欢，令他泪流满面又意乱情迷。  
Harold在最后一刻拔了出来，几乎就是那一瞬间他射在了John的脸上。他顺着墙壁滑坐下来，John就跪在他腿间，咳嗽着，口水和泪水沾湿了那张好看的脸。Harold捧着他的脸吻了他，拇指揩掉他脸上的精液，唇舌吸吮搔刮着他的唇舌，双臂抱着他的脖子，把他揽到怀里，仿佛要在喘息中融化，而在那之前要确定他们融在一起。  
过了一会儿他们躺到了床上，Harold抱着一团毛毯侧躺着看着他，赤裸的双腿被毛毯覆盖，看起来就是种扎人的温暖。他平躺着，一手探出去找Harold的，然后十指交缠。  
“今天早晨我做了个梦。Jessica——当时是我的女朋友——在她姑妈家的花园里，参加一个派对。”  
那是盛夏。火辣的阳光洒在地上，植物都皱起了叶子，花园里张着几把大伞，人们在树荫和伞下乘凉。  
“她在和别的姑娘们聊天，讨论着八卦和裙子的款式。”  
穿着一件淡色的棉布裙子，半边肩膀裸露着，在阳光下白得刺眼。她大笑着，因为听到了一段逸闻，一手捂着胸口一手举着香槟的酒杯。  
“然后周围突然亮了起来，银色的炮弹接连落在了花园里，爆炸，一切都变成了碎片。”  
包括声音，谈笑和夸耀被撕裂，尖叫还未结束便被切断。阳光被炸飞的土块和灰尘阻挡，大伞和餐桌变成裂片扎在宾客身上，而银色的弹片到处都是。  
“我醒了过来，但没有逃离噩梦的感觉，因为那些事都真正地发生了，而且真实的情形比那更糟。”他吸了口气，继续道，“我们最后一次见面时，她问我下次能在哪见面，而我刚接到任务要去王城，一切行程都要保密。所以我跟她说，我会和大部队一起去伊萨尔斯——”他的手被握紧了，张了张嘴，他没能继续说下去。  
他没法不去想她，在那个小城的军营里寻找他却不得，以为自己来早了便先进入医院帮忙。空袭发生时内陆的人们都不知道如何应对，看到楼房塌了便逃到街道上，街道上全是人而炮弹像雨点一样落下。  
后来的报纸上，照片里是一片废墟——砖石碎瓦，破烂的家具，燃烧的纺织物，以及挤挤挨挨的、看不清细节的尸骸。  
“而我根本不在那儿。”  
Harold静静地握着他的手，过了一会儿，挪过来贴在他身侧。  
“我们都不知道那会发生。”Harold说。  
John看着天花板，摇了摇头。但他撒谎了，那时。“我感觉那之后的每一天……都像是偷来的。我的生命，活在此时，都好像是虚幻的，好像不属于我……或者我根本不配。”  
Harold的心脏被扯紧了。他抬起头，试图说出些什么，却感觉喉头一阵发紧。他支起上身，看着这个惶然地把目光垂到他脸上的人，用手指擦过男人的眼角，手心捧着他的面颊。“我明白。”  
当你失去了什么人，而你以为——你就是——罪魁祸首。  
Harold吻了他，手指隔着衬衫在他心口的位置上摩擦。  
尽管那不是你的错，你知道，但你不会接受。  
“如果你是那个偷来生活的贼，John，”他侧身压在了男人身上，“那我就是另一个，把你偷到生活里的贼。”他解开了John衬衫的扣子，手掌贴在他心口上，那个跳动的、泵着鲜血的器官外的皮肤上，“我们狼狈为奸。”  
微凉的双唇隔着皮肉亲吻了他的心脏。从那里蔓延的战栗让John闭上了眼睛，然后抱住了Harold的肩膀：“你才不是贼，Harold。”  
魔法师在他锁骨上靠了一会儿：“那你也不是。”  
他报以一苦笑，Harold拉住了他的手，说：“原谅别人很容易。”他就贴在John的胸口上，每一句都引起了后者胸腔的共鸣。“我们只是没法放过自己。”  
John抬起头，那双深蓝的眼睛正望着他，清醒而笃定。  
Harold忽然嫉妒起了那个死去的女人，不是因为John的愧疚或者怀想，而是因为她见过那个更年轻的John，那个双眼璀璨、无拘无束、还未被风霜染指的青年，笃信着理想的概念——国家、爱情和诺言，单纯而单薄地活着，壮志从未被辜负，以为生活就是一首偶有跌宕的浪漫诗歌。  
他被John拥紧了，男人有力的双臂箍着他的后背。他们紧紧相贴，一方的心跳震颤着另一方的肉体，触碰和亲吻变得恼人而多余。一切都融于无声，担忧或是不安或是犹疑……只留下一件东西。一种声音。  
“我爱你。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
